Ripples through Time
by betterendings
Summary: Sometimes one isn't enough....Chris centricAN I don't own charmed or any of the origal characters, everyone else is mine
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter One: The Call**

It was getting worse; he'd been in the past now a couple of months and what did he have to show for it? The changes he had made weren't big enough. Wyatt was still evil. And now Bianca was dead. And for what the greater good? He was no closer to finding out what turned Wyatt evil then he had been when he first got here. And to make matters worse the sisters hated him a part of him thought that he could just give up things would be easier then. Looking down from where he stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, he really couldn't help but think how easy it would be. As he stuffed his hands in his pockets his fingers brushed against a smooth, cool surface. Taking it out he saw the medallion that Jamie had shoved in his hand before he went with Bianca to open the portal.

Thinking back on it now maybe Jamie had been right.

_Flashback:_

_"Are you crazy Chris** you can't** change the past." Jamie hissed at him she was trying to be quite she had finally got her son to sleep the last thing she wanted was for him to wake up because she was trying to get some sense into her hard headed cousin._

_"No I'm not crazy Jamie, and I won't be changing the past I'll be changing the future. You have to remember if I can influence them enough maybe they'll make different choices saving everyone."_

_"Well what if you** don't save everyone** Chris? What happens if you get it to be **my mom and your's** make so manydifferent choices that we're never born? Are you willing to risk it? Your life, my life, my son's, Bianca's. I know I'm not."_

_"What life Jamie? A life were you're always on the run? What kind of life is that for a kid…Jamie I know it's harder for you. You've got so much more to think about. But Jamie is this the kind of world you want to raise your son in? I know it's not the world John wanted to for you and his son."_

_"You think I don't know that Chris. But it's to dangerous. What's going to happen when your gone? There'll be no one to stand up to against Wyatt."_

_"I don't think you and your dad are no one Jamie." Chris said as he grabbed a hold of his cousin and hugged her he knew that bring up John was a low blow but he needed Jamie to see what he's doing was right._

_His uncle had been quite through out this entire exchange letting them talk it through, knowing that his daughter much like her mother needed to do stuff on her own no matter how hard it was for him to hold himself back._

_Clearing his throat he finally gave his opinion, "listen sweetie I know you don't like it and your right it is very dangerous and there are to many variables to take into account…but…Chris is right."_

_Jamie closed her eyes taking a deep breath she disentangled herself from her cousin. Nodding her head she said, "Your going to need a spell to get you there and back. I'll see what I can come up with."_

_With that she left the room. Chris turned to his uncle and said, "Thanks for backing me up."_

_His uncle shock his head, "Don't thank me Chris, Jamie knows you're right but much like allthe Halliwell woman they'll do whatneeds yo be done butthat doesn't mean they like it. So have you thought on how your going to get there?"_

_"Yeah! I'm going to use a spell from the book.""_

_"It's going to be hard getting into the manor."_

_"Don't worry Bianca and I have it covered. I'm going to need both you and Jamie heading the resistance Wyatt can't think that because I'm going that people are just going to roll over and let him take over what little good is left in the world."_

_His uncle put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it and said, "Don't sweat it kid, I know a thing or two about fighting the good fight. I was after all married to a Halliwell. You just make sure they don't make the samemistakes they made the first time around." His uncle winked at him._

_"What like my aunt marrying you?" Chris smiled at his uncle._

_His uncle put a hand to his heart and said, "Oh…Chris you wound me and here I thought I was your favorite uncle in the whole wide world?" _

_"Chris?" this was Bianca she came into the room and saw Chris with his uncle when she looked around the room she saw that it was only the two of them, unless she counted the sleeping child in the bassinet, "You told them didn't you?"_

_"Yeah I did."_

_Bianca walked up to him and hugged him, they exchanged a sweet kiss, "How did Jamie take the news?"_

_Chris sighed and said, "Jamie was Jamie. She heard me out. Then tore me to shreds."_

_Bianca looked and Chris and said, "But she had a valid point didn't she?"_

_"Yeah, she did."_

_"Is she going to help?"_

_"She'll help like I said that girl is her mother's daughter she'll always do the right thing it's what the Halliwell's are famous for until recently…what is this Bianca no hug for your favorite futureuncle-in-law?" _

_Bianca smiled at the man who had been so welcoming to her when Chris introduced her to the family. He always called himself Chris's uncle but in actually had been more of a father figure to the leader of the resistance. She hugged her future uncle-in-law. The same man who had been like a father to her when she meet him._

_"Bianca I didn't here you come in." _

_"Hi Jamie I just got here."_

_"So… do you know how much of a nut case your future husband is?" Jamie smiled at the phoenix and moved over to hug her._

_"Yeah I know he told me the night he had the idea."_

_Jamie nodded her head and turned her attention to her cousin, "well at least you understand that marriage makes you partners in crime. I have the spell ready."_

_Jamie handed Chris several sheets of paper. Chris slowly leafed through the pages, the more he did the deeper the frown that marred his face creased finally he said, "Jamie none of these spells get me into the past or back here. I mean this one is how to shield yourself from an empath, this one is for a defensive shield…this is for glamour…what's going on Jamie?"_

_Jamie raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and said, "What are you going to tell me that you thought I was working on a time travel spell, please, you and I both know there's one already in the book. And I know you Chris you'd want hit Wyatt where it hurt him the most…and there is the add factor that in order to make sure you end up in the right place you'd have to be in the manor, to be in the manor in the past. Plus Halliwell magic is the strongest when accessing the Nexus. And where is the Nexus Chris? Plus you'll need these if you're get the job done right."_

_"You knew didn't you… that I already had everything planed, didn't you?"_

_"Yeah... I knowyou Chris you're going to go today. Aren't you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Jamie nodded her head looking down at her shoes she then looked up at her cousin and said, "Be careful okay."_

_Moving forward the cousins hugged knowing that this could be the last time they ever saw each other. When they pulled apart, Jamie pulled something out of her packet it was a metal medallion about the size of a penny, it was a bright silver color almost as if it had it's own light coming from within it. Imprinted in it was the image of a hand extend out. Jamie then took the medallion put it around Chris's neck, and said while wiping away her tears, "If you ever need me, ever need me, call."_

Chris looked at the medallion he now held in his hand and said, "God Jamie I need your help."

Brushing away the tears before they fell. Chris put the medallion back in his pocket, with Bianca's engagement ring, and orbed back to the manor.

Across San Francisco in an empty lot, a portal of bright blue electric lights opened.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2: What the?

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter two: What the…?**

In an abandoned lot in central San Francisco stood a young woman around twenty years old. Any one who passed by the woman wouldn't stop twice to look at her. Like everyone else she was feeling the change in the whether wearing a knee length thin leather jacket, over jeans, and a plain tank top, like many woman she wore high heeled boats. Again nothing out of the ordinary.

The young woman looked at the world around her and shook her head and thought to herself, _'I don't think we're in Kansas any more Totto.'_ Taking a deep breath she fingered the medallion on her neck. Trying to come up with a plan on what she would do. _'Right first things first Jamie find out if you're still in San Francisco, then we find that idiot of a cousin. God why did he have to come to the past? He could have tried to find a different way.' _Shaking her head she began to walk to the street. _'Well at least no one noticed the portal. Thank-god for small miracles.'_

When she got to the street Jamie was stunned by the sight before her. She couldn't remember a place being so clean, and orderly sure she had lived in San Francisco all her life but after the charmed ones had died everything had gone to hell in a hand basket **literally.** Then things with Wyatt hadn't helped things at all. She had been told by her dad that San Francisco had once been a beautiful city. But she couldn't honestly remember, most of her adult life had been living in the twisted world of Wyatt's creation. Jamie shook her head to clear her thoughts. First things she had to find out where and when she was?

Standing on the street with people passing her by Jamie thought the best thing she could do was try and find newspaper. Only problem was she didn't know where to get one. It was just then she saw a man pass in his hand he saw holding a news paper. Running to get up to him she said,

"Excuse me sir… sir … excuse me Mr. Expensive gray suit and Italian leather shoes."

The man stopped and turned around he was around his early thirties, blond hair, and blue eyes he smiled at the young woman who had asked him tostop in the most peculiar way and said,

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You wouldn't mind if I took a quick look at your newspaper would you?" Jamie then used her brightest and sweetest smile in the hope that it would make him more willing to hand over his paper.

The man looked at the young woman that wasn't what most people asked him for; he was more used to being asked for money and spare change when he was walking down the street. A newspaper that was a first.

He handed her the newspaper. Wanting to know what it was she actually wanted with it.

_'2003 I'm in 2003 oh…I'm so going to kill Chris when I get my hands on him. What the hell does he think he's doing…of all the years to pick he picks 2003?'_ The longer Jamie looked at the date the angrier she got at her cousin she had always thought it was suicide coming back in the past more so then the run of the mill fight against evil. But the past was a totally different matter.

She handed the newspaper back over to the man and said, "Thank-you Mr…"

"Jason Dean" He smiled and extended his hand.

_'What the hell is this? Do you guys hate me that much? What did my mom see in this guy? Dad is much better looking.'_

Jason waited for the young woman to shake hands with him, when he saw her take his. She smiled at him but something about it was tight, forced unlike the first one.

"Oh… I'm sorry I'm Jamie McCarthy."

Still holding her hand Jason asked, "So did you find what you need?"

Jamie pulled her hand out of Jason's and said, "Yes thank-you. Mr. Dean youwouldn't know how I could get to the police station? Would you?"

"Yeah actually I would how about I hail you a cab and give him directions to get you there?" Jason didn't know why he did this he just couldn't help but feel that this young woman reminded him of someone.

_'Okay I see what mom saw in him he's nice but I don't know there's something more about dad. Plus this guy ran out on my mom at the first mention of magic. But if he's going to help get me to the police station who am I to argue?'_

Jamie shrugged her shoulders and said, "You don't have to. But I wouldn't mind the help it's my first time in town."

_'Not exactly a lie more like your first time in this time. And hopefully if I get to the police station I'll be able to figure out where I am. Godwhy couldn't I be Chris's charge this would be so much easier if I could just call him.'_

When she turned to Jason she saw that he was standing by the curb and had his hand up.

_'Oh…that's what he means be hail a cab. God, all I everhad to do wasuse thewhitelighter express to get me from point A to point B.'_

Couple of minutes later a yellow cab pulled up to the curb, Jason opened the door gesturing for Jamie to get in. When she quickly took the back seat. Jason told the cab driver where to go,

"San Francisco Police Station and here's your fare." He handed the cab driver the money for the trip, moved away from the window and hit the top of the cab sending Jamie on her way.Then he started heading back in original directions for his date with Phoebe. Shaking his head to rid himself of the nagging feeling that Jamie McCarthy reminded him of someone.

_'Okay so I'm in San Francisco it's 2003, who did dad say mom knew that worked as a detective? What the hell was his name? Moss…no not that…Morrison…no that's the name of the band John liked…Morall…no that's a character in a play…what the hell was his name? I've got it Daryl…but Daryl what? Daryl Mmmoooo…Daryl Morisett? No not right…Daryl Morris…that's it Daryl Morris. I find him tell him I'm looking for Chris and presto I find my cousin and then I'll find ways worthy of the Source to torture him. Coming back to 2003 what was he thinking? He's not even born yet.'_

Back at the manor on Prescott Street Chris felt something he hadn't felt in a long time a connection to someone. He had this feeling once before recently and that was when Bianca had been in the past with him.

Closing his eyes Chris focused on the connection and realized who it was. Her name camewas said asa silent prayer, "Jamie…"

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter three: Looking for…**

Jamie sat in the back set of the taxi and started running scenarios of how she would ask Daryl for his help. _'Hi my name is Jamie McCarthy I'm looking for my cousin he came back in time a couple of months ago. I think he's living with the Haliwell sisters but I don't feel like going there because I'll come face to facewith my mom who is now in her twenties and is currently dating someone other than my father. She also has been dead most of my life. Yeah Jamie that'd work if you want a one way ticket to **Loonyville**…hhhuufff…how do I get to Chris? Can't file a missing persons report that will get to close to a vanquish thank you very much…**Oh God Jamie and you call Chris an idiot!** We are now in 2003 and he's working with mom and Aunt Piper andAunt Paige. Where else would he be either the manor or the club aunt Piper used to own…what was it called? Oh yeah P3.'_

Leaning forward Jamie spoke to the cab driver, "You wouldn't mind changing directions?"

"That guy you we're just with gave my a hundred dollars I could drive you around for till eight and you still would be in the clear." The cab driver said over his shoulder.

"And what time is it now?"

"Five."

_'Okay Jamie I think you would be able to find Chris in less than three hours.'_

"So where to?"

Jamie then gave him the directions to the Halliwell manor. Determined on finding her cousin. It would be impossible for Jamie to say she didn't know why she was in the past. She knew why.

_Jamie Flashback:_

_It was a cold brisk day. But lately all the days felt like that. The gray skies looked even darker as if they to mourned the latest death in both the Halliwell and McCarthy family. Jamie's baby son John C. McCarthy Jr. had been murdered. She was having a hard time excepting putting a marker for her son after so recently putting one for his father. It wasn't any easier for her fatherwho had seen the death of to many people he loved there was mom the love of his life. And her sisters which were like a family to him, the following years had not been without their losses. The girls Melinda and Prue Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's kids. Peter, Henry Jr., Amy, and Sammy Aunt Paige and Henry's kids. Then there were my own brothers and sisters Victoria, Alexis, Thomas, and Mike. Then they had meet John and he swept Jamie off her feet they were in love. When she was eight months pregnant John had been murdered by Wyatt himself._

_Then two days after the skies had been even darker then they had been the previous days and it rained it rained as if the heavens heart had been broken. It was later that day that both Jamie and her Dad had found Bianca's body dumped outside their front door. And they realized, a girl who was as dear to the battle weary family, and in their hearts was a Halliwell had died. There was little more the Halliwell family could take. When Jamie gently arranged Bianca's body she said a silent prayer for her cousin and that his plan would work._

_After father and daughter buried another family member they walked back home. Jamie felt the medallion around her neck start to grow heavy and pull in her in a different direction not being one to question magic. It was the medallion that lead her to spinning portal of sparkling blue lights._

_Turning to her father she said, "I have to go."_

_He nodded his head, he kissed he forehead and pulled her to him hugging his only child to him tightly, and said,_

_"I know princess…take care of yourself and come back in one piece…and remember you're a Halliwell the daughter of a charmed one. But most importantly you are the daughter of what I have to say was the strongest woman I ever meet there is noting you can't do" He kissed the top of her head again._

_Pulling away Jamie smiles to her father and says, "I'm also you're daughter." _

_Stepping away form each other Jamie runs towards the portal and jumps without looking back._

Jamie is pulled out of her thoughts when the car rolls to a stop. In front of the red manor of Prescott Street.

"You'll wait right?"

"Like I said I'm yours little eight and it's only six thirty." Jamie nodded her head, and gets out of the cab.

Jamie walks up to the door and knocks. Her stomach is a bundle of knots, she starts wringing her hands together nervously waiting for someone to get the door. After waiting for five minutes Jamie decides it would probable be the best to try and find Chris at P3 and if she can't find him.

_'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'_

Getting back in the cab. The cab driver says, "Not home? Where to now?"

"No they're not. Do you know how to get to a club named P3?"

"Yeah, well isn't this nice my last fare of the day happens to be going where I'm going to meet my girlfriend."

Jamie spares the man a nice smile and says, "That's nice"

"Yeah it is I'm going to propose to night."

Jamie couldn't help her smile getting bigger she was a sucker for romance, "So you nervous?"

"Nah, I mean I love her and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. Lisa the one you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So know that I know you're going to propose tonight can I get your name?" Jamie asked in a sweet voice.

"George McCarthy."

Jamie's eyes nearly pot out of her eye sockets. _'The cab driver is John's dad. J.C.'s grandpa. Oh…you guys are really funny.'_

Meanwhile at P3 Chris was getting antsy he had tried for the past couple of hours to get a lock on Jamie but he couldn't it was like she kept moving. It was seven forty-five he saw no closer to getting a lock on her than he had been when he first felt her.

"Chris would you please stop that you're scarring away customers." Piper hissed at him.

He just threw her a dark look that said get lost. When Chris looked to the door he couldn't believe it there she was. He quickly jumped over the bar. This causedPiper to yell in out rage. Her eyes following the path he was taking she saw him approach a young woman around twenty she had long chestnut brown hair that reached half way down her back. She saw them hug as if they hadn't seen each other in years. She saw Chris pick her up and spin her around and she also saw that when he put the young woman down she hit the back of his head. She saw a happy reunion turn to world war three in five seconds.

At the end of the bar she saw her sisters who had also seen the exchange share in the snickering.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Ripples through Time**

**Chapter Four: Reunion **

Piper watched the exchange between her whitelighter and the small young woman, Piper couldn't help but smirk at the turn of events. Moving towards her sisters, who also had huge grins on their faces as they watched the heated exchange.

"Boy what I wouldn't give to be the fly on the wall over there." Paige said.

"What do you think there talking about?" Piper asked

"I don't know but if he runs out on her the way he does on use it could easily be. About how big a jerk he is ?" Phoebe said taking a sip out of her strawberry margarita.

"I don't know it seems to have more to it I bet it's more like I'm the mother of your child and you never come and see us anymore what's the name of your new flavor of the week?" Paige chimed in.

Piper looked at her sisters and shock her head for as much as she didn't like or trust Chris she didn't believe he would be the type to abandon his family.

_'Well Leo wasn't the type either but he did.'_ She sighed and turn to watch Chris with the mystery woman only to see the wild hand gestures had stopped and that her one hand was now cupping his cheek. She saw Chris nod his head and the woman pull him into a hug. They all saw him cling to her life his life depended on it.

"Well that was disappointing" said Paige who felt that the obvious fight ended on such an unsatisfactory note.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"Oh…I don't know but a couple that has that much passion doesn't just hug. Ya know… I mean where's the bruising kiss? And the we can't keep our hands off each other mauling we hear but have so little experience with?" She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

She then noticed her sisters far away looks she couldn't read them. But it looked like they were lost in memory.

"Couples like that don't last." Was Phoebe quite statement.

What the sisters didn't know was how wrong they were in their imaginary easement of the cousins what really happened.

When Chris had seen Ellie walk through the door of P3 he had been over whelmed by feelings of love and relief, apart of him hadn't looked that hard for Jamie afraid that she to had come back into the past to do Wyatt's dirty work. But when he saw her he didn't care anymore she was still alive and she was in the past with him that was all that mattered. He jumped over the bar causing Piper to yell at him. He didn't care he made a bee line to Ellie when he saw her he did the only thing he could think of he hugged her.

Having her here Jamie his cousin who had been his best friend his entire life he couldn't believe it. Pulling away from her he drank in her features her long chestnut brown hair, her pixie face that complemented her big blue eyes, and the smile that smile. He knew what he felt when he felt her it wasn't a connection it was home. Jamie was home to him not the manor and not the sisters, sure one day they would be his family but his family, his true family had always been Jamie and her dad especially when everyone else died..

Unable to hold his joy in any longer for being once again reunited with a family member Chris did something he knew Jamie would hate. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground spinning them around this resulted in a high pitched screech from Jamie.

"CCHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIISSSS! **Put me down!** ."

Doing as she asked Chris plastered on the I'm so cute don't you love me smile he had master in the third grade waiting for Jamie's rant.

The first thing she did was exactly what he thought she would do. She hit him on the back of the head and said,

"What the hell do you think you are doing Chris you know I hate that?"

"Yeah well you could've gotten away." He retorted

"Oh…yeah and do what expose us for what we are in a crowded club with my future-in-law here." Jamie gestured around the club wildly.

"What do you mean future father-in-law?"

"Long story and **it's all your fault**." Jamie said pointing her finger at Chris

"All** my fault**…how is you meeting John's dad **my fault?**" Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out!" Jamie yelled at her cousin.

"God I've missed you…Jamie…Bianca…she's…she's…." Chris tried to say the words but he couldn't.

Jamie came up to her cousin and put her hand on his one check and said,

"I know Chris"

"God…Jamie…it was all my fault."

Jamie unable to see her cousin in pain pulled him in for a hug. Chris held on to Jamie afraid that if he let go the emotions that he had not allowed himself to feel would be free and he'd have no control over them.

Maybe they all had been right when they had told him one wasn't enough.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5:The Twisted World of OZ

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter Five: The Twisted World of OZ**

"Chris I think it would be best if we went to a place where we can talk more freely? Ya know not a crowed club. Or better known as the scene for the bitter, desperate and lonely."

Jamie said with an impish grin, knowing full well that her cousin loved clubs for more than one reason.

Chris nodded his head, and took Jamie by the hand, and led her to the sisters. When Jamie saw the direction Chris was taking her and stopped moving, she dug her heels,and pulled Chris's arm. When he looked back at her he saw that Jamie was franticly shaking her head no.

"Jamie what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Chris** are you crazy**? That's my hopefully future **mother**.Who right now happens to be dating someone who is not my dad." Jamie said through gritted teeth.

"Well Jamie the only way I'm going to leave is if I talk to Piper."

"Fine you talk. And I wait here."

Jamie nodded her head eagerly, trying to get her cousin to agree to her. She pulled out all her tricks the big puppy dog eyes, and little pout that always had her dad doing what she wanted him to do.

Chris smiled at his sister remembering all the times he'd seen Jamie pull that exact same look on his uncle.

_'Well it may work on him but not on me.'_

Chris was to determined to be strong no amount of puppy eyes, or pouts, or whatever Jamie had in her arsenal was going to work on him.

When Jamie saw the look on determination on her cousin's face she knew that she was now dealing with the leader of the resistance and not her protective older cousin. Her shoulders slumped and she said in a defeated voice,

"Fine, but if I say something you don't like you have no one to blame but yourself. Lead the way **commander**." Jamie said crossing her arms over her chest.

When the sisters saw that Chris and the mystery girl coming towards them, they quickly tried making a conversation so that it wouldn't look that they had been watching them the entire time.

"So Phoebe how was your date with Jason Pheebs?"

Paige asked a little too loudly.

Phoebe's reply was cut off by Chris clearing his throat.

"Oh…Hi Chris." The sisters said in a sugary sweet voice.

Jamie cringed at the sound of their voices, but it was what she felt that really through her for a loop.

_'Oh…my…God…they like him as in "**like".** Oh…gross, gross, gross. Wait a minute if they have the hots for Chris that can only mean one thing. The idiot Chris never told them he was related to them.'_

"Um…hi…ah…Piper I was wondering if you could give me the rest of the night off Jamie and I have some stuff we need take care of."

Jamie came around Chris and gave the sisters a small wave. The first thing the sisters noticed was that the young woman who they knew new was called Jamie was about 5'5 with heels, her chestnut brown hair reached down past her shoulder blades, she had a round pixie face, big blue eyes, full pink lips, and her skin was golden sun kissed. All in all she was a very pretty woman.

The sisters couldn't help but feel a little jealous, seeing as how the young woman in front of them wasn't wearing a stitch of make-up.

"I don't know Chris…you promised that you would help out tonight." Piper said in a tone of voice that tried to imply she was sorry for the decision.

"I'm sure you could get Paige or Phoebe to take on behind the bar if Iwere to leave now Piper." Chris said in a tone filled with irritation.

Chris may have used a magical block against Phoebe so that her empathic powers would not pick up on his feeling. But Jamie did loud and clear. Sure much like her mother she couldn't feel his feeling exactly for what they were due to the buffering spell she had given him and the potion he later took. But she had known him her entire life and reading him was as easy as reading "the cat in the hat". And she saw it loud and clear hate, anger, resentment, and hurt.

She couldn't believe it Chris hated his mother and aunts. He hated her mom. Things were not right not right at all.

_'Well Jamie you felt one twisted world of OZ for another. I've got to say you guys up there sure have a sense of humor.'_

But what was really disturbing was seeing what her mom was wearing,

_'Oh…my God my mom was a complete tramp. Where the hell does dad come off telling me that I can't wear what I want when mom, and aunt Paige used to where that. And gross that guy is so checking them out. God gross, gross, gross. I hate clubs home of the desperate and chronically horny. I don't know maybe I don't like the dating scene because I'm an empath? But can you blame me honestly I've been hit on enough times to know what's really going on in peoples head and libidos so sorry, but I'll pass.'_

Not being able to fully sense Chris Jamie knew he was about to blow, she knew all to well when he put his mind on something he would focus on that and only that blocking out everything else. Which only lead to his blowing his top off after having ignored his own problems.

_'Yeah and now he did the smarts thing known to man he traveled back in time successfully isolating himself. God knows I love him but god there's only one word to use.** Idiot**! I mean it used to be okay when I was around because I never let it get this far and then Bianca was also a good influence, giving him something out side the mission. God what is it with men and having a **mission**? I be an empath but that it one thing I'll never understand **men**.'_

Jamie not wanting her cousin to say something he'd later regret pulled him off to the side and whispered into his ear,

"You know what Chris let's stay here for a bit. We'll talk later… and if you give me a couple of minutes with the sisters I'm sure they'll be begging you to go and to take you with me."

Jamie smiled impishly up at her cousin. Chris cognized that smile well it was the one she would use and then they do something that always end with one or both of them being grounded. What ever her plan was it would have the desired effect.

Chris nodded his head and turned to Piper with a smirk firmly planted on his face and said,

"Where do you need me?"

"The people other could do with a refill." Piper pointed to the opposite end of the bar.

Once again jumping over the bar, causing Piper to scowl Chris went to the other side of the bar.

Jamie formed a plan in her head and thought of the best way to annoy sisters to the point that they would won't her gone.

_'And lucky for me I know all the things that drive them Crazy. Thanks dad for the info.'_

Jamie got on to a stool closest to the sisters. Taking off her leather jacket, the sisters noticed that thought she was a very beautiful woman she was dressed all in black save for the dark blue jeans she was wearing.

"So are you an artist or something…ya know you are sporting the hole black on black look."

Paige asked wanting to know more about the woman who had gotten such a reaction out of Chris.

"Or something" Jamie said with a shrug to her shoulders knowing that her aunt hated evasive answers.

She started drumming her fingers on the bar and humming the theme to 'Jaws' knowing full well that the drumming would get to Piper and the humming of the song especially would get to her Phoebe. Who never gotover the stint as a mermaid, and ever since then had had an unnatural aversion to anything marine related.

Chris watched his cousin from across the bar and didn't see her do or say anything, it surprised him because he thought getting the sisters pissed at her would require talking but then she was an empath so maybe not. An she was her father's daughter and he had the ability to piss people off without saying a thing so maybe Jamie had inherited more from her dad then people liked to think. Chris shrugged his shoulders and went back to serving the people at the bar.

The sisters were grinding there teeth, the girl had barely said to words to them and she was already on their nerves between the drumming of her fingers, the humming, and kicking of Paige's stool. They were ready to do or say anything to get her to stop.

"So how to you know Chris, Jamie?"

Phoebe asked in the hope that she might be able to pick something up. But all she got was nothing. It was almost as if she had slammed into a wall.

"I've seen him around."

Was Jamie nonchalant reply. It was then that Phoebe got something, not so much a reading on her but an image.

It was that of Chris kissing very passionately a long haired brunette. She could tell it was Chris be cause it was his face she could see. Just then the woman's hair changed from long brown hair to Phoebe's own short hair. And the man now kissing her taller, broader, as he pulls back and Phoebe sees the face of a man she hasn't thought of in years…Cole.

Phoebe nearly chocks on her drink, she couldn't get what just happened one minute she was Chris in a passionate embrace with the long haired brunette, and then it's her and Cole it didn't make any sense.

"Pheebs are you okay?" both sisters act having seen their sister's reaction to what ever she just felt.

Catching her breath she said, "I'm fine."

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Was Jamie comment.

"Worse yet a crazed ex-lover." Jamie said.

"Uhh…something like that."

"Well that's the problem with clubs to many people, chance are you're going to run into someone you know."

Jamie smirked she knew she shouldn't have done what she did the images she had sent Phoebe would probably have her tossing and turning in her sleep. But from the glimpses she had seen of how they treated her cousin it was only the beginning.

_'Wyatt used have a name for what I did what was it oh…yes the twisted world of OZ …that's why I use it when things seem a little off._ _That is when Wyatt had really started to change.'_

Jamie suppressed a shudder this wasn't the time to think of Wyatt or the nut case he had become. This was about Chris and he needed her help.

_'Time for the twisting to begin. Let's see what shall I do for dear old auntie Paige? I don't know Belthezor might be a way to go get the blood rate up. But that doesn't get Chris off. I could do the little lost girl thing. Start crying and do the **I'm a helpless girl thing**. I can't believe I'm going to do this.'_

Jamie put her head in her hands and began to cry. The sisters couldn't believe it talk about form one extreme to another one moment she'd all hard and evasive the next she breaks down in tears.

"Uh…sweetie what wrong?" Piper asked.

Jamie looked up at her blue eyes filled with tears and said,

"You wouldn't understand." It was a whispered statement but the sisters heard it.

Phoebe was at a lose at what to say, she had suddenly been over whelmed by such a sense of loss, pain, and heart-ache that she couldn't breath. It was almost as if a giant weight had been placed on her chest.

"Um…Piper I think you should let Chris off. He might know what to do."

Phoebe suggested wanting to help easy the young woman's pain and she and the whitelighter obviously had a very close relationship based on what they had all seen.

Piper nodded her head and walked over to Chris she whispered in his ear so that he could hear and pointed to Jamie. He nodded his head and walked up to her.

Easing Jamie into a hug he asked her,

"What's the matter Jay?"

Jamie clutched on to her cousin as in chocked sob asked,

"Can please leave?"

Chris looked up to Piper who just her head. Chris carefully led his cousin out of the P3 using the back door when he was sure they wouldn't be seen he orbed them to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

When they were safely there he asked once again,

"Jamie what's wrong?"

"Nothing just the twisted world of OZ."

"No what I mean why are you crying and don't give me the twisted world of OZ **crap**."

"Well let's just say I tapped into mo…Phoebe's sub-conscious and found some unresolved issues."

"Cole"

"You know it…so uh…what are we going to do about the Wyatt situation?"

"I don't know…I don't know…"

"Well I'll tell you what were going to do. First things first your going to talk to me about what's going on with you Chris…then…we will deal with Chris."

"Nothings going on"

"Don't bull shit me Chris just cause you've got the sisters fooled. Doesn't mean you can fool me. Remember unlike them I know you."

"What do you want me to say Jamie. That I hate them. There are you happy I hate them mom, dad, EVERYONE! They…they…they don't understand Jamie. They don't trust me and they hate me. And now Bianca…."

Chris shrugged his shoulders, defeated nothing was going as he planned it wasn't meant to be this hard. They were supposed to know it was him. Everyone used to always tell him how much he looked like both his mom and dad, and yet neither one had picked up on it.

Jamie moved forward sparing her cousin a hug and said,

"They don't hate you. They have the hots for you."

"OH…gross! Jamie why did you have to tell me that?"

"And what be the only one to have carry that burden. I think not. So now that I'm in the past oh…cousin of mine, what are we going to do to stop Wyatt? You know he'll come here now…now that…"

"I know. We'll think of something."

In the year 2025, Wyatt fumed not only had his brother betrayed him. Now Jamie was in the past with him. Well she wouldn't be there for long if he had anything to say about it. She would be back home where she belonged, helping and supporting him not Chris, the it should have been, and the way it should be.

"Well Jamie it's time you came back home…"

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6:That's a plan

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter Six: That's a plan you've got to be kidding….**

"So captain what our next plan action?"

"Jamie I honestly don't know…I've tried to figure it out but it's like I take one step forward and a hundred steps back."

Chris said rubbing his face trying to fight off the feeling of complete failure.

Jamie nodded her head, she knew that no one knew what exactly sent Wyatt on the path of evil he was now on. All she did remember was when they had started to pick up on that something was going on with Wyatt.

_Jamie's flashback:_

_It was the first day of spring break her dad was taking her back to the manor to visit her cousins. They used to all live together when her mom and aunts were alive but after they died. Her dad had said he,_

_"I don't want us to stay at that manor Jamie I know it's been your home, but now…now it would be best if we moved and lived by ourselves. I know your grandfather loves you but we never got along and don't get me started on your uncle Leo. You'll still see your cousins I'd never dream of keeping you or your brothers and sisters away from your cousins. But I think we'd all be better off if we lived by ourselves."_

_That had been three years ago. She was now with the rest of her family on their way to the Halliwell manor. Like they did every weekend._

_When she got there she saw that Wyatt was outside waiting for them. This caused her stomach to clench she didn't understand it but lately she had been getting a weird vibe off of him. Like that feeling you get right before a difficult test that you didn't study all that well for. _

_And when he looked at her she would feel the little hairs at the back of her neck would always stand on end. She didn't understand it but there was something that she just didn't trust about him. She hated it, he was her cousin and he had never done anything to make her feel this way but she did._

_When they all got out of the van, Wyatt came up to her and hugged her, whispering in her ear he said,_

_"I've missed you Bean."_

_Jamie smiled at the nick name Wyatt had given her when they were kids._

_"I've missed you too Wy."_

_Jamie quickly disentangled herself from her cousin and put a good three feet between. She had gotten that feeling again. What creped her out the most was that Wyatt made no move to greet her brothers and sisters. _

_"So… Wyatt your dad in?" _

_This came from her dad who also felt the same way she did. When she had told him of her feelings he hadn't laughed them off and told her she was silly he had listened and had even gone to her uncle Leo. Telling him of what they both were feeling. Uncle Leo had of course not believed him he had accused her father of lying and wanting to cause trouble between herself and the boys. _

_But that was just it, she wasn't the only one who felt this way about Wyatt even Chris had said the same thing. He had got the same vibe and was so crept out that he had orbed to her house to talk to someone about it. When he told his father all he did was ignore him. And when Chris insisted he was right Leo then told him that jealousy was unbecoming. It was weird but ever since Wyatt had turned sixteen things where getting worse._

_Just the other day he had been at her school he had said that he had missed her and wanted to come see her. But that wasn't the weird part all of Piper's and Paige's kids would orb to see them if they felt like doing so the weird part was the look he had given George Miller a boy in her class. He had come over to her wanting to ask her out and Wyatt did a Mike Tyson on the guy he beat the crap out of poor George Miller, and had said,_

_"Nobody goes out with Jamie. Got it!"_

_Wyatt then grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her out. Even now standing with her dad flanking her she couldn't help but feel Wyatt's desire to pummel her dad. But instead he plastered on a fake smile and said,_

_"No sir dad had to go away on some business."_

_Her father shock his head and said,_

_"That's Leo for, still hasn't changed."_

_"Oh…my God JJAAAMMMIIIEEEEEEE!" _

_The high screeched piercing call came from her two cousins "the twins". Her Aunt Piper's girls Melinda and Prue._

_Her father mumbled under is breath,_

_"Are they sure that's not own of their power rendering people temporarily deaf?"_

_Jamie tried to stifle back her laughter at her father's antics. It was no secret that no matter which Halliwell the girls belonged to, they all had him wrapped around their little finger, and he would have it no other way. _

_Soon both Jamie and her father where surrounded by a sea of limbs. All the residents of the manor where now out of it after hearing Melinda and Prue._

_But what caught Jamie's attention was that Wyatt was not involved in the family reunion, instead he was off to the side all his attention was focused on one thing. Jamie._

Jamie shock her head clearing her head of these thoughts when it came down to Wyatt it was no longer a matter of when, but what had turned him evil. Jamie turned her attention back to Chris and said,

"Have the sisters been able to tell you who they think might be responsible for it?"

"The sisters don't know."

"WHAT? Please tell me when you say the sisters don't know you mean they don't know who could have done it….NOT that they don't know Wyatt turned evil."

"They don't know Wyatt turned evil."

"AAHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! And why pray tell don't they know and it better be good Chris."

Jamie said crossing her arms across her chest, and tapping her foot in an impatient manner.

Chris took a deep breath trying to fortify himself for what he knew was going to come she had hated the idea of his coming to the past. One of the reasons being she didn't want to deal with Wyatt be herself the other reason being she had insisted that a mission like the one he choose would need more the one person she had said,

_"One isn't enough Chris this can't be something a person does on their own."_

And now having to face Jamie and tell her that he had been wrong.

"I knew they wouldn't believe me. I mean to come and tell them that their precious twice blessed child was going to become the next Source of all evil. Wouldn't have them believing me anytime soon. So they don't know and I tried Jay I truly did but it got worse and Wyatt got desperate and then he sent Bianca and now she's dead and it's all my fault."

Jamie shock her head,

"It wasn't your fault Chris she knew what she was doing. She loved you and wanted what was best for you."

Jamie said with a sympathetic smile moving to her cousin she hugged him and said,

"This isn't the end Chris it hasn't happened yet Bianca dying in our past, NOT in this world's future… none of them have to die. We can save them, we can save them all John will see J.C. grow up… J.C. will live to grow up… to fall in love and make me a grandmother. And you and Bianca will get married, you'll have kids and will both be old and gray playing with our kids' kids. It will happen we can make it happen. All we need is a plan."

Chris nodded his head. Never had he been more glad for having his cousin with him then he did at that moment. Then it hit him part of her speech "_J.C. will live to grow up."_ His baby cousin was dead, that's why Jamie was here she never would have left him not after what happened to John. Chris had always hated his brother Wyatt for the life he was choosing, and he'd swore he'd kill him after what happened with Bianca but, now he couldn't believe it. Wyatt had had little J.C. killed.

"How can it take so long to come up with a time travel spell?" Wyatt asked in irritation.

"A long time if you don't want to end up in the wrong time."

Said a busty red head, her voice cool and controlled.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Kim."

The red-head bit her tongue she hadn't lived around Wyatt for as long as she had by saying things that were best kept to ones self. Wyatt was not a man to be crossed and he had been twice in just a matter of days.

Both times by family members. Not that meant anything to him; he had killed family before for less. There were his own sisters because he didn't like the sound of their voices.

His brother's betrayal was a thing of legend two brothers pitted against each other in the battle of good verse evil. Kim snorted at this not that she believed good would ever triumph.

But what did annoy her was that bitch of a cousin of his, Jamie. No matter what he would always forgive her, accept her with open arms and an open heart if she decided to side with him. Not even her open alliance with the resistance was enough to get him to issue a warrant against her. He loved Jamie and he never attempted to hide it. If she ever enraged him it was her body he took it out on. Punishing her for his cousin's betrayals.

That was why she had her own plan ready for when he left. Wyatt was going to go back in the past to bring back his cousin and end his brother.

But what he didn't know was that the spell she was now writing only allowed for one person to cross the vortex of time if he were to bring his cousin back with him. She would be lost in the vortex. And out of her way making it easier to ascend to the throne as Wyatt's queen.

Smirking to herself Kim turned her attention back to the spell she was writing.

"One of us should work on getting the trust of the sisters." Chris said.

Jamie put up her hands and said,

"Hey, you're their whitelighter not me if anyone has to work on the whole trust thing it's you."

She finished by pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah like that ever going to happen they don't trust me. Leo doesn't trust me. I'm afraid my dear cousin but that ship has sailed. So it's time for a new ship and who better than you. They don't know you didn't talk to the sisters, you are the one they could trust."

Jamie crossed her arms and shook her head no.

Chris also took the stance also crossing his arms, each waiting for which one would cave first. They stood like that for several minutes before Jamie said,

"One of us would need to go to the underworld to try and find out a possible threat from there."

"Well I could do that I mean I could orb in and out no problem."

"Like getting in and out of the underworld has ever been a problem for me."

Jamie said leveling her cousin with a glare and a raised eyebrow.

Chris knew that they could go on like this for the rest of the night both of them making valid points. But when Chris remembered what the date was he knew he could get Jamie to be the one to befriend the sisters.

"Jamie what's the date?"

"Don't know? All I did was check the year not the day and the month."

She said with a shrug.

Chris drew his eyebrows together and said,

"Jay if I'm not mistaken I think today is the 6th of September."

When he saw his cousin's eyes widen and mouth part a little he knew she would cave, because if his uncle's stories about his aunt Phoebe were to be believed in four days time she would have sex with Jason Dean in her office successfully making her the gossip of the Bay Mirror and humiliating herself all in one swift motion.

Jamie let out a long suffering sigh and said,

"Fine I'll do it. But I'll need more clothes I've only got these."

"No problem I'll just raid the sisters closet."

"Please Chris is that a plan?"

When Chris nodded his head. Jamie gave him a look almost as if he had a second head.

"That's a plan you've got to be kidding me."

Chris smiled at smile a smile that could only be described as impish.

"So Jamie McCarthy why do you want to work at the Bay Mirror?"

"Oh God…" Jamie groaned out.

Chris laughed at his cousin then looking down at his watch he saw that the P3 was probably closed meaning that they both could spend the night there without being caught.

"So Jamie what do think of sleeping on the couch of a club?"

"WHAT?"

Grabbing a hold of Jamie Chris orbed them to P3.

Wyatt looked down at the spell he had in hand he was going to get Jamie back and end Chris the way he should have done a long time ago.

Kim couldn't suppress the evil smirk that spread across her face,

_'I'll finally be done with that bitch.'_

Wyatt then turned around to Kim and said,

"Thank-you Kim you've done an excellent job."

Kim smiled at Wyatt he was never one to give a compliant. Wyatt then grabbed her around the neck a pulled her in for a hard bruising kiss.

He pulled away at her gasp of pain. Through clenched teeth he said,

"No one double crosses me… I'm sorry Kim but I'm going to have to let you go."

Taking the knife he had stabbed her with her slit her throat. He pushed her body away and stabbing the spell she had written for him through her heart. He said,

"That wasn't much of a plan baby."

Turning his back on the body of the woman that had once been his lover he said to his guards,

"Remove the body and find me someone else to write the god damn spell."

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7: Job hunting

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter Six: Job hunting**

It was five a.m. Jamie looked around the dark empty room that made up P3 it was weird to be a place that had been so pivotal in her parents lives, from her dad's stories there first kiss happened here, their first fight, her dad had proposed here, and it seemed that John's dad also proposed here too. She along with a few of her cousins had been conceived here. Now that little tidbit had come out unintentionally but after Jamie had told her father she was pregnant the next thing she got was a flash of parents engaging in extra-curricula activity which in turn lead to a very embarrassing conversation with her father.

Hugging herself Jamie couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with Chris's plan.

_Jamie's flashback:_

_When Chris had orbed them back to P3 his assumption had been right the club was closed for the night. They quickly moved to Piper's back office. _

_"It's not much but…" Chris said with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"Please tell me you haven't been sleeping her for the past couple of months." _

_Jamie had said with obvious distaste. When he didn't look at her she knew she he had._

_"Chris why didn't you go to the penthouse?"_

_"Because it was left for you I didn't think I should use it."_

_"Chris were family I thought we had reached an understanding a long time ago about that."_

_"It didn't feel right Jamie."_

_Jamie just nodded her head knowing it would be pointless to fight with her cousin now, when he set his mind on something it was impossible to change it. If he thought it felt weird to stay at the penthouse then so be it._

_"Any how tomorrow I'm going to go a check the penthouse see if the key is where he put it. Then we move in got it Chris no two ways about. You…me…penthouse."_

_Chris nodded his head and accepted that his cousin's ultimatum._

_"So how exactly am I going o get a job with The Bay Mirror? Because that's something I'd really like to know."_

_"Well Phoebe's assistant just promoted and is now working as a journalist. And well San Francisco's favorite agony aunt needs someone to fill the void that was left by her departure."_

_"Oh…THAT"S great just …GREAT. Not only do I have to suffer watching my mom make- out with Jason Dean. I also have to work for her and by association the dragon lady Elsie."_

_Jamie just shock her head,_

_'Not only am I stuck in the past that knows nothing of rainbow ribbon shraab I'm also stuck with a mother who is horny for anyone but dad right now. Okay that was gross…the fact that I'd prefer to see both my parents acting like hormonal teenagers instead of my mom with some other guy…I know they're not together right now but I can't help but feel like she's cheating on him…then there's the add fact that I've got to help Chris clean up the mess he's made here in the past…and help him get his act together…find out who or what turned Wyatt evil stop and it from happening…have I forgotten anything else? Oh…can't forget the all important fact making sure that both Chris and myself are conceived hence insuring our existence…what else? Oh…what the hell while I'm at it why not go for world peace.'_

_Jamie mentally rolled her eyes at the last thought,_

_'As if that's ever going to happen.' _

_"So this means I have an interview with dragon lady tomorrow?"_

_Chris shrugged his shoulders and said,_

_"It's the only way"_

_"That is where you're wrong you could have easily had the sisters' trust if you had told them the truth from the beginning but instead you choose to lie to them. If they don't trust you it's your fault. But I don't get it."_

_"Don't get what?"_

_"How is it they don't know you're you? I mean how many times my dad has said you were a Halliwell through and through, plus there's the fact that you like exactly like both your mom and dad, and as my dad says stubborn as any Halliwell."_

_"I don't know…I guess…I…I just…I think a part believed that when they saw me they'd know, you know…your dad has always been going on and on how much I remind him of my mom and my dad just wrapped up in a convenient package of having their best traits…They were meant to know…she was meant to know."_

_Chris said in a defeated tone he slumped down into the couch, Jamie sat down next to him put her arm around him shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder and said,_

_"Well I'm here now, and we'll fix everything, everything will work."_

_She gave her cousin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Chris looked a his cousin giving here a small smile, he kissed her forehead and said,_

_"Time for petty theft." _

_He said raising his eyebrows. He orbed out leaving his cousin. Jamie yelled at her cousin one request for the clothes he was about to steal from the sisters._

_"Nothing trashy Chris!"_

_"Like that's possible" was his retort._

Jaime looked at the clothes that were on the bar she shook her head, she didn't get sure the whether wasn't that cold but still didn't her aunts or mother believe that clothes were actually meant to cover something? She scowled at her aunt Paige's taste there it was the only item of clothing Chris could lift that wouldn't be missed, a green ruffled mini-skirt that if it reached mid thigh was a miracle of it's own, the purple cropped top with the low plunging v-neck line, Jamie thought that it was quit a beautiful color but she hated that the neck line it would definitely be skimming the lines of her bra,

_'Like I'd ever think of going bra less, hello woman who was just breast feeding.'_

Jamie felt a pang for her lost son, but decided she wasn't going to dwell on it if things worked out she would never loss her son. So focusing her thoughts on the matter at hand Jamie turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

Looking at the top in her hand Jamie gave silent thanks to who ever was watching over her for the fact that the top had cap sleeves. It's not that she had a problem with sleeveless it's that Jamie had always believed if one thing showed the rest was better off covered, it add to the mystery. She knew the top had to be Piper's her aunt was the same when it came to the amount of skin she bared for all to see.

And finally the shoes though very cute she couldn't help but curse her mother, who yes did have good taste when it came to shoes but said shoes were never appropriate, she looked at the beige strapy wedge sandals, sure they had the buckled strap that went around the ankle but how in God's name was she able to fight in shoes like this? Jamie looked down at her fashionable yet sensible boots, sure they were four inch heels but at least the protected her feet from all the weird types of demon slime out there.

Jamie pictured herself wearing this out-fit and couldn't suppress the groan that came out of her, she started banging her head on the bar she could see it know the looks she would get the feelings and images she got of people as she walked down the side-walk and then finally Elsie who would take one look at her and throw her out. She so didn't want to do her version of a Jedi mind melt but the way things looked like they were going to go she more than likely would have to.

Wyatt was unable to contain his anger, twelve hours give of take had past and he was no closer to getting Jamie back.

Every warlock, sorceress, time manipulating demon had turned out to be a dead end. The attic in the Halliwell manor was turning into a blood bath.

_'Damn Chris and the little bitch of phoenix taking the only spell that got them into the past. Damn my idiotic aunts and a mother for closing the portal when he got back. And that fool of an uncle for not knowing how Jamie left. Why doesn't Chris get it Jamie is mine not his. She always has been. Why does he always get in between us?'_

Wyatt turned around at the sound of the creak coming from behind him. When he saw that it was his father he sneered at him and said,

"What do **you **want?"

"Wy."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"How many times have I told you dad no one calls me Wy, **especially you**."

"Wyatt what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing that Jamie can't fix."

"**God damn it** Wyatt stop this obsession you've got with your cousin it's not right."

Wyatt let out a mirthless laugh,

"Oh…that's rich you are lecturing me about right? Where was right when Jamie's dad came to you and said that he was worried about how I was acting around Jamie and what did you tell him? How is that right **dad?** Or where was right when you cheated on mom?"

"That's none of your business. That was between me and your mother."

"Your right it is none of my business kind of how **this** in none of **your** business. Jamie **is mine** the sooner she gets that into her head the better it will be for everyone."

"So until then you'll kill anyone who stands in your way?"

"If that's what it takes. Plus wasn't you and mom who told me that Jamie was mine."

"**Not like this**."

"Well you where never very specific plus I like it like this. **Now leave**, before I have you arrested, or better yet **executed**…you're in **my way**."

Jamie looked in the mirror she couldn't believe that she was actually wearing the clothes, the top hugged her figure perfectly it showed all her curves the top exposed some of her mid-drift showing a perfectly toned stomach she had never gained that much weight while pregnant, and never stopped exercising, and as soon as she had had J.C. she began to work off the few pounds she had gained while pregnant. The green ruffled mini skirt hung on her hip giving it a little extra length it reached mid-thigh to which Jaime was very pleased about having feared it wouldn't, the skirt only helped to put a spot light on thin toned legs. Turning around Jamie had to admit that the clothes looked better on than she would have thought, and the top along with the skirt only help to highlight the tattoo she had on her lower back just above her tail bone. The tattoo was about the size of a post-it it was a stenciled butterfly in black, Jamie had never liked anything but black tattoo having thought that the colored tattoo quickly looked old. Looking at hers now she knew she was right.

Jamie contemplated wearing the shoes Chris had got but then shook her head, her boots were the better pick they'd make the out-fit less flirty. So sitting down Jamie put on her boats zipping them up, looking in the mirror she knew she had been right the black boots reached about an inch and half below her knee. She ran her fingers through her long hair trying to get some control over the tangled mess her hair had become during her sleep, she needed a brush.

She then picked up her jacket and slipped it on. Taking one final look Jamie had to admit she didn't look half bad.

Looking at the clock in the club she saw that it was now nearly six o'clock. When her stomached growled at her she knew she had to feed it but where to get food in 2003?

Jamie then decide that Chris had enough sleep especially considering the way her stomach was now growling.

"CHRIS! Rise and shine."

"Huh…what…where?" Said a very disoriented Chris.

"Kiss I'm hugwe?"

Jamie said in a baby voice.

"Well it's just going have to wait I'm tired."

That was until he heard what sounded like a growl.

"What was that?"

"That was me…my…stomach trying to tell you it's time for breakfast."

Jamie said with a huge Barbie smile.

Shacking his head Chris got decide that it would be best to feed his cousin and her demonic stomach before they thought that he'd look good roasted.

Getting up he pulled a shirt over his head, pulled on an old jacket, taking Jamie's hand and said,

"Have you ever been to the IHOP?"

It was now nine o'clock and Jamie nervously drummed her fingers on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in she had been there for nearly half an hour she was just waiting on Elsie to call her in for an interview so far two out of the three of the applicants had ran out of the office crying, the third was still in there with her.

When she saw the door open and the man who had been in there come out looking like had just gone one on one with one of the Williams sisters Jamie knew it couldn't be good plus the added fact she didn't have an appointment.

_'Great my tomb shall read, Jamie McCarthy loving wife, loving mother, fought against evil died during an interview with the dragon lady Elsie the Bay Mirror's editor'_

When she heard a shrill,

"**Next**"

Jamie gulped and took in a depth breath.

_'Okay Jamie you can do this, think of it as Daniel's loin den.'_

When she came she smiled at Elsie, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?"

"Jamie McCarthy ma'ma"

"You're here about the assistant position or the photo journalist?"

"The assistant position."

"Can you type?"

"Yes how fast?"

"How fast do you need me?"

"Good answer."

"Can you keep your mouth shut and not blab to your co-workers?"

"What co-workers?"

"Fine you're hired, go down the hall you'll find the office of a Phoebe Halliwell your desk is out side you're to work for her."

Elsie then turned her attention back to the papers on her desk, Jamie taking her cue to leave walked out the door and to her mother's office.

She found the desk easily enough and on top of it where piles and piles of on opened letters. Jamie groaned

_'So I guess it's the assistant's job to read the letters and categorize them according to importance.'_

Jamie sat down her vision obstructed by all the mail in front of her. Shrugging of her jacket Jamie started to touch the letters being able to tell the truly important letters over the slightly less, by using her empathic powers she soon sorted out the mail. For Show she opened the up a pretend to read the whole time fingering the other letters.

When she had finished she saw it was ten o'clock that is when she saw her mother coming towards her office. She noticed that she was wearing jeans and a tight hitting halter top.

_'My mom must really be desperate to constantly go around dressed like that.'_

When Phoebe came closer to her office she saw that the assistant position had already been filled. And she also remembered why she hadn't been aloud to interview Elsie had been sure she'd only hire a cute guy, not someone who would do a good job in the position.

_'As if my readers are important to me, I'd only hire someone good to do the job and if it turned out to be a guy and cute so be it.'_

But when she saw it was a woman couldn't help but scowl, did Elsie really think she was that much of a tramp? Was she or was she not dating a very cute guy?

When she got closer to the desk she saw that the woman that was sitting there was none other than Chris mystery woman. Phoebe had bite back the envy she felt when she had first seen Jamie she had been beautiful in black, but now in purple she was radiant, Phoebe couldn't help but feel it was a little unfair.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts she smiled at her and said,

"So you're my new assistant."

"So it would seem." Jamie said also smiling

Phoebe couldn't help it but something about the smile was so inviting it was like it accessed a part of her heart she didn't know existed.

Jamie then stood up and said,

"I categorized the mail in order of importance; the most important on top the least on the bottom, how about I take them into your office?"

Phoebe just nodded her head she just hoped that Jamie hadn't felt too much of an imprint on the letters making it hard for her to give the advice the people needed.

When Jamie put the letters down she asked Phoebe if she would like a cup of coffee, when Phoebe nodded her head, Jamie left the room to get her coffee. Phoebe then quickly went about touching the letters when she felt that each letter was exactly the way Jamie said it was she let out a breath a relaxed, and thought,

_'This might work out better than I thought she seems to have good instincts about the letters while reading them it might help my getting my article in on time.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cup of steaming hot coffee was placed in front of her,

"I didn't know what you like so I did a cream no sugar; you seem to me like the kind of person who likes their coffee the same I do."

Jamie finished with a shrug, and left Phoebe's office. Phoebe carefully took a sip out of the hot coffee and thought,

_'Oh…thank you God this is definitely going to work out Chris's girlfriend or what ever she was knew how to make coffee just the way she liked it. Thing were going to work.'_

_'Things are going to work out.'_ Jamie thought as she drank her coffee.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch breaks,hippy parents

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter eight: Lunch breaks… hippy parents…rescue **

Jamie sat at the front desk as she was working on the computer she couldn't help but think,

_'God I'm from the year 2025 and computers haven't changed how sad is that?'_

Ellie had begun to cross reference all of Phoebe's articles not hard to do due to the fact her father used to read it to her and her brother and sisters, to help them get a better understanding of the woman their mother was.

She also began working on a back-up to the article that was meant to be handed in today, the one thing she knew would definitely happen is Phoebe would get called away to vanquish a demon or something making her article late once again.

As she typed she could see out of the corner of her eye an expensive tailored suit making its way towards her. She internally groaned knowing the suit had to belong to none other that a Jason Dean.

Without even looking at her Jason asked,

"Is Phoebe in?"

"Yes she is mister Dean but she just started working on her article I don't…"

Jason just breezed past her, and went onto Phoebe's office anyway. Jamie couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

_'What did she even see in this guy not only is over baring he is rude! "Is Phoebe in?" Hello look at me I am a person, as in human -sitting in front of you- being.'_

As Jamie began her mental rant the next thought that crossed her mind caused her to pale considerably the worst thing was it wasn't her own thought.

_'Oh…shit I've got to get in there before things get too heated in there and Phoebe's attempt of social and professional suicide is successful.'_

Jamie went to the door of Phoebe's office which had all the blinds closed, knocking on it she opened the door, and stuck her head in and asked,

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please just like you made it last time. Jason do you want any?"

"Yes that would be nice. Black"

Jamie left to get the coffee hopefully killing the mood she had picked up on.

When she came back with the coffee, Jason for the first time looked at her.

"Well if it isn't newspaper Jamie McCarthy so you're the new wonderful assistant that Phoebe was just raving about."

Jamie gave him here fake warm smile the one she had perfected with Wyatt.

"Yeah I guess that'd be me."

As she turned to leave she said,

"Can I get you anything else Phoebe?"

"No I good thanks"

When Jamie left she deliberately left the door open to prevent anything to serious from happening between Phoebe and Jason Dean.

Fifteen minutes later Jason left Phoebe's office without so much as a second glance at Jamie. When Jamie saw him leave she let out a sigh of relief at least things hadn't changed that much and hopefully with her help her mother would never destroy all her hard work in the relationships she had built with the people around her in a moments passion.

_'Jason Dean has to go! He's no good for her. Where is Aunt Paige's worry now? I know that things with Cole weren't the best but a least he never hurt my mom that much. Sure he broke her heart but a person can get over that, but what Jason did was worse. The person he turned her into...dad was really fighting an up hill battle there.'_

Jamie shook her head and went back to typing the back up article for Phoebe.

Wyatt gazed down at the man that was trapped under his boot, he knew what he was doing would anger Jamie greatly but he didn't care she had left leaving those she loved venerable.

"Jamie would never forgive you if you hurt me Wyatt…she'd never be yours…never be loyal to you and you know it…why else have you never hurt me before?"

The man cocked out his words and Wyatt started to apply more pressure to his throat.

"Oh I know that uncle…but I can't but feel that you aren't telling me the whole truth about Jamie's sudden disappearance as I told **_daddy dearest_** **I won't stop** until she back here were she belongs even if I have to kill everything that stands in my way. **Even you**!"

"Like I told you…I don't know…we were walking home… the next thing Jaime started walking in a different direction…there was a portal…she said she had to go…she hugged me…then she jumped through it…"

Wyatt knew he was telling the truth, but then again it was always very hard to tell with his uncle whether he was telling the truth or not. Wyatt decided it would be in his best interests to let him live. His words ringing in his head,

_"Jamie would never forgive you if you hurt me." Why is it that everyone uses her against me. He of all people should understand what it is like to feel the way I do why? Does everyone think it is so wrong? I haven't done anything…people were so forgiving when dad cheated on mom with a big busted Valkry why can't they forgive me this?'_

He removed his heavy booted foot off his uncle's throat; he extended his hand to help him up. His uncle being an intelligent man he wasdidn't refuse the hand offered him. Standing up his uncle brushed himself off casually, like having a person slowly cut of your wind-pipe was normal, in the most bored and unconcerned tone of voice his uncle said,

"So I take it your looking for Jamie, I wonder what that little girl you fiddle around with would think?"

"Does it matter, with her being dead and all."

Wyatt replied equally bored.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you go to bed with the Emperor, you might not get out."

Wyatt just cocked an eyebrow at his uncle a part of him had never been able to hurt him not for Jamie's sake but for his own the man commanded respect as a child this had been the man that gave him two minutes of his time his father being to busy with Elder business, or who ever he was bedding. Wyatt snorted when he thought of his father all the time he had been telling them that their mother was the great love of his life he had been off with some blond bimbo, after the whole but I trapped with the Valkries fiasco.

"You might want to leave now before your thrown out."

Wyatt spat over his shoulder as he turned around a whole day had past and he still wasn't any closer to getting Jamie back. As the anger bubbled it's way to the surface Wyatt punched a hole into the wall next to him. The longer he waited the more time Chris had to convince Jamie to work with him, the harder it would be for him to bring her back.

Jamie was busy working away at the article in front of her when almost as if she had shimmered or blinked Phoebe was standing in front of her.

"Hi"

Phoebe said flashing Jamie with her brightest smile,

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well I think it's still a little early for happy hour." Jamie said smile just as bright.

"Yes, unfortunately that is true, but it isn't to early for our lunch break and seeing as you're going to be working for me I might as well feed you."

"Is that your way of saying you don't like to eat alone?"

Jamie asked with an amused smile and one eye-brow cocked.

"If you must know yes so what do you say your up for lunch?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Jamie said as she picked up her jacket and slipped it on pulling her hair of the collar.

Phoebe and Jamie came to a small restaurant that had out-door tables, both of the young women decided that though the weather was on the slightly cool side that it would be better to sit outside.

After being seated, they quickly ordered. Jamie knew the reason Phoebe had really asked her out was to play a less fun version of twenty questions to find out more about her relationship with Chris. Jamie mentally rolled her eyes.

_'How do I know Chris you ask oh well let's see, he's my older cousin only by two years we're very close. Oh did I mention that he is your nephew and I'm well I'm your eldest daughter. Yeah you heard right your daughter. My dad nothing much, no he is not Jason the total jerk Dean. I'd kill myself if he was my dad. No my dad is so much better he loved your Wicca side just as much as your woman of the world bit. Who is he well I can't tell you because if you know I may never come into existence. Oh that would go well right after I pick her off the ground because she had a heart attack.'_

When Phoebe looked up at Jamie, Jamie suddenly overwhelmed by an overpowering sense of physical pain, her right shoulder started to plus, making every nerve stand on edge. Jamie felt her heart begin to speed up it was beating so hard against her chest it felt like it was going to break free.

Jamie quickly excused herself from the table trying to suppress the feeling of pain, and fear and made her way to the washroom. Once there she went into the stall at the far end for the washroom and locked it behind her.

Focusing Jamie tried to pin point exactly were Chris was he was the only one that she was feeling right now, and if it was one of the sisters somebody would come to get Phoebe.

Taking a deep breath Jamie began to chant a quick spell that would open up a door to the underworld to were Chris was.

Jamie spell as usual worked like a charm. When she opened her eyes she was standing in one of the dark pocket holes of the underworld. Jamie once again cursed her mother and aunts and their lack of proper demon fighting apparel here she was in the underworld about to kick some demonic ass in what, as mini-skirt and a croppered, cleavage showing top, instead of durable blue jeans, a plain yet unrevealing tank, she at least thanked her foresight in saying no to the strappy sandals, and yes to her own boots.

Pushing away thoughts of her clothing Jamie began to focus her thoughts to find were Chris was, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to move in the direction she was being pulled in when her feet stopped moving she opened her eyes and right in front of her was that Chris was laying on the ground, eyes closed, forehead covered in sweat, his skin had taken on an unnatural white quality, one of his hands was clutching his right shoulder Jamie could easily see that it was bleeding, and bleeding fast not wasting any time Jamie quickly moved to her cousin applying more pressure to his wound, Jamie quickly saida spell to get her and Chris out of the underworld when they both ended up in the stall of the restaurant's bathroom. Jamie cast another spell this spell transferred Chris's powers to her and hers' to him.

Jamie franticly prayed that she wasn't too late to save her cousin, moving her hands she remembered what here aunt Piper had said about using whitelighter powers to heal that a person had to focus on love, and those kind to feelings to be able to heal someone, that had happened when she told them of a time she had used Leo's powertoheal to save him.

Jamie positioned her hand over Chris's wound and waited, waited for the gold glow to come out of her hand and start to heal her cousin. After a few tense minutes her hand started to glow slowly healing Chris wound.

Chris opens his eyes to find himself in a bathroom stall,

"Either I'm in hell or you got to me in time."

"Yeah hell is the stall in the woman's bathroom get real Chris, I thought it was the male fantasy."

Jaime smile at her cousin. Chris gives her a tired smile groaning he turned to Jamie,

"I think I'd like my powers back."

"Why?"

"Something about suddenly feeling fat."

"Oh eating disorders the joy of life as an empath. Okay her it goes… return on to me what was mine, soul to soul, heart to heart, power to power."

With a rush of a warm glowing wind surrounded them at their powers were back to were they belonged.

"So Chris what were you doing in the underworld besides trying to committee suicide by proxy."

"I wanted to find Co…"

Jamie looked at her cousin scrutinizing him, eyes narrowed she knew exactly who he went looking for.

"You were looking for away to contact Cole weren't you."

"Jamie…I…"

"It's okay Chris I understand why you would want to find him…he knows evil when he sees it…so let me guess you went looking for a way to bring him back, got the snot beaten out of you needed me to save your skinny ass yet again."

"Jamie I know you don't like to think about Cole but we need his help!"

"Chris I said it was okay. When I get off work we'll go to the penthouse and when were there we'll work out a way to bring him back."

"Really"

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing Jaime was as bad as the sisters when it came to the subject of Cole Turner the once feared demon Belthezor, then the Source of all evil, and then crazed ex-husband the fact that she was even thinking about it shocked him beyond belief.

"Yes Chris really, we've lost too many people because of…if you think he can help then we'll find away to get him here. Now orb to your mo…to Piper and try and get her to feed you. Oh…and make sure she doesn't make-out with the bartender what's his name."

"Dick"

"Very funny Chris."

"No seriously his name's is Dick."

Jamie just shock her head, standing up she brush her knees and muttered something under her breath that sounded like,

"What is it with hippy parents and not giving their kids real names."

When Chris orbed out Jamie unlocked the stall and went over to wash her hands. When she saw her reflection she knew that Phoebe would never guess that she was her daughter she had inherited a lot from her dad when it came to looks. Taking a deep breath Jamie walked back to the table to an awaiting Phoebe.

"Hi sorry about that." Jamie said with her brightest smile.

"It's okay; it actually gave me some time to come with a few questions to ask you."

"Spanish inquisition questions or a fun speed round of twenty questions."

Jamie said with a teasing smile as she sat down.

"I don't know a little of both I guess."

"Kay, fire away."

"Okay the question I'm dying to know how do you know Chris?"

"Oh… that's a funny story, I meet him a couple of months back, right after John had left, my fiancé, I was walking home not paying that much attention to what was going on the next thing I know I've got a face full of chest…he guy grabbed me before my butt became rudely introduced to the pavement, he asked me to have coffee with him saying that something obviously had me preoccupied and that I should to talk to someone about it, I did he listened we've been friends ever since."

Phoebe knew she was letting the truth that was all she could feel was truth she had felt an overwhelming amount of pain almost as if her heart was breaking at the mention of the one time fiancé, but other than that only truth.

What Phoebe didn't know that the meeting Jamie was thinking about was real but the leading man's name had been changed, instead of Chris it had been John she had bumped into, and she wasn't thinking about John at the time but Wyatt.

"So…you and Chris are only friends it just looked like you were more last night."

"I've just moved here to San Francisco he was happy to see; he doesn't have that many friends."

Jamie said with a shrug to her shoulders, Phoebe had to agree since they meet Chris his entire focus had been the mission and only the mission the fact that he had made a friend who he obviously cared about and who cared about him was a good thing, it gave him something outside the mission something he needed very badly.

"So Jamie McCarthy what there has to more to you, so you've recently moved to San Francisco, how old are you? And what does your family think about you moving here?"

"Well I'm twenty. And my dad supports my coming to San Francisco, because he used to live here and thought that it would be for the best."

"What about your mom?"

As soon as the question was out Phoebe was hit yet again by feelings on loss, and heart break.

"My mom…she died a long time ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't…"

Jaime just shook her head,

"It's okay it happened a long time ago. So where is that waiter with our food?"

Jaime said as way to change the subject. The silence that followed was uncomfortable the typical giant white elephant kind of silence. When Jamie started to drum her finger on the table, Phoebe knew it was time to talk about something else.

"So you just moved here that must be fun I remember what it was like when I first moved back here."

"Really I thought you had always lived here."

Jamie said she knew it was a lie having been told countless of times about Phoebe's adventures in New York.

"No I used to live in New York come to think about it I was probably around your age when I did."

"Why New York?"

"I don't know…I think I had a good reason at the time but I'm not sure anymore…so where are you from originally?"

Jamie's reply was cut off when the waiter came with their food. Phoebe being ever vigilant about watching her weight had ordered a cob salad. Jamie on the other had who hadn't had a good greasy meal in years had ordered a hamburger with French fries.

Jamie knew she had to lie about where she was from but she also remembered she had to take into account her golden sun kissed skin.

"Salinas."

"Well at least you're not that far from home."

"Closer to home then you would think."

Jamie looked up at Phoebe she remembered that Phoebe had cut off all her hair she'd seen the pictures but what nobody knew is why she went to such an extreme.

"So…Phoebe why did you cut your hair, I mean sure it's cute and all, but I was just wondering?"

Phoebe touched the ends of her shortened hair and said,

"I felt like a change."

"That is a change."

"So you read the letters before I did that's a first, plus I got to say really good call on all of them."

"Thanks."

"So what ones do you think I should run?"

"The one about the husband who can't get over his wife's betrayal, and the one about the kid that gets picked on because of his name is a must."

"Yeah poor kid could you imagine what his life must be like being called Marian."

"Actually yeah I can."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay I'll tell you but no one and I mean **no one**finds out about this, it's not that I hate my name it's kinda cool, it worked great when I was a kid with all my cousins and then my brother having my name but by the time I got to middle school it was a nightmare."

"Oh…I wanna know this sounds juicy, with a side dish of yummy."

"My real name isn't Jamie, Jamie is actually a nick name my dad gave me… my real name is Benjamin."

"What okay how did your dad get Jamie from Benjamin?"

"Well that's easy the J…A…M…I."

"Okay that's easy to see but where did your parents even come up with Benjamin for a girl and a very girly girl at that?"

Jamie shrugged her shoulders and said,

"That's what you get when you have hippies for patents."

Phoebe laughed her new assistant was defiantly going to be fun to have around. After they had finished having there lunch, they went back to the office when they got there they saw that Paige was waiting for Phoebe.

Phoebe quickly made here way to Paige the talked in hushed tones. Jamie knew what was going on probably the demon of the week. When she saw Pheobe close the door, and ask her that no one disderbed her and her sister. Jamie knew she was right, Phoebe closed the blinds and the next Jamie heard was the tinkling sound of orbing bells.

Jamie then went to her computer printed the article she had been working on, and took it to Elsie, telling her that Phoebe had finished her article, and that she was now busy working on tomorrow's.

Sitting behind her desk again she began to feel the adrenalin pumping away in her veins and knew that Chris along with the sisters were fighting some demon or warlock. Shaking her head Jamie picked up the phone and made a very important phone call. She had an inheritance to collect.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts and fears

**Ripples through time **

**Chapter Nine: Thoughts and fears**

Chris had been flipping through the book of Shadows looking through the book for a spell that might help bring Cole back; when Paige for some obscure reason had orbed in. Demanding to know what he was doing with the book, thinking quickly Chris had said that there had been a surge in demonic attacks and that he was researching. The whole while cursing his bad luck.

Now as he stood in the kitchen as the sisters prepared a potion for the demon he had fought in the underworld, Chris once again cursed his bad luck.

_'Damn it why can't I just look through the book. Why is it that I always have to have a god damn reason? There is no way Jamie and I can bring back Cole without a spell from the book of Shadows.'_

Chris let out a frustrated sigh, Piper throw him a scowl as a result. Chris tried to shrug of the feelings of hurt this caused him and focused on something else. He knew he had asked a lot from Jamie when he had practically demanded that they bring back Cole a full year and half earlier than the original time line.

He remembered that her major fear of the whole time traveling thing was the damage that could happen if the time line became to drastically altered. And bring Cole back early would do that, her fears were not ungrounded, it was her existence. Cole was her father if he back too soon the feelings of hurt and anger her mother carried could easily make it so that she never came to be.

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Phoebe start to talk about Jamie.

"I tell you Paige she's amazing when I got to work all the letters from my readers were organized, she also makes the best cup of coffee ever."

"Really the best cup of coffee ever. Better than mine."

"No, come on Piper no one can make anything as good as you do."

Phoebe said smiling brightly at her older sister.

"So what's the name of your heaven sent assistant?"

Asked a curious Paige, thinking based on her sister's praise that if it was a cute guy she would try and get her sister to hook her up.

"I didn't tell you? Jamie McCarthy, as in Chris's Jaime."

Chris had to shake his head at this thought it was a part of the problems back home,

_'Everyone used to say that Jamie was Wyatt's Jamie, and when he became bent he took the term to a disturbing extreme, maybe I should try and get the sisters to lay off the whole who has ownership thing.'_

"Chris's Jamie?"

Asked a confused Piper and Paige.

"Yeah you remember the pretty girl from last night at P3."

"Oh the brunette who wouldn't stop drumming her fingers?"

Asked Piper remembering the girl's worst trait.

"The one who kept kicking my chair. Right?"

Asked Paige, when Phoebe nodded her head, Paige looked at her sister as of she was crazy.

"She can't work for you! Fire her! Any one who is that annoying has to be a demon, I think we should vanquish her now and get it over and done with."

"Don't be silly Paige she's the best assistant I've had so far. And I'm not going to fire her because she has a few nervous habits. Plus she just moved to San Francisco. She needs a job. Plus she's good."

"She isn't my Jamie"

Chris said when he saw that sisters had finished talking about firing Jamie.

"What brought that up?"

"I did…I don't like it. She isn't my Jamie and I'm not her Chris. Got it? Bad things happen because of stuff like that."

"Like what?"

Said Paige throwing Chris an annoyed glance.

"Possessiveness, obsessions, for starters and you all know how bad obsession can get."

When he saw the sisters look at each other and Phoebe look away he knew he had hit a mark that hopefully would leave some impact.

Jamie sat at the desk staring at the phone; she knew what she had to do. But that didn't make doing it any easier.

Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Mr. McDowell's office how may I help you?"

Answered an overly cherry bubbly voice. Making Jamie cringe. She could practically hear the blondness in her voice.

"Yes I'm calling in regard to the Cole Turner estate."

"Just a moment, who can I say is calling?"

The same voice less bubble.

"Jamie E. McCarthy."

Jamie waited a few minutes listening pipe filled music while she was on hold. She then heard the phone click and the voice a man in his late sixties maybe early eighties came on the line.

"Ms. McCarthy we were waiting when you would contact us. The late Mr. Turner's will was very explicit, all the papers have been processed and everything is already in your name Mr. Turner himself made sure of it. When would you like to pick them up along with the keys to a penthouse?"

"Today would be good, does five work for you?"

"Yes Ms. McCarthy five is fine, I wonder Ms. McCarthy would you be able to reach a Christopher Perry?"

"Yes, um…does he have to be there?"

"No…no he doesn't only you are needed to sign the papers. But there is a document here for him."

"I could give it to him."

"Very well then I'll see you at five then. Good day Ms. McCarthy."

"Yes thank-you, Bye Mr. McDowell."

With that Jamie hung up the phone. Jamie pinched the bridge of her nose wondering what she got herself into.

_'God Jamie what's going to happen now? This is crazy mom is going to flip when she finds out dad is back. I mean by the time dad came back she wanted him back. She'd worked through all her issues and according to dad and mom welcomed him home with an open heart, open arms and more based on what I was able to see and feel off of them. What if Aunt Paige gets to mom first before she works through her own issues, and they vanquish him what happens to me then do I just disappear? This is so unbelievably fucked up. I've got to deal with a horny mom who has a boss who is trying to get into her pants, a father who is stuck in limbo, who if I bring back a full year and half earlier might end up six feet under yet again. Oh…and let's not forget the obsessed evil cousin who might end up in the past any day now.'_

Jamie racked her fingers through her hair suddenly feeling very old. Rubbing her eyes Jamie thought of how quickly her life had changed in just a matter of days. And by the looks of things they were going to change even more then a thought crossed Jamie's mind,

_'I wonder if I'll be older if dad comes here sooner. Mom always said no matter what she always had a weak spot for dad no matter what was going on in their lives. And something about when he wears black on black and being weak in the knees. I need to make sure he has black clothes when he goes to see her. And I need to make him a protective amulet because God knows Aunt Paige wouldn't waste any time in trying to vanquish him. God I love the man he's my father but he was such an idiot did he really think if he went about things the way he did was going to get mom back? Did he think going about killing people innocent or not would get him a warm loving reaction from mom? Oh…and let me think setting up aunt Paige for man slaughter really is the way to her sister's heart, running aunt Piper's club into the ground smooth move. Oh…and let's not forget evicting them from their home and trying to turn the Nexus evil. How on earth can a man that is obviously intelligent have believed that? The man was obviously insane. And I call Chris an idiot. Dad was no better, both of them with their hair brained ideas. And I wondered why dad supported Chris in this. They are the same idiotic, and unbelievably pig headed.'_

Chris looked at the sisters, they were getting ready to summon the demon he had earlier seeked out and had fought, a part of him grateful that the sisters were going to vanquish him, so that he didn't have to, and on the plus side a power of three would keep him out of the way longer, very few demons ever found an out after a power of three vanquish, so far only two that he knew of had done so, Cole and Bararus.

Thinking about Cole brought Chris's thoughts back to his cousin,

_'What's going to happen if Cole comes back early? Would Phoebe be willing to let him back into her life? I remember she said that the reason she had was because of the premonition she had had about her future daughter. So she was more than willing to hear him out so much so that Jamie was born around ten months after that. But this time. Phoebe still hasn't had the premonition yet, she won't be ready. Maybe I can convince Jamie to do her Jedi mind-melt thing to send Phoebe a vision of sorts, now that's a job I don't look forward to she hates using that power. But she did use it last night? God damn it Wyatt! This is all your fault Jamie refuses to use her powers because she's afraid to become like you.'_

Chris threw Paige a dark glance his blue eyes blazing with distaste, at her complaint of having to face a demon right after she had gotten a manicure,

_'God what is it with these women don't they get how important this is? Don't they see? Oh god! We're going to have to deal with Aunt Paige and Cole that is not going to be good. I mean it was horrible the first four years of Jamie's life were a constant battle between the two of them. The only reason Paige stopped was because Phoebe was pregnant yet again this time with the twins, and Cole refused to allow them to be born out of wedlock. Saying it was bad enough she hadn't married him when she was pregnant with Jamie that he wasn't going to sit watch them destroy his children's lives all because they hated him. He said something along the lines of, "God damn it I'm their father whether you like it or not. And no child of mine is going to be bullied because their mother refuses to marry their father." This is going to be near impossible, Paige always hated Cole and even Jamie because out of all of them she looked the most like Uncle Cole, oh…and let's not forget that she was the one that inherited the brunt of his demonic powers. What Aunt Paige did to Jamie is unforgivable, I don't know if I would as willing to forgive her as Jamie has. If it was me I'd have here head on a platter. I still can't forgive her not for what she did to Jamie.' _

"Remind me again why we're going up against this guy?"

Asked Piper who was resenting having been pulled away from some harmless flirting with the cute bartender.

"Because the guy has the ability to call any demon to this plan died or alive."

Was Chris's blunt reply the more time he spent with the sister's the angrier he got they just didn't get it. They thought that their life was hard because they couldn't go on their dates; they obviously didn't understand how hard life could get. They didn't know what it felt to be standing at the edge watching as your life crashed down around your ears.

Chris had to suppress a bitter laugh if the sisters believed that facing a source possessed Cole had been the worst thing they had ever faced, he would be more than willing to take him on, after the things he had seen, having to console himself that the person doing it was his own brother, and said brother did so while their father the whitelighter, the elder willingly turned a blind eye.

Chris clenched his jaw at the thought of his father, the hate he felt for the man was like a dark claw tearing into his flesh trying to worm its way into his very soul, in an attempt to strangle out the good that resided there. Chris anger for the man that was his father rooted in so much, the women that had been hurt by his self inflected blindness, made it impossible for him to look at the man without complete and utter revulsion.

"Okay are we ready to do this? I have a job to get back to, though Jamie I'm sure is very competent no one can hold off Elsie."

Phoebe said breaking off Chris's train of thought which was for the better. When the sisters nodded their head in the affirmative. Chris thought

'_It would be in my best interests .If I orbed out the last thing I needed was the demon is to remember me and inadvertently tell the sisters, they don't trust me the way it is. And what was that good old saying oh yeah…no smoke without fire. I could go to Jamie and find out if she was able to get her hands on the penthouse like she said she would.'_

"Hey listen there is very little I can do to help me, so I'll head out. Holler if you need me."

With that Chris orbed out. And orbed into one of the stalls of the men's restroom of the Bay Mirror.

_'God what is it with me and restroom stalls? If this is a fixation I should give what the name of that doctor? Oh…yeah Dr. Phil a call and we'll get real.'_

Checking that no one was in the restroom Chris went out, focusing himself he let himself be pulled in the direction that for some innate magical reason was leading him to his cousin.

Chris found her sitting behind her desk a tired, drained expression on her face, moving towards her Chris saw that people were giving him strange looks but he didn't care, he just hoped they didn't call security.

He was now standing before Jamie now; he saw the glazed look on her face. He had seen that look before, he stiffened he was six it had been terrible to this day he remembered it.

_Chris's Flashback:_

_Chris bounced his basketball up and down, out on the back porch, it had been his first day of school he hadn't liked it. Wyatt was older than him, but wouldn't play with him for some stupid reason because his friends would laugh if he played with a kid from first grade._

_'And Jamie wasn't there to play with she had to go to pre-school. It was so stupid they all did everything together why they couldn't go to school together. And why would it be stupid to play together at school but at home it was okay. It was just plan stupid, who wants to be a big kid if you had to play yourself? And why was it be stupid if Wyatt played with him but Cole always played with him and he was a grown up?' _

_Chris's lamentations was cut off when he heard Jamie scream, his ball forgotten Chris orbed into the kitchen, when he got their he saw Jamie on the ball, curled into a fetal position, arms wrapped around her stomach. He saw his Aunt Paige standing over her with a veil in her hand, running to his cousin._

_"Jay…Jay…Jamie…Bean…Benjamin…Ellie…"_

_Chris called to his cousin by all the names they called her, all he got where whimpers of pain. A barely audible_

_"Hurts"_

_Was all he heard, running a hand through her hair to try and make his cousin's pain go away. He started calling for his father. When he did his Aunt Paige came and covered his mouth with her hand._

_Chris struggled against his aunt's grip. Jamie was hurt he didn't understand why Paige wouldn't stop him from calling for his dad so he could heal her._

_"Hello anyone home?"_

_It was his mother, things were going to be okay she would call for help and Aunt Paige wouldn't be able to stop her._

_Jamie let out another heart breaking scream of pain. This caused his mother to come running into the kitchen. Hands ready to blow the thing harming her niece. The scene that greeted her eyes caused her eyes to widen, the kitchen island was covered in things to make a potion, her niece was withering on the ground in pain, and her sister had her one arm pinning her youngest son down, and the other clamped on his mouth to prevent him from calling out._

_Without a second thought she started calling for her husband and any or every whitelighter she knew. _

_When Leo orbed into the kitchen she pointed to Jamie, Leo made his way to her wordlessly, he extended his hands trying to heal nothing happened, Jamie let out yet another agonized scream, and then silence._

_Chris looked at his cousin her eyes open, but unfocused her bright blue eyes, that had been full a life, mischief, and warmth, were now glazed over empty. He felt himself begin to shake it wasn't until the tears fell onto his aunt's hand did he relive he was crying, when his aunt hugged him, he quickly shoved her away._

_Moving closer to his cousin, taking hold of her pale clammy hand he looked at his aunt and with the calmness of a young child who's faith in the world had just been shaken said,_

_"I hate you…and when Uncle Cole gets here he'll make you pay."_

It was that day Chris remembered that he truly began to distance himself from his aunt. It was also the day he began calling Cole, Uncle Cole and his Aunt Paige, Paige.

Looking now at his cousin he felt like that scared little six year old boy. His cousin had been in the magically induced coma for an entire week. And looking at her now he was afraid that maybe the potion that had been used to strip her of her demonic side was somehow, someway beginning to effect her now yet again.

"Jay…Jay….Jamie…please answer me. Not again please."

His cousin's eyes locked with his,

"Chris…I need to be somewhere else…I need…"

And right before his eyes his hand on her shoulder she shimmered.

Wyatt was standing in a dark cave, a shriveled old woman with white hair, standing before, her back bent by years of pouring over documents and papers, dresses in black the woman's voice cracked a sign that she rarely spoke,

"The Emperor here to see me this is an honor not many old women such as myself can say that. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Ah…yes that lovely cousin of yours has jumped ship and time."

Wyatt was beyond his breaking point, more than twenty-four hours had past since Jamie had been in the past.

_'Don't people understand time is of the essence? Or do they just enjoy the drama of it? Or do they all have a death wish?"_

"I know that"

Wyatt growled as a reply.

"What I want to know is if you have the answers I want?"

"Yes I do. Why else would you be here? To check out my sexy bod? We all know where your interests lay."

The woman moved around the cave taking out an old piece of parchment, the woman gave it to Wyatt.

"Be careful my liege."

"I'm always careful."

With that he orbed out.

In a hushed whisper the woman said,

"Be careful my liege, that girl will be the death of you."

To be continued……..


	10. Chapter 10: Old and new firends

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter ten: Old and new friends **

Jamie found herself standing in an ally she fell to her knees and couldn't help the fact that her lunch had now found its' self on the ground the feeling of shimmering was so unfamiliar she had spent most of her life as a passenger to orbing, flaming, or the occasional transporting spell.

_'Okay that was weird I haven't shimmered in years the last time I did that I was four before Aunt Paige had stripped me of my demonic powers so how the hell did that just happen and why am I in an ally?'_

Almost as if someone had her inner monolog she heard a woman yell,

"PLEASEDON'T SHOT!"

Getting up on shaky legs Jamie made her way to the voices. When she got closer she noticed that the woman being mugged was none other than Sheila Morris. Jamie now understood why the sudden feeling of being needed somewhere, but she didn't understand they were never close to the Morris's not after what happened on Wyatt's fifth birthday, when a demon had come and nearly killed the kids Daryl had stopped bring the kids to stay with the sisters and he even stopped helping the sisters he never exposed the sisters he still covered for them but the easy relationship they once sheared had become a thing of the past.

Taking a deep breath Jamie did something she hated to do she began playing with the man's head, sending him sounds making him think that a patrol car was coming near by seeing the man begin to freak out Jamie moved closer grabbing hold of a bottle near by Jamie went forward cracking the bottle over the man's head he turned around slightly dazed, gun now trained on Jamie.

Jamie quickly grabbed hold of the man's arm and kneed him in the groin, when the man doubled over she took her knee further up colliding it with his nose. Jamie heard the sound of metal hitting the ground began to speak quickly,

"Get the gun, get the gun, get the gun!"

Sheila moved quickly picked up the gun off the ground, and doing something that would definitely have her husband laughing up a storm, she took the gun and hit the mugger on the back of the head with the butt of the gun. And just like that the man pasted out.

"Are you okay?"

Jamie asked looked up looking at Sheila. Nodding her head Sheila looked at and Jamie and said,

"Thank-you."

Jamie put up hand up to stop Sheila's speech of gratitude she began to speak her manner direct and to the point, a sign of a person who had given orders and been in situations similar to this several times.

"Listen do you have a mobile phone on you we need to call the police and have this man arrested, and he's not going to stay out for long."

When Sheila shook her head no, Jamie pursed her lips together,

"Okay come with me."

Taking hold of Sheila's hand pulling her out of the alley, when they got to the street Jamie stopped and looked around, seeing that they were only a couple of blocks from the Bay Mirror offices Jamie thought it best to go there hopefully Chris would still be there and he would be able to make sure nothing was wrong with Sheila and then to orb is whitelighter self over to the alley to make sure that the would be mugger didn't get away.

Chris was dumbfounded that was shortly followed with the silent mantra.

_'Shit…shit…shit…what the hell just happened? Did Jamie just shimmer? Shit…shit…we are in such deep shit…deep…deep.'_

Chris didn't know what happened or how it could have happened. He remembered the day Jamie had been striped of her powers; it had been almost as if she had died. And in a way she had she was part demon from her father and with the stripping of her of her demonic powers was equal to killing a part of her.

As he sat there he knew he had to find away to sense her even though he had never been able to before. Chris closed his eyes and turned in himself focusing his energy in finding any trace that was similar to Jamie's personality.

After a couple of minutes he got a hold of her trace it was so strong that it nearly knocked him down, he couldn't believe it since the day of the stripping he had not been able to sense her and now he was hit by a trace so strong, it was almost as strong as Wyatt's and or the sisters.

Just as he was getting ready to find a safe place to orb he heard Jamie's voice,

"Hey Chris."

Chris turned around he was ready to go into a full rant but when he was she was with someone he bit his tongue literally and figuratively, causing his eyes to water.

"Jamie where have you been?"

"Sorry Chris I just had to get a breath of fresh air, um… just a minute I need to make a phone call."

With that she went behind the desk and called the police. She quickly gave them a description of the mugger and the alley that they had left him in.

With that she hung up the phone and turned to Sheila and said,

"Why don't you call your husband and get him to come pick you up."

Moving away from her desk she pulled Chris off to the side keeping there conversation in hushed tones,

"What happened Jamie?"

"I don't know…but what I do know is that here is a guy who is temporarily out cold, and I'd like to make sure he doesn't get away before the police get a hold of him…could you like orb there and make sure he doesn't …and then later we can find out what is happening here with me and the surge of power…does that work for you?"

Jamie looked up at him with pleading eyes, Chris looked at her and finally giving in he nodded his head and moved away heading towards the men's washroom. When Chris left Jamie made her way over to Sheila, when she made her way to her she saw Sheila hang up her phone.

"You called your husband?"

"Yeah I did he'll be here to come pick me up."

"You know it's customary for people to exchange names after being held at gun point, I'm Jamie McCarthy."

Jamie said with a teasing smile extending her hand to Shelia.

"Well I can't argue with custom I'm Sheila Morris."

The two women shock hands.

Jamie quickly went about getting Sheila comfortable offering her a chair to sit in and then getting her a glass of water. As they sat there Sheila saw that she was sitting outside of Phoebe's office curios as to how Jamie had her desk she began her own personal interrogation. One that Jamie was sure Daryl would be proud of.

"So you work for Phoebe Haliwell, when that did happen last I checked her assistant was a cute guy named Patrick something or other. And now sitting in what used to be his desk is a young woman I first thought that it was young man sitting here."

"Who...Oh…you mean Chris no I think he'd rather die a slow and painful death before he ever would consider working for Phoebe. And I just got the job this morning."

"So this Chris is he your boyfriend?"

The next thing that hit Sheila was a fountain of water coming out of Jamie who had been attempting to take a sip of water.

"NO…no…Chris is a friend a very close friend but more of like I've known him my whole life and his like a brother kind of friend so don't even think about it."

Jamie said pointing her finger at Sheila. Sheila put her hands up as a peace token. When Jamie was sure that Shelia had dropped the issue of Chris they began to talk about other things waiting for Daryl to come.

Wyatt stood outside the front door of the manner the spell he had gotten from the old woman was clutched firmly in his hand. He knew he had to come up with a plan that would work he couldn't just open a portal in the sisters home not with Chris there, and put quit clearly he knew he couldn't be anywhere near Phoebe not with her newly developed empathic powers she'd be able to get to much off him, and Paige would defiantly something was up with him just like she knew Cole had become the Source.

But that didn't mean she couldn't be fooled in fact he planned on fooling her, he truly did and he knew he would enjoy it.

Looking at the spell he began to cast it being careful about the pronunciation when he had uttered the last word he saw before him a portal open swirling blue-white energy in the middle he could see the manor as he had remembered from the pictures of his infancy seeing this he knew the spell had worked, carefully folding the spell in his back pant pocket he stepped through the portal.

8 8 8

Both Chris and Jamie were standing in front of McDowell and Carter the law firm was just as big as they remembered but they couldn't get over how strange the building looked without the third partners name on the door.

For as long as they could remember it had been McDowell, Carter, and Turner.

"Are you ready to do this?"

Chris asked his cousin, he knew this was going to be hard on her if there was one thing that Jamie hated to do was lie, well that part was a little off she could lie and amazingly, scarily well. But when law was involved, Chris had to role his eyes when it came to lying to law enforcement Chris had often imagined it would what Nelly 'the nun' Smith would look like if she tried to lie.

Taking his cousin's hand he open the door walking into the law firm felt strange to Chris he had spent a lot of time visiting his uncle here.

They quickly made there way to the elevator hitting the up button they waited. Out of the corner of his eye Chris saw Jamie ringing her hands together, knowing what was going through her head, he put his hand on her shoulder, when Jamie looked at him,

"Hay Jay do you remember when your dad told us that the elevator was a ride that only tall people could go on?"

Jamie smiled at her cousin,

"Yeah I do. I remember that I then levitated to be as tall as he was. Then you orbed yourself on to his shoulders."

"Yeah that was the first time I head… this is our little secret and don't tell your mother. I think I learnt the art of bribery from Uncle Cole that day."

When the elevator doors dinged the two supernatural cousins went in and pressed the button to get to Mr. McDowell's office.

"Hay Jay did you ever wonder why all partners and CEO's have their offices on the 22nd or 36th floor?"

Chris said nudging his cousin knowing that the best was to get her ready for the up and coming lie would be to get her in her comfort zone unfortunately her comfort zone like so many of their blood relatives was sarcasm.

"Oh…I don't know maybe they enjoy looking down on all the little people?"

_'And it's a hole in one!'_

When they reached the 24th floor they saw a woman stilling behind a desk both Chris and Jamie faltered in their step. Chris took a double take he then leant down and whispered in Jamie's ear.

"Isn't that old Mrs. McDowell?"

"I guess that's why mom never liked dad hanging out with McDowell, he married the secretary!"

Jamie replied in a hushed whisper.

"Time was definitely not kind to her I mean look at her Jay."

"Oh…come on Chris you and I both know that none of her body parts in the future are hers' with all the nipping and tucking with the talented and capable Dr. Christian Troy."

Walking up to the future Mrs. McDowell the time traveling duo announced themselves to her asking to see McDowell the meeting itself didn't take that much time, to say that Cole had thought of everything would have been an understatement.

He had thought of everything even the lie they were trying to sell saying that the penthouse had belonged to her uncle and that he had been trying to track her down and that he had called it the Cole Turner estate to make it easier for her to access it if was in the name of a living man.

Helping avoid the nasty legal aspects that had resulted the last time he had found himself back from the dead.

With the keys to the penthouse and the Porsche which unfortunately was not parked in the law firms basement parking lot, but the parking lot of the apartment building of the penthouse. Taking all the papers that Cole had left for them Chris and Jamie exited the lawyers office, both deciding that neither of then wanted to partake in the wonders of public transportation they went to the stairs exit knowing their was no way anyone used the stairs from the 24th floor to get to or down hiding behind a wall Chris orbed to the penthouse and Jaime did something she hadn't intentional done in sixteen years she shimmered to the penthouse.

Inside the penthouse they both were able to see something they had only heard about but never seen the physical proof of the self destructive insanity that Cole had gone through.

By one of the corners Jamie saw a pile of old books walking over to them picking one up and carefully flipping the pages but when she read the content of one of the spells Jamie quickly dropped it back down.

Chris saw her pale as she read it a frown marring her brows, her jaw setting as she dropped the book, he then saw her jerky movements pulling her jacket off she threw it to the ground, she then walked towards the direction of the master bedroom, she then slammed the door behind her.

Chris knew from her reaction alone that what she read must of hurt her, Chris knew that for Jamie her dad was perfection she idolized him as a child and as a teen, and as a young woman she loved, admired and respected him. He knew that for her to find absolute proof that her dad was filled with imperfections broke her notions of the world. For him it was the opposite he never had the relationship with his father that Jamie did, in fact Cole had been a replacement father, and his imperfections were what drew him to Cole.

_'Hell that's why I felt like I could tell him everything because he wouldn't judge, unlike Leo.'_

Pushing all thought away Chris opened the letter that Cole had left for him hopefully it would give them some answers that they were looking for; hopefully they would be able to bring him back.

( 8 ( 98(( 8 8 8

Wyatt stood before the front door of the mansion he knocked on the door when he saw Paige answer he smiled, for anyone who knew him they would have easily told her that the smile was calculating, evil. But for Paige all she saw was an attractive young man knocking on her door.

_'Praying and hoping he's single, praying and hoping.'_

"Hi does a Nelly Smith live here?"

"No…no Smith's live here. What do you need maybe I can help you?"

"Unless you know where I can get a job working as a social worker I don't think so."

Wyatt smiled knowing he had successfully worked the beginning of his plan.

_'And you Auntie Paige are going to help me. What better way to catch a whitelighter then keeping a close eye on his charge and when it comes to Paige no one is closer than a possible boyfriend.'_

8 9 87 &7 & & 6 r5 &

As Chris read the letter he couldn't believe it there is was in black and white the answer they were looking for.

To Be Continued……


	11. Chapter 11:Ressurrections &old enemies

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter Eleven: Resurrections and old enemies **

Chris re-read the letter he couldn't believe it but it was true, there it was in black and white, in Cole's own handwriting the answer the spell needed to resurrect him, the only thing needed would be some of Jamie's blood, which he knew she would be willing to freely give to bring her father back. Despite her current anger at him.

Walking to the door of the master bedroom Chris knocked on the door, raising his voice a little,

"Hay Jay I think it's time you stopped sulking about your dad's imperfections and got your ass out here and helped bring your dad back so you can tear into him for what ever it is that's got all pissy."

When the door that was separating him and cousin opened almost as if she had ripped the door open he saw Jamie standing in front of him in a pair of hip-hugger, boot cut jeans and a camisole top, to say he was surprised at the sudden change of wardrobe would be a gross understatement, drawing his eye-brows together Chris was about to ask her how such a thing could happen, Jamie answered his unasked question,

"The clothes in the cupboard and the draws and for me there was a note on the bed saying that the stuff was for me."

Walking past him Jamie went over to the kitchen she got her self a glass and poured herself a strong shot of scotch, when Chris saw her down it one gulp he knew that the situation was going from bad to worse one thing that Jamie could not do was hold her liquor.

He moved over to her taking the scotch bottle out of her hand, he turned her to face him, tilting her head up to look up at him, using his most soothing voice he began to speak to her,

"Jay I may not be an empath but I know there something wrong please tell me what it is."

Jamie bit her bottom lip looking at Chris with tears in her eyes,

"It's the spell Chris…the spell Wyatt used to kill John and J.C…"

Her quite statement was meet by silence, Chris didn't know what to say when it came to comfort and condolence he had always turned to her, what was he meant to do for the woman who held him, even as children she had always been the one to comfort him when the sisters had died she had held him as he cried quietly whispering how it was going to be okay.

Doing what she had always done for him Chris pulled Jamie into his arms for a hug letting her cry on his shoulder. When he felt the sob begin to lessen and felt her pull out of his arms he knew she was ready to hear what he had to say.

With his hands on her shoulders Chris made sure that he was making eye contact with his cousin.

"Jay the letter Uncle Cole left for me has the spell we'll need to resurrect him…"

The rest of his statement was cut off by Jamie.

"Okay what will we need?"

"Look for yourself"

Chris handed Jamie the letter he was he read the letter when he saw her frown he knew that she must have hit something he had missed.

_'Okay may it's just the part about the blood…no it can't be that if there is one thing for sure about Jamie is she isn't squeamish when it comes to blood, guts, and gore. Okay what did I miss?'_

"Chris you didn't read this spell very carefully did you?"

"Of course I did it only calls for your blood."

"Yeah, but…the semantics of it."

"What about the semantics"

"Power of three."

"What?"

"It's on the back of the page you didn't read the whole letter did you?"

"Let me see that!"

Chris said taking the papers out of her had, when he read the part of the letter she was talking about Chris couldn't contain the defeated groan that came out of him.

"You can't be serious how the hell are we going to get them to say the spell. I don't think I need to remind you but your dad is not their favorite person."

"You know Chris there are times I wonder how you ever became the leader of the resistance think it should be glaringly obvious how your going to get the sisters to say the spell."

_'Sarcasm is her comfort zone, sarcasm is her comfort zone. Damn it it's mine as well.'_

"Well someone had to take the job and last I checked you weren't there to do it. And as for glaringly obvious I would have thought it would have hit you like a two by four that the only person with that power is you."

"I sorry Chris but haven't you ever heard of technology?"

"Oh…because it's so dependable… you and I both know that if you want that spell to be said by the sisters you would have to use your mind-melt thing to get them to do it!"

"Yeah and what have dad pop up in the manor so they can vanquish him yet again."

"Well how else are you going to record them saying the spell?"

"Oh…I don't know you are their whitelighter and let's not forget the fact that you find it oh…so very easy to lie to them."

Jamie put a hand over her heart in a mocking gesture.

"Your own mother and father how could you Chris?"

"I might be careful who I call a liar… pot…kettle."

Jamie just rolled her eyes a trait that Chris found the most annoying amongst the Halliwell women.

"If you record each one of them saying the spell you could easily edit and remix to were it sounds like they are saying together it's called a tape recorder and a computer two thing we have. Remember my dad the lawyer."

Chris knew his cousin was right as their whitelighter he knew he probably wouldn't need to give too much of a reason why he needed to hear the spell.

"Jamie there is one problem how can we be sure that a recording of them saying the spell would work?"

"Yeah it would. And it did."

"It did when?"

"Um…ah…yeah there was this time that mom was in college and some girls had a store bought spell book…they showed it to mom, she being the ever astute witch that she is read off a correct version of the spell, the girls with her went to use it they played the recording they had and hey presto animals turned into men."

Chris looked skeptically at his cousin unsure if he should believe her.

"How is it that you know this story were as I don't?"

When Jamie let out a nervous giggle and shrugged her shoulders,

"Jamie what did you do?"

Chris said looking at his cousin through narrowed eyes the look Jamie had often called 'the pissed off parent look'.

"Nothing really it was a long time ago back when we all were in high-school."

She was now chewing on her bottom lip,

"Do you remember what happened in your junior year of high-school …the little incident with Jane Pavloski and the way the cheerleading squad thought you we're all that."

With a lot of trepidation Chris answered her,

"Yeah…"

"Well there was this little mishap I had with a spell you see what I wanted to happen was for Uncle Leo to see the truth of Wyatt's nature and pretty much anyone that came into contact with him."

"So far sounds like a doable spell you've done trickier ones I've seen you write them how did it back fire?"

"Hello! Chris I was fourteen what do you think went wrong while I was casting the spell for what ever reason I can't remember I thought of you the next thing I know a very human being wants to be around you. You didn't see you just saw you but the rest of us we was you, the inner you."

"So the inner me is cute gauging from the reaction I got from the girls during that time! But that doesn't explain you knowing that spells work the same when recorded?"

"Simple dad told me so I didn't feel bad about screwing up royally."

Chris nodded his head in understanding,

"Ya know your plan makes sense the sisters despite everything are still to flip about their magic hell even after what happened to aunt Prue they still practice magic in public risking the exposure of magic, they'll probably end up getting The Erasers on their ass."

"So Chris do you have a shift at P3 today."

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you I have plans to hook up with Sheila and Daryl."

"You've got plans…you're going to a club dressed like that!"

"Okay Chris I love ya…but one you are not my dad I'll go dressed however I want…two I can make plans and have friends…and three they want to thank me for saving Sheila…and just so you know Phoebe asked me to come by as well."

With a casual shrug of her shoulders walking past him her 5'2 petite frame, turning to see his cousin enter the master bedroom, Chris couldn't help the shudder that ran down his back at how similar she looked like her mother, anyone seeing Jamie from behind would easily mistake her for Phoebe if they didn't know about her drastic hair-cut.

Shrugging his shoulders Chris decided to take a look around the penthouse that was going to be his new living space now that Jamie was here. He looked at the couch loving the size of it, one thing was for sure no matter what side Cole fought for, the man had taste.

But what really got Chris's attention was the plasma flat screen T.V. opposite the couch, Chris could see it now after a long day of being in the immature company of the sisters he would come home Jamie would be there, a hot meal ready and waiting, she'd be vegging in front of the T.V. with her dad sitting beside her.

Chris shock off the melancholy feelings that this brought on, he tried to forget that it was Bianca who had been getting cooking lessons from Jamie and that the meal that was ready was normally her first attempt at one thing or another, or the fact that the two people sitting on the couch would have had an infant seated between them.

Chris continued to walk around the penthouse when he came to a closed door he couldn't help his curiosity getting the better of him, he pushed open the door, Chris saw that the room was if he didn't know any better his.

Walking into the room he saw a crisp white envelop on the bed, moving to it he saw that it had his name on it, the letter was clearly written by Cole, ripping open the envelop Chris reads the letter.

While reading the letter Chris couldn't help the smile that spreads across his face he didn't know how but Cole knew they were coming and to top matters off was still taking care of them. Just like Jamie said there was the letter with instructions to use the stuff he had bought for them and that all the stuff was for them.

Chris went over and pulled open a drawer inside it were an array of jeans, pulling out the one on top Chris saw that sure they were just plan blue jeans sure they were Levi's, but it was that fact that they cargo pants the kind he favored giving more room for potions to be stored, that made the smile on his face grow.

The chuckle he let out was not out of place in fact he remembered how pissed Cole got at the sisters because they never had enough potions on them.

Tucking the pair of jeans under his arm Chris began rummaging through the other drawers he pulled out a long sleeved navy blue shirt, a clear pair of socks and boxers. Having not showered in a couple of days one was defiantly in order.

After having showered Chris went back into his room for lack of a better term when he pushed the door closed behind him, it was there that he saw previously hidden behind the door a new pair of Doc Martins. Chris was once again grateful for Cole's practicality, with all the secret trips down to the underworld and the constant demon attacks a pair of steel toed, heavy soled boots were always in order.

Having dressed Chris went out to find Jamie sitting on the couch, he saw that she was wearing the same jeans she had changed into earlier, but over the burgundy silk camisole was a long sleeved boat neck fitted gossamer crotched burgundy wool sweater, and her hair was tied back in a loose French braid.

But what the one thing that stood out the most for Chris was the necklace that was at the base of her throat the medallion the same as the one that was in his pocket, but what broke his heart was the two rings she was wearing on her thumb was John's ring and on her own ring finger was her own simple gold wedding band.

"Jay ready to go?"

Jamie looked up at him and nodded her head picking up her purse, jacket, and keys to her dad's Porsche.

When they made it to the door Jamie threw the keys to Chris, he gave her a funny look.

"What I don't know my way around not my time and all that."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you let me drive you never let me drive."

Jamie just shrugged her shoulders and hit the button for the evaluator, she shrugged on her coat.

When they arrived a P3 the first thing they were hit by was the noise, the song being played by the band wasn't one they knew but that wasn't something that shocked them, after all they never listened to the golden oldies, with the exclusion of certain songs.

When they were in the club it was practically deserted the people there consisted of the sister minus one, the waiters, bartenders, and the rehearsing band.

Piper saw both Chris and Jamie come into the club, she made her up to them Phoebe hot on her heels.

"Where were you this afternoon you bailed on us?"

Piper asked Chris in an accusatory tone, which annoyed the hell out of Jamie, having heard it too often during her life time mostly addressed to her dad.

Phoebe then addressed Jamie,

"Hey, you made it although the club doesn't open till seven and it six."

"Yeah I know, I don't know how to get here and I needed someone to show me the way."

"Well take off your coat and sit with me and when Paige comes you'll get to meet her I think she would really like you."

_'I really don't think she will.'_

Was the thought echoed by the time traveling cousins.

With that said Phoebe pulled Jamie away from Chris and Piper.

"Well Chris where were you? Listen you are the one that keeps on telling us how we're not doing are jobs good enough and the moment you're girlfriend is in town you're no where to be seen!"

"Piper I'm you're wightlighter I do not fight demons that is your job and as to where I was that has nothing to do with you not yet anyway I was doing my job following a very promising lead. And I said this once and I'll say it again Jamie is not I repeat is not my girlfriend, nor will she ever be. Got it! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and get ready for work a job that if you remember I don't have to do."

With that Chris stormed past her, shaking her head Piper went over to where Phoebe was sitting with her new assistant.

When she got close enough to them she heard Phoebe thanking Jamie,

"You know Jamie thank-you for covering for me the article you wrote was great you know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were after my job."

Jamie laughed at her comment, shaking her head,

"That is the one thing in the world I don't want."

Piper sat down next to Phoebe, she extended her hand to Jamie,

"Hi I'm Piper Phoebe's older sister."

Accepting her hand Jamie shook it,

"Jamie McCarthy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, so you're married. It's not to Chris is it? Because he practically jumped down my throat when I called you his girlfriend."

Piper said pointing to the wedding band Jamie wore.

Phoebe went to intervene remembering what Jamie had said about a fiancé and how Chris had been a good friend to her, but she was hit by a wave of pain so intense that it cut off her ability to speak.

"No I'm not married…I was…I…he…."

Jamie closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"He past away a few months ago…um…Chris said he knew him…we've been friends ever since."

The silence that extend between the three women deafening.

"So…"

Piper said trying to fill the silence with anything. In the end it was Jamie who ended it.

"Piper you have a really nice club, I was wondering how you came up with the name P3?"

"Oh…it was for us, we are P3, myself Piper, Phoebe, and Pr…Paige."

"That's nice."

The uncomfortable silence was put to an end by the arrival of Daryl and Sheila,

"Hi Jamie!"

Was Sheila bright greeting, the smile she received from Jamie was equally bright.

Sheila made a move to hug Jamie; a hug that Jamie quickly gave into, the hug shared between the two was quickly followed by one from Daryl. He then turned to the sisters.

"Piper, Phoebe…where Paige?"

"Some guy knocked on our door and they're having coffee together. So how do you guys know Jamie?"

"Well I would ask the same thing if I didn't already know she worked for Phoebe. She saved Sheila's life some mugger was holding a gun to her and Jamie here heard Sheila cry for help and well helped."

The rest of the evening past well with very few pauses in conversation until,

"Hey did you guys see the Porsche parked outside it looks a lot like the one Cole used to own."

Daryl said, trying to be subtle wondering if maybe yet again Cole Turner had cheated death and was trying to insert himself in the sisters lives.

"There's a Porsche parked outside, funny I don't see Jason anywhere?"

Was Phoebe's reply, Cole the farthest thing from her mind.

"Actually it's mine."

Jamie said with a bright smile.

"Oh…you have a Porsche? The closest I came to a Porsche was Cole's when he let me borrow it."

"It's kind of an inheritance, came with the penthouse."

"Wow and you work for me."

"Yeah…it's weird I'm not rich my family isn't rich but a friend of my dad's past away and he had a soft for me you know the daughter he never had thing and left me everything."

Everyone's eyes were on her, the uncomfortable silence was put to and end with Paige's arrival,

"Hey guys!"

She said waving her hand, Phoebe introduced Paige to Jamie when they shock hands, Jamie was hit by a premonition,

Jamie saw that Chris was still behind the bar, turning to the people around her,

"You know what the next round is on me, what would you guys like?"

After getting up they rattled off the drinks they wanted Jamie made her way over to the bar.

"CHRIS!"

Jamie yelled to get his attention over the noise, when he made his way over to her, he could clearly see the worry etched on her face,

"Jay what's wrong?"

"He's here! Wyatt is here he was Paige's date!"

"Shit!"

"Tell me about it, you need to get the sisters back home and get them to say the spell, dad needs to be here now!"

Chris nodded his head,

"Do what you have to do."

Nodding her head Jamie closed her eyes, using her power she sent an image to Phoebe that looked like a demon was attacking the manor, leaving Leo and baby Wyatt defenseless.

When Jamie and Chris saw Phoebe look like she was having a premonition, they put their plan in action.

Chris went over to the sisters saying that they needed to get home that there was an emergency. Jamie went to the washroom she shimmered herself to the penthouse getting the type recorder and the spell. Shimmering back she gave them to Chris who orbed himself to the manor.

Jamie went back to Daryl and Sheila telling then that she was tired, and made plans to see them again another day, heading out she drove back to the penthouse.

At the manor there was a frenzy the sisters were flipping through the book trying desperately to find a demon matching the description of the one Phoebe had seen.

Chris knew it was now or never, persuading the sisters to repeat the spell was easier than he thought. With it recorded, Chris went to work on convincing the sisters that the premonition was not going to happen at that very moment and that the best thing they could do now was to put wards up.

When Chris finally orbed back to the penthouse he saw that Jamie had everything ready, five candles were lit each at a point of the pentagram, that she had drawn on the ground with red chalk, in the middle of the pentagram were several different crystals each representing different elements in the human body, sprit, soul, and mind.

Resting on top of these crystals was a large ceremonial bowl with several bowls in side of it the context of each different in the largest was earth, the second fire, the third was empty representing wind, the forth was filled with water and floating on the surface was on more bowl also empty.

"You have the spell?"

"Yeah they even said it together so no need to edit."

Jamie nodded her head, standing up she brushed off her pants she walked over to Chris and pulled him to the pentagram.

"Chris I've been thinking…how is this meant to work we you my blood to call him but that what give him form, magic can't fight biology."

"Jamie what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's not just my blood, to give a person form you need a mix of both XX chromosome and XY chromosome. I was wondering if you want to be that XY that will forever make up my dad, our dad."

Chris was struck speechless by Jamie's offer he knew she knew that he loved Cole like a father, but her asking him this meant that not only she knew but that she saw it the way he did, Cole may not be his biological father but he had always been there when in counted making him his father.

The other fact also remained that it did make more sense that the spell would need a mix of both female and male, to give a person form, magic was power, but it could not go against the laws of nature.

Chris nodded his head in acceptance to Jamie's offer extending his hand to her, Jamie took hold of his hand cutting it deeply with the knife, she put his hand over the bowl in the water, when she went to cut herself Chris played play on the tape, Jamie's blood flowed as the sisters recorded voices chanted the spell.

With their blood mixing, it took on a glowing orange color it got brighter and brighter, until both Jamie and Chris had to shield their eyes, then the wind in the room started to howl knocking them to the ground, the howling along with the light got brighter and brighter until they heard an explosion, so strong that it shattered the windows and the tents of the towers complex thought they were suffering from another earthquake.

When all stilled in the penthouse Chris and Jamie looked towards the pentagram and in the middle they saw the quivering shape of a very necked Cole Turner.

To be continued…….


	12. Chapter 12:Dead man walking

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter twelve: Dead man walking…**

Chris and Jamie both stood up on shaky legs the power of the spell, the power in the room had vibrated through them, the final explosion was something that had jarred their very bones.

But seeing the necked form of Cole lying in the middle of the pentagram is what made the feeling of their stomach lining their throats worthwhile. Jamie moved forward over to the couch where she had earlier placed a blanket, moving over she covered him with the blanket. Jamie made sure to check his pulse, and that he was breathing normally, turning to Chris, she said.

"Now we wait. Chris could you move dad to the couch."

Chris nodded his head, using his telekinesis he moved Cole to the couch. When Cole was on the couch Jamie made sure that the blanket was securely tucked in around his body. Taking great care to make sure that he was comfortably laid out. Jamie stood up lend over Cole with a gesture filled with love Jamie brushed his hair off his face, and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight dad."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

He felt like he was floating in a sea of gray, nothing made sense he knew he was dead but that didn't stop the feeling that his heart was beating against his chest .It felt like each fiber of his body was being pulled in a different direction.

But this wasn't a new feeling for him after all this was one of the circles of hell which one didn't really matter, but one of them nonetheless.

But true torment that was something he hadn't felt until the soft brush of the loving hand through his hair, followed with the gentle kiss on his forehead. But what made him wish that he could just be thrown in the firry pits of hell that all religious groups rant and rave about had been the whispered words of, "goodnight dad."

Sure he remembered the day the image of his future self came to him, telling him what to do with his estate. And that he shouldn't give up hope on Phoebe that she would come around and all would be okay. That he should take care of the young man and woman that would resurrect him.

But the pain was too much it was all too much. Why couldn't he just die? They had killed him once and when he came back they killed what little was left of him.

Once again he was slipping swimming in a sea of gray, nothing lived here, and all was dead, like he was.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

In a darkened room in the manor, Phoebe awoke with a start, her heart beating furiously against her heart.

_'Something isn't right I don't know what it is but something had changed something big and we won't know till it bits up on the ass.'_

Getting herself under control Phoebe went back to sleep to dream of blue eyes, and a laughing little girl.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

In the depths of the underworld there stood a woman who could only be described as breathtakingly beautiful, with long dark red hair, emerald green eyes, ivory white skin, and lips obviously painted red, she wore a black dress that hugged her form clearly displaying her barely cover breasts, the dress's cut left nothing to the imagination.

"How can I help you my liege?"

She addressed the young man who had flamed into her chambers, and ability easily recognized as the Source's.

"Well first I don't need everyone knowing of my arrival."

Wyatt said with a smirk firmly in place.

"Well then I suggest you don't flam from place to place. But I know that is not why you are here. I do however have the spell you need to fool the charmed one into a false sense of trust."

"And they wonder why you live oracle if you ask me it should have been obvious."

The oracle smirked and gave a little nod at the backhanded complement she had received from the future source of all evil.

She walked, more slinked her way over to Wyatt holding in front of her the slip of paper with the spell on it.

Wyatt grabbed hold of the hand that had held the spell, and pulled the oracle to his body when she pressed up against him, he fisted his hand in her long deep red fair. Pulling her hair back into a painful angel, kissing her viscously. A kiss eagerly returned in all its brutality.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The next day Chris woke up in the penthouse for a change well rested. He quickly got up and dressed, he walked into the living room making sure not to make to much noise in case Cole was still asleep.

_'Is he asleep or simply out cold? Well it doesn't make a difference either way he needs his rest and the last thing he needs is my stomping around with my heavy boots.'_

When he came in to the living-room he made his way over to the couch and saw to his great refill that Cole had shifted during the night.

"Morning Chris."

Jamie whispered from behind him, turning around he saw that she hadn't gotten much sleep, not that he blamed her he normally never got much sleep especially since his little escapade into the past sleep had been something that eluded him or may be it was just the fact that he had been sleeping on a lumpy old couch in a drafty night club.

"Morning Jay. You didn't get much sleep did you."

It was said as a fact not a question.

"Not a wink to many thoughts running through my head, I've only been in the past now two days and I'm already lying to my mother, planning the best way to avoid a criminally insane, obsessed cousin, who happens to be the source of all evil, and is now dating our aunt. I'm trying to keep my mom from committing career suicide by sleeping with her boss…oh and I resurrecting my father from the dead. Not bad for forty-eight hours."

"I thought that sleeping with your boss was the one way to keep your job and climb the corporate ladder."

Chris said with a cheeky smile and a raised eye-brow.

"Ha…ha…I'm going to be careful not to split my seams laughing. Coffee."

"Yeah that would be great."

Jamie went into the kitchen, Chris didn't follow her instead he stood in front of the sleeping form of Cole Turner. He noticed the frown that marred his much younger face.

_'I just hope that his younger face doesn't mean his dumber and slower on the uptake face. As it happens to be with the sisters. Wait a minute when did he get dressed last I checked he was tucked in with his birthday suit.'_

He was jarred out of his thoughts by the smell of coffee right under his nose.

"I said a little spell last night got him dressed the last thing either one of us needs is a possibly disoriented father figure walking around in nothing but what God gave him."

Chris couldn't help the small smile that creped across his lips at that statement, he couldn't have agreed more but all thoughts of joking around were thrown out the window when the reason they had resurrected Cole early came back to him.

"Jamie are you sure it's smart to use magic with Wyatt here, we've always been able to sense you, especially when you use magic and Wyatt has always been able to feel you more keenly then I ever have been able to."

"Relax Chris; Wyatt is in the underworld right now he can't sense me. You forget that the sensing thing has always been a two way street with all of us."

After a couple of minutes of quietly sipping their coffee, when Jamie suddenly spoke up.

"Chris I'm going to need to get to work today I can't take off my second day, so could you check in on dad every so often just to make sure he's okay."

"Yeah, plus I gives me a reason to be away from the sisters."

Once again silence settled over them.

"You know one day Chris you're going have to talk about Bianca, and all this mess that is around you. It will break you. And I've seen enough of broken men, I can't let that happen I won't let it happen. Promise me you'll talk to me, it doesn't have to happen today, but please promise me you'll talk to me."

Jamie asked in a quite voice, her voice breaking in the end the tears obviously in her voice and eyes.

Chris chocked down his own tears, Bianca was something he tried not to think about it, her death was the biggest indicator of his failure the proof that he had changed so little in the future. But he knew that she was right Jamie tended to be always right annoyingly right, he nodded his head in silent agreement to her plea.

With an arm he pulled her to his side, and kissed the stop of his head.

"I promise, someday soon I promise."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Jamie was sitting behind her desk she had already sorted out the letters, and now all she could was wait for Phoebe to come into work. Her stomach felt as if a cluster of butterflies had taken residents, and were throwing themselves a block party.

Her mother and father had always said they had a special bond that no matter what they could feel each other.

_'God I hope that was there mushy lovey doveiness and not actual fact because if it is God help us all.'_

Finally unable to take it anymore, Jamie made sure that Wyatt was still in the underworld, when she got a lock she knew that he still was in the underworld. She opened her draw and said a quick spell, in the place where her hand been resting a desk of Tarot cards now lay.

Pulling them out, she placed them on the desk,

"Show me what going to happen to Cole Turner."

Separating the deck into three equal parts. When she turned over the top three cards

_'Well his past was death already knew that last I checked a resurrection was followed after death not before, present oh… the magician, he's meant to be life and a trickster…well duh we are talking about my dad here…and the future love. Well that was no help at all I know all that.'_

"Stupid cards, can't even give me a half assed answer."

Jamie muttered under her breath.

"Tarot cards Jamie and first thing in the morning. Tell me that's not how you start your day off."

Startled Jamie looked up at Phoebe.

"Not normally but my dad is in town and he's crashing on my couch, and I just wanted to know if everything was going to work out for him."

Jamie said with a casual shrug of her shoulder.

"So do you really believe in this sort of stuff."

"Yeah actually I do."

"Good…good."

Phoebe then went into her office closing the door behind her. Jamie decided to wait five minutes before she went into Phoebe's office with a cup of coffee ready at hand.

"Knock…knock I thought you could you do with a cup and maybe someone to talk to you look like you could use a sounding board."

Jamie said with her brightest smile she walked over to Phoebe's desk and placed the coffee mug in front of her.

Phoebe smiled back at Jamie,

"That's a nice outfit you're wearing, you look really nice."

Jamie looked down at her retro cream lace top with its high neck, fabric covered buttons, and long Victorian style sleeves, paired with a green full skirt that reached mid-calf with brown knee high leather boots. Her hair pulled into a side pony tail.

"Thanks but your avoiding the subject we were talking about you."

Jamie said leveling Phoebe with a no nonsense look.

"You know Jamie it's customary to complement your complementor."

"You look nice, black it a good color on you, now why do you look like you've seen a ghost."

Jamie said sitting down in the chair in front of Phoebe's desk.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something but then snapped it shut, deciding to sip her coffee instead. After a few more minutes of silence Phoebe began to speak.

"Did you ever get that feeling that there was something that you should know, something so important that it could effect the rest of your life. But you couldn't quit put your finger on it."

"Yeah I know that feeling."

"It was weird but last night I felt like a part of my soul was back, like I was some how complete. I don't know why I'm telling you this I normally talk to my sister about stuff like this. But I don't know there's something about this, but there's something about this feeling. Like, like the feeling I got around my ex-husband."

"And you can't talk about your sisters about your ex-husband?"

"No they never liked him…hated him would be the better term."

"But that's not the weird part is it."

"No the weird part is that my ex-husband is dead. But I feel…last night it felt like he's here like he's back."

Jamie gives Phoebe a weak, watery smile, leaning forward she puts her hand on Phoebe's forearm giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No it's not weird…wh…wh… what was he like?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Yeah I think it does. I don't know you that well Phoebe we've just meet, but I can see this is bothering you and you have to face it, listen to your own advice, and I don't know allow yourself to love, love him, and to look back with out all this angst it's not good. Trust me I know love doesn't go away when the person dies."

_'God Jamie way to get her to like you. But that is the thing I don't know her sure she's my mom but she died before I really got to know her, I was twelve and all major mile stones were with dad.'_

Jamie and Phoebe sat in the office the silence was reminiscent of a good old fashioned cowboy stand-off.

"Get your coat and come on."

"What, what about my article?"

Jamie stood with her hands on her hips and said,

"Phoebe your article runs every other day. Giving you time to read the letter and come up with a good response to them, yesterdays is already in today's newspaper meaning you don't need to start writing one now in fact you could write it tomorrow and the world still wouldn't end. So grab your coat you're coming with me."

Jamie walked out of Phoebe's office and grabbed her own coat.

_'I don't know why I wore this coat. Yes you do it goes with the retro, plus it was something that dad went out and bought you, with the faux green fur collar and trim and the embroidered cream sued. And you've had your leather coat for four years you need a break.'_

After she had finished buttoning up her coat, she turned around to see a shell shocked Phoebe looking at her.

"Phoebe...Phoebe…what's wrong?"

Before she had time to even get a grunt out of her Phoebe hit the ground she had fainted.

8 88 8 888 8888 8 88

Chris had been in the manor since eight, the past two hours had been listening to Piper's worries of what evil thing was coming after Wyatt, and Paige silently yet effectively gush about grown-up and evil Wyatt.

_'God how can she not sense he's evil? But when it was Cole it had been oh…he's evil he doesn't want us to orb into his home. Well if I had just gotten married and I had a sister-in-law that hated my guts, wanted me dead and could orb in at any moment I too would have a no orbing policy. Ok I know he was evil at the time but that's beside the point she says, no boasts that she was able to sense the change in him .So how is it she can't sense the evil in Wyatt? There was the vampire incident she never felt anything then either and hello **vampire**, I mean the standing in shadows and the ominous black on black didn't give that away, or how about the death white complexion, but seeing her pasty self she must have chosen to ignore it. And now Wyatt... how can she ignore it I mean Jamie and I knew something wasn't right with Wyatt? So how is it she can't sense anything? Oh…I forgot it's not Cole so then it's an honest mistake and he may want to change.'_

"Chris are you even listening ever since Phoebe had her premonition all you've done is right it off. Isn't this your mission protecting my son from evil?"

Piper snapped at Chris.

"Piper I need you to calm down. We are going to get no where if you are off the deep end. Just relax as for the demon I did some legwork went to the underground to see if I could find any demons that matched Phoebe's description…"

"And!"

Both Piper and Paige said in unison.

"**And**... I found that it is a lower level demon easily hired by anyone so I wasn't able to find who had hired him. But I do know that all you'll need to do is blow him up."

"Well that sounds simple enough."

Piper said with a nod of her head

"Yeah simple enough…ah…Paige could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure about what?"

"It's about your date from last night."

"What about him? He was nice and normal. And wants to be a social worker. Plus he's cute. In over words he's perfect."

"Perfect or not this is not a good time for you to be seeing anyone least of all someone who **magicall**y knocked on **your door**, looking for someone else and oh…miracles of miracles wants to be **a social worker!**"

"Listen Chris you maybe our whitelighter but that doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do in our life."

Piper snapped not liking the tone he had taken with Paige even though she felt the same way.

"Fine what ever."

With that Chris orbed out of the manor.

"God why does he have to be so neurotic, I mean sure he's cute but nuts. I don't know how that girl puts up with him."

"What girl."

"You know what girl Piper Phoebe's new assistant."

"Oh…you know I've been thinking about that, I mean she said last night that she meet Chris after her husband died."

"Yeah so?"

"Well... what if her husband was a witch, I mean it would explain why Chris helped her get the job with Phoebe, and the fact that she wasn't surprised when you guys went into her office and didn't come back. What does she do instead of being freaked, she had the article done and ready to hand in to Elisa."

"So you think her husband was a witch and that maybe she might have a better understanding of the world of magic than parlor tricks."

"Yeah."

Any further discussion about Jamie was cut off by Leo orbing into the manor.

"There's something big going on."

"How big Leo?"

"Big enough it's got all whitelighters on alert. You'll need to get Phoebe here."

"I'm on it." Paige said she then orbed out of the manor.

As she orbed out they heard a door opening and the sound of voices.

"I really think you should go and see a doctor Phoebe it's not natural that a woman as young as you, and as obviously as fit as you faints for no reason."

"I had a reason.

"Oh…really what was it I really would like to hear it."

Phoebe kept on walking into the living room when she saw that both Piper and Leo were standing there, with Wyatt in his play-pen.

When Piper and Leo saw Jamie they both visibly paled.

"Okay don't you guys faint on me too."

"What do you mean faint?"

Leo asked Jamie confused because he had never meet the young woman standing in front of him.

"You know faint, blacking out and hitting the ground with a thud. Lots of pain involved. Hi I'm Jamie McCarthy and you are?"

"Leo Wyatt. Piper's husband."

"When did Phoebe faint Jamie?"

Piper asked.

"When she stepped out of her office and looked at me, if she was a guy I'd be upset about it."

"Pheebes are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay I'll leave now. Phoebe try to relax today. I'll go to the office and bring you the letters, so you can get your work done; we wouldn't want you killing yourself."

With that Jamie walked out of the manor. Instead of going to the Bay Mirror she went back to the penthouse. Once the doors of the elevator opened Jamie saw that Chris was in the living room. He was standing with his back ramrod straight, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn that Piper had frozen him.

Walking further into the penthouse, she heard an unmistakable voice,

"Who are you? And were am I?"

"Da…Cole I'm Jamie." She said as she made her way closer to Cole crouching in front of placing her hand on his knee.

"And simply put you are alive. This is the penthouse. And we need your help."

When he heard that it was almost as if the cloud of disorientation was lifted off him.

"You're them, it was true…"

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13: The time travelers

**Ripples through time **

**Chapter Thirteen: The time travelers….. **

"True what's true?"

Chris asked finally snapping out of his shock, he knew that he shouldn't have been shocked but it was one thing to know that you had resurrected a died future uncle, but it was another thing for that uncle to be up and basically rambling like a mad man.

It's a funny thing about the truth you may know it people may tell you about it but seeing it first hand, is different a part of you can make believe that it wasn't as bad as they said it was. But when faced with fact you can not look at it through rose colored glasses editing what you don't like. But this was different the man seated in front of him wasn't the calm and collected, understanding uncle. This was most defiantly a mad man. Driven by one thing desperation, that thought alone filled Chris with dread it was thing to be in the company of mad men, but it was another thing to be in the company of a driven, determined mad man, they tended to be dangerous and violent in their insanity.

"The man I think it was me, he said he said…but it couldn't be true. Could it? I'm dead I'm not alive I'm dead. They killed me, it was the third time, nothing is felt, nothing…nothing."

"Shh…shh… it's okay Cole look at me."

Jamie said bring Cole's attention back to her. Cole looked down at the young woman who was crouching down to be eye level with him as he sat on the couch. She took his hand in hers.

"Do you feel that, do you feel my hand holding yours?"

When he nodded his head, she continued

"See it's real, you're real. Feel it!"

She said taking his other hand she pressed it over his heart. Cole then began to shake his body shaking till it came out in a heart breaking sob.

"Why? Why?" the one word he kept on repeating over, and over again, Jamie moved to sit on the couch next to him she pulled him to her hugging him, running a hand through his hair.

After Cole had calmed down, he pulled away from Jamie, with a weak smile,

"I must sound like a mad man, and look like one too, I think I could use a shave and anything that could fix this funky smell I've got, how can you stand to be this close is beyond me."

Jamie just smiled at Cole, and Chris let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, they were both relived that he was starting to sound more like himself.

"Well you know the lay out better than anyone, take your shower, bath whatever, I've got to run past work and pick up the letters, Chris's got to go all whitelighters have been put on alert, so for the next hour or so you've got a run of this place. And I'll bring something to eat, we'll talk about everything. Kay."

When Cole nodded his head in agreement Jamie stood up.

"Okay I'm off." Chris said as he orbed out of the penthouse.

"Okay well I've got to go if I want to keep my job; everything is going to be okay I promise."

The words sounded strange coming out of Jamie's mouth normally it was Cole telling his daughter how everything was going to be okay, he was the one that promised, it had never been the other way around.

_'Well the past is chalked full of surprises first with the tramp-y mother and aunts, and now making promises of good out comes to her father.'_

She then leaned over and kissed on the forehead.

"You really need to work on the way you smell."

Jamie said as she turned and made her way to the elevator.

As she left Cole couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind.

_'Is that Phoebe's coat?'_

888 888 888 888 888 888 888

In the underworld the Oracle lay in her bed covered only by her sheet, Wyatt or as she called him the Source of the future, was now standing in one of the corners the light of the fire giving his sun kissed skin a golden glow, she heard him chant the spell she had found for him.

She didn't understand why the girl that he spoke of drove him to such extremes, but hers what not to question what he did, or his unnatural obsession, but what made her shudder was the next part of his plan.

The woman was his aunt yet he was going to use any means necessary to get the information he wanted, she just hoped he wasn't planning to do to the witch what he had just done with her. The result would devastate the witch upsetting the balance.

888 888 888 888 888 888 888

The sisters looked at Leo annoyed he had to come say something big had happened but he couldn't talk about it until they all were there including Chris.

Paige tapped her foot in irritation,

"Where is he?"

"Haven't you called him?"

Leo asked also wondering were Chris could be.

"No."

The sisters said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Listen I know you guys don't like him, but the guy isn't a mind-reader and if you want him here we are going to have to call for him."

"Okay fine."

Paige said with a role of her eyes.

"CHRIS!"

A few seconds later he orbed in the living-room of the manor.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here there something you need to know about it's big it's got all the elders buzzing."

"Oh…you mean the opening of more than one time portal in less than twenty-four hours?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I pay attention… keep my ear low to the ground or close to the sky considering the source."

"Well then I take it you wouldn't know that the second portal was opened by the future source of all evil, that he for some reason followed how ever came through in the first portal."

"I didn't know it was the Source himself but I did know he would send someone after the person who came through."

"And who is that person Chris?"

Leo asked angry at the amount of secrets Chris kept.

"My second in command."

"Second in command of what?"

This time it was Piper who asked the question.

"In the resistance did you really think that with the charmed ones gone we would sit back and watch as the Source took over the world? Why do you think I'm here? I have to stop it and I know for a fact that the event that triggered the mess that is my life started here. But I soon learnt I couldn't do it alone so I got my second to help me."

Chris couldn't keep the anger out of his voice he was furious.

_'They still don't get it why else do people travel in time because everything is hunky dory.'_

"Wait a minute!"

Piper said, thinking about what Chris had just said and what she and Paige had been talking about earlier.

"Your second in command wouldn't happen to be Jamie would she?"

Chris was about to protest the fact when Jamie knocked at the door. Leo went and opened it when she was her standing there holding a box filled with letters for Phoebe he let her in. She walked into the living-room and Piper went to freeze her when Jamie kept on walking over to the couch were Phoebe was sitting.

"Oh my God! You're a witch."

"Uh…oh…I guess the cat is out of the bag huh Chris?"

"Big time."

Chris and Jamie stood uncomfortably as the sisters and Leo scrutinized them.

"You're the reason some demon form the future is here, in our time possible putting the sisters lives in danger."

Leo said accusing Jamie of what he thought was an unforgivable crime.

"He won't hurt the sisters."

Both Jamie and Chris replied in an even, unaffected tone, over the years they had gotten used to Leo's self-righteous accusations.

"And you'd know this how? We never thought Cole would hurt Phoebe but he did."

Paige spat out arm crossed.

"Because she's an empath."

Phoebe said absolute certainty in her voice as she looked at Jamie, the few conversations she had with Jamie her ability to know what letters needed to be addressed and her understanding of her feelings this morning all pointed to her being an empath.

Jamie looked at Phoebe and smiled nodded her head indicating that Phoebe was right.

"So she's an empath that doesn't prove anything."

Paige said her suspicious getting the better of her, making her sound like her sound more ridicules instead of cautious.

"No it doesn't but I know this man unlike you. And I know what he's capable of, and what his next likely move will be and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that he won't come after the sisters, or anyone living in the manor."

"But he may he go after your parents or Chris's both of you haven't been born yet and if you are the leaders of the resistance against the Source of all evil. I think dead is what he wasn't you to be."

Phoebe rationalized, she didn't understand but she felt herself drawn to Jamie there was something about her that hit a note with her and with Jamie caring for Chris his welfare became important as well by proxy.

"Phoebe thanks but we'll be fine trust me. He won't hurt us."

"How can be so sure?"

Piper asked knowing she could trust Jamie due to her witch status.

Jamie bit her lip and looked at Chris throwing him a look that clearly said 'What do I tell them?'

But it wasn't Jamie who answered it was Chris,

"Because he loves Jamie and we are…we were once upon a time family."

"WHAT!"

The question was shouted out by all those in the room.

"What do you mean family?"

Leo asked through squinted eyes, he felt justified in his mistrust of Chris here he was telling them that one of the Sources men was his family.

"He's my brother."

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14:Conversations with dead peopl

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter fourteen: Conversations with dead people….**

The statement was meet by shock the sisters didn't know what to think or what to say.

Phoebe looked at Chris and saw a look she had experienced first hand, it was the same look in her eyes she had when she thought of Cole.

"But how can he be evil I mean you're a whitelighter?"

Paige asked perplexed she had always thought that whitelighters were above everyone else due to their angle status.

"That doesn't mean anything."

Chris said with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Chris's right people can have the best parents and yet turn into psychopaths, and in our time even easier."

Jamie said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"It can't be that bad."

Piper said not believing that the future could make so that even children of whitelighters and witches weren't safe from the lure of evil.

"And we're here for the scenery."

Chris said giving Piper a 'you can't honestly think that look.'

Jamie looked at the grand-father clock, she couldn't believe how much time she had spent just explaining the fact that Wyatt or as the sister called him 'the Source's hit man' wasn't going to hurt him.

"Listen I've got to go."

Jamie said remembering her promise to Cole and that she was only going to be gone for an hour.

"Where? To meet the hired man of the Source and conspire to kill us?"

Jamie rolled her eyes at Paige's comment her aunt had never trusted her in her own past and didn't trust her now.

_'Typical holier-than-thou Aunt Paige. I love her she family and all that but she sure knows how to rub me the wrong way.'_

"No in fact what I plan to do has nothing to do with him, but someone else who could easily make the biggest mistake of his life today, and maybe I can talk him out of it."

"I'm sure what ever he does it can't be that bad if he's still alive in the future."

"Paige!"

Both Piper and Phoebe exclaimed shocked at their sister's nonchalance, and obvious disregard to a person.

Jamie and Chris both had to bit there tongues, their nostrils flared and Phoebe could feel the hate, and resentment burning off them and directed at her sister, their hate was so over-powering that for a split second she felt it, and unknowingly let her hand strike her sister across the face.

The shocked gasps were the only noise that filled the room after the resounding sound of flesh slapped against flesh in anger.

Leo thought it best to intervene by turning everyone's attention to the other matter that had had the elders buzzing, he himself had been knocked side-ways by the power of the magic that had been used the night before and it wasn't just the portals opening.

"Listen there is something else that you all must know somebody last night around eleven performed a resurrection spell of some sort… we are still trying to locate the source of such powerful magic."

Both Jamie and Chris exchanged guilty glances that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Well that's simple it has to be from the underworld."

Piper said as if it was the most obvious thing the world

"Piper what do you mean?"

Leo asked a frown marring his brow indicating that he didn't understand what she had meant.

"What she means is that most resurrections that you guys have dealt with have something or another to do with a formally vanquished demon."

Chris said hoping to explain the logic behind Piper's statement.

"How is it that he doesn't know me but he knows me better than you?"

Piper said pointing a finger at Leo. Leo just shrugged his shoulders hopelessly.

Jamie was starting to feel a little antsy cleared her throat,

"Um…I still need to leave so I'm going to go."

Jamie said as she nodded her head with her hands pressed together pointed at the sisters, a trait Chris recognized, it was one she only used when she felt nervous and was on a time limit.

"Oh yeah…um…go do whatever you have to do, but you and I are going to have one long talk young lady."

Phoebe said in her most firm voice, Jamie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face in that moment it was easy for her to forget that they were in the past and that Phoebe didn't know her that well, she sounded like her mother.

"You can count on it, plus I'm holding you to talk to me about what we were talking about this morning."

Jamie gave Chris a look that showed how sorry she was for leaving him alone with the sisters with what was going on.

With what could only be described as a meek wave Jamie made a quick exit out of the manor.

When she left Leo said,

"Wasn't that your coat Phoebe?"

"Yeah or something like it."

Phoebe answered in a distracted manner trying to block out the memories the coat invoked.

888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888

Cole was standing looking out of the window of the penthouse, he didn't understand what was going on but he had an idea of what might happen next if fact he remembered a part of the conversation he had with his older self.

_Flashback:_

_"They are going to need your help. My help actually if you think about it I'm you you're me."_

_Said the older version of Cole he had a few gray streaks in his hair, he had a few days stubble growing, his cloths could only descried as worn they had probably seen better days._

_It reminded Cole too much of the way he first looked coming back from the wasteland only this time he was older._

_"Who are they? Why would they need my help look at me!"_

_And look at him he did._

_"And I wondered why Phoebe never wanted to have anything to do with me? Not only to I happen to have as Jamie would say a funky smell, you my friend are certifiably insane. But keep doing what you are doing and when Chris and Jamie get here take care of them they are good kids…and…uh…"_

_The older Cole shook his head and was turning to leave when Cole stopped him,_

_"What about Phoebe? Do we ever get back together?"_

_"Yeah you do…but trust me when I say let Jamie help you on that front. Trust her she knows what she's talking about especially when it has to do with Phoebe. I've got to go know the window is closing and I need to get back before I get sucked into limbo."_

_With that he had felt._

Now that he thought back on it there was something about the way his older self had talked about the girl Jamie, and there was something about her the way she looked at him, the way she had been taking care of him until she had to leave. There was something about her similar to that awareness the seems so tangible yet slightly out of reach.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ding on the elevator; he turned around to see Jamie walk in with a bag of take-away.

"Hay you're up and walking about… without the funky smell…I got Chinese."

She said holding up the bag she moved into the living room and put the food down on the coffee table she un-buttoned her coat and put it on the couch.

"Did you get egg rolls?"

"Yep enough for both you and Chris to gore yourselves."

"Yeah I forgot you're future girl."

"Yep that's me future girl to the rescue."

Jamie said with a bright smile that Cole easily recognized as Phoebe's.

"Oh my god you're Phoebe's daughter aren't you?"

"Still quick at the up take, I see, you wanna know something funny? Well not ha ha funny but more oh the ways life like to screw with you funny?"

Cole knew that it was a rhetorical question so he stayed quite.

"She can't see it but you; I could never get one over you."

It was than the awareness that had been out of his reach previously finally clicked.

"You're ours… mine and Phoebe's you're our daughter, but Chris isn't but…but he's your family isn't he?"

"My cousin."

"Leo and Piper's kid."

Jamie nodded her head.

"Well that explains the coat."

"What?"

"You've got to know the coat."

When Jamie showed no sign of recognition, Cole explained it further.

"It's the coat she was wearing the day she married me."

"No it wasn't if she was wearing a coat the day she married you she should have had her head checked it was too warm."

"Not in the future before from when I was the Source."

"You mean when you were possessed by the Source we have to be very clear on that point."

"Crystal."

"Good now let's eat before the food gets cold, lucky for us Chris is a freak and actually like his Chinese cold verse nice and warm the way it should be."

Cole and Jamie began eating there Chinese both feel into easy conversation, the main theme being the evil that both Jamie and Chris were trying to prevent, followed by the things Cole shouldn't do if he ever wanted to be with Phoebe again.

"Well what he did the last time definitely wasn't the way to go anything else… gravy."

Chris said as he orbed in.

"Oh…egg roles."

"Are you sure he's Leo's kid he's too much of a punk."

Cole said pointing at Chris throwing Jamie a disbelieving look.

"You told him!"

Chris yelled at Jamie.

"Hay! My dad unlike yours is not clueless"

Chris nodded his head and practically threw himself in on the couch next to Jamie, quickly scoffing down the remaining egg roles.

"That's so gross Chris…so… how deep are we in it with the sisters?"

"Well deep was three states back, but that's not the problem Wy is. And the fact that he's dating Paige and I can't seem to get it through her head that the guy is bad news but I can't tell her he's her nephew oh… and let's not forget the source of all evil."

The end of Chris's rant was meet by a mirthless laugh from Cole

"Hay can you guys make sure that whatever she says about this guy is on type just so I can show little Miss I'm- better- than- you how she sounded during this whole thing."

Both Chris and Jamie just raised there eye-brows, and both said,

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Jay do you think that this thing that is going on with Wy is the reason you have your demonic powers now, that because of her relationship with him she never felt justified to bind your powers?"

"Maybe…or maybe with dad being here a year before the original timeline changed things ya know I am now older… maybe the potion she original used had to be used at an exact age and exact alignment. At the end you never know about time travel kind of like the butterfly effect or the chaos theory there is a method to the madness."

Chris nodded his head and went back to eating his food, Jamie had finished eating got up washed her hand and went into the room that was now being called her room and changed she came out wearing sweat pants a t-shirt over it was a zip up hooded sports jacket and trainers.

"Kay I'm off to see the sisters and talk with Phoebe maybe I can get her to enchant the medallion or the rings for me so that Wy won't be able to track me when I shimmer or use magic when he's not in the underworld? Oh…yeah and my own personal rendition of the parent trap how could I possibly forget that I'm trying to insure my existence on this trip."

"Hay while you're at it could you get my mom and dad together you know because I would really like to be conceived in like then next couple of weeks because if I'm not bye-bye Chris."

"I'll see what I can do short of casting a lust spell and locking them in a room with aphrodisiac food and drink."

"How about we call that plan B"

"You two do know that the follow lust spell thing does work."

Cole said remembering the time the Seer had done something similar.

"Yeah we do. Bye Chris, dad… hay dad you might wanna look into getting a job. I'll see you guys around."

With that Jamie left both Chris and Cole to their cold Chinese; as Cole talked to Chris he found it amusing to see that he did get on well with people of the Halliwell bloodline just not most of the female side of the family.

As Chris and Cole talked they knew that this would be the only reprieve they would have from the up and coming battle. Soon neither could sit and talk as if there was nothing bad happening the plan that had been in Chris's mind since he had planned Cole resurrection was coming to a head, Wyatt was in the past he was working on getting a strong hold in the underworld. Now was the time for action Chris prayed that he had made the right choice.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15:When dealing with

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter fifteen: When dealing with time travel…lie**

Jamie was standing in front of the door of the manor, the small hairs at the back of her neck stood up, her stomach fluttered, all in all Jamie felt both terrified and nauseous, Jamie put the first feeling down tothat Wyatt had been here the second she couldn't quite place.

When she knocked on the door it hit her, the other feeling she was finding hard to place was guilt a feeling Jamie never felt first hand. She had never done anything she feltguilty about, regret most definitely there were a lot of things she had done that she had lived to regret, but she never felt guilty for what she had done, they had to be done, sometimes it was the wrong thing, butno one was ever hurt by what she had done, but this was different she had intentional lied to her mother, and her family.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening by Piper holding baby Wyatt,who was comfortably held with one arm on her hip.

"Time travel girl!"

Piper exclaims seeing Jamie standing.

"Hi."

Jamie said giving her a nervous, weak wave just as she did this something that shocked the living daylights out of Piper, Wyatt orbed to Jamie. Who quickly made a move to catch him.

"Wyatt!"

Piper yelled, quite shocked that he had orbed out of her arms and into the arms of a woman he had never meet.

Jamie was in an equal state of shock for reasons quite the polar opposite of Piper's she knew that baby Wyatt probably was able to feel the same bond she shared with Chris and the evil form of the innocent child she was now holding. But what shocked her was seeing Wyatt so small, so innocent.

With Wyatt still in Jamie's out-stretched arms, shehanded him back to Piper, they quickly walked into the manor not wanting anyone to see a repeat performance of what had justhappened.

"Phoebe's in thesun room, Paige is out we thought it would be better if she wasn't here after what happened this afternoon plus that guy she meet up with last night came by again and she went out with him."

Jamie nodded her head she knew Wyatt had been at the manor she could feel the essence that was him outside the manor now she felt it even more.

"Make yourself comfortable we will be drilling you in a few minutes. Take off your coat."

Piper said playing the part of the hostess. Jamie just raised her eye-brows at her wording. Trying to hid her smirk Jamie said,

"Piper you may want to lay off the _drilling you_ thing from the time I'm from it has a different connotation."

Piper frowned then it dawned on her what had meant causing her to blush a deep red. As she was trying to get over her embarrassment Jamie had taken off her jacket.

"Why don't I go see Phoebe?"

Jamie said turning around and heading to the sun room where she saw Phoebe's typing away at her lap top.

"Hay boss how's goes it in the salt mines?"

"Jamie!"

Phoebe said happy to see her time traveling assistant taking off her glass.

"How's your friend?"

"He's good ... he's going to be the man I know he is in the future."

"That's good. Right? I'm not sure I don't get time travel."

Phoebe replied with a smile.

"Neither do I it's kind of a learning process. But yeah it's good. So how are the letters?"

"Ah…avoidance I know that I've tried it."

Before she could stop herself Jamie said,

"I know."

"You know what do you mean you know? Do we know each other in the future?"

"Um…no not really well... yes…but not that well…I…I know the kids that grew up in this house….we….we kind of went to school together which sounds stupid…you don't kind of go to school you do go to school. It's kind of like there is no kind of pregnant you either are or aren't…so I went to school with the Halliwell kids, and I used to hang around here so I've seen you with the whole denial and avoidance."

"Do I have kids in the future are you friends with them?"

Asked an excited Phoebe she hoped she did, after the feelings she been having all day, feelings that reminded her of Cole she wanted to know that she had a future where she was happy and loved.

Jamie came and sat down next to Phoebe.

"Yeah you do a girl and twins I don't remember if there was anyone younger I only would hang around your eldest…your daughter, the twins were hard to forget and I would also hang out with Piper's kids they were closer to my age."

Jamie lied she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in saying she didn't remember her own siblings, she loved them with all her heart when her mother had died she had become mom, and her she was saying she didn't remember who she held as they cried for their mom, who she helped her dad cook for.

"Do you know who I marry?"

"Who marry's who?"

Piper asked as she walked in carrying baby Wyatt.

"Me…it turns out that Jamie here knows us from the future at least she knows our kids… so I was asking her if she knewthier fatherso I would know himwhen I saw him."

Phoebe said giving Piper a quick overview to what had just happened.

"Common Phoebe if she knew us she would have known Leo yet she introduced herself to him."

"Well she introduced herself to us and she knows us why should that have been any different?"

"Okay how about I just answer the question I rarely saw your husbands if ever."

"See"

"Well that sucks how will I know I meet the future father of my children when I meet him then?"

"The same way you did first time round I guess trust me you'll now him when you see him, just like Iknew John was the one for me, Piper knew Leo was the one for her and Chris knew Bianca was the one for him. You'll know."

Jamie said putting an understanding hand on Phoebe's shoulder. And just like before baby Wyatt orbed himself into Jamie's lap.

"Wow he must really like you this is the second time he has orbed to you? Do you know each other in the future?"

Jamie found herself yet again in an uncomfortable position of having to lie to two women she loved and respected but knew she had to do.

_'First rule of time travel lie throw your teeth it's a good thing I've taken care of my molars.'_

"Yeah kind of…listen if were going to talk about the future I kind of need a favor from both of you…it's about the hit-man as long as he's here I won't be able to do any magic, no spell, no scraying, nothing."

"Why?"

Both Piper and Phoebe asked at the same time.

Jamie cleared her throat and handed baby Wyatt over to Phoebe,

"It's his thing he can sense it when I use magic and where I am just as I can sense him, the only time I don't is when he's in the underworld…I need to be able to use magic the only way I can is if you guys put ashielding spell on something I wear to keep him from being able to well you get the drift."

The sisters looked at her confused for a moment not quite understanding how it was possible for someone who was evil to be able to sense an obviously good witch.

"But how is that possible?"

Piper finally asked wanting to understand. Jamie just looked between the two sisters and thought that now would be the best time to bring up Cole, and showing him in a different light so when they saw him in the flesh they wouldn't pull a vanquish first ask later.

"Well we aren't quite sure but Cole said it had to do with his half-whitelighter status, and then when he became one of the Source's head hit-men he absorbed the ability to senses witches…and I had originally been his charge so."

Jamie said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"Wait a minute you said Cole this would be Cole…what exactly?"

Piper asked hoping that it wasn't the Cole she was thinking about. Phoebe hadn't said anything but her own hope mirrored that of Piper's

"Cole Turner former demon, former Source of all evil, former survivor and only escaped being of the Wasteland and Limbo, and Phoebe's ex-husband."

Both of the sisters looked at Jamie stunned, they couldn't believe it Cole wasn't dead or won't be dead he came back again.

"How…why…I mean."

"Phoebe how about one question at a time that might help or better yet take a deep breath and clear your head then ask."

Phoebe did as Jamie said taking a deep breath she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to clear her thoughts.

After a couple of minutes Jamie saw that neither Phoebe or Piper had gotten their composure back she their unanswered questions.

"How Cole rejoined the world I can't tell you…he never told me how that came to pass…and when the Source's demons were over running the world, and witches were being hunted Cole was the one that came to us."

Jamie knew what she said next was crucial insuring that her father lived and was trusted by the two woman she was now sitting with, she was grateful that what she was saying was the truth and not a lie.

"Cole is the reason both Chris and I are alive…he's also the reason why your children are live he took it upon himself to take care of the them, especially after his wife died."

"Wife? Cole was married to somebody else?"

Piper asked shocked

"Yeah…but he and Phoebe stayed friends."

_'Lair! They stayed friends let's forget the seriously disturbing images you saw of them together. Yeah they stayed friends and then some.'_

Jamie accused herself. But it was then that Jamie felt it, Phoebe was heart broken and Jamie felt it like a hand had gripped her heart and was slowly squeezing it.

Phoebe couldn't believe it here was this young woman telling her that Cole had married someone else in the future.

_'Cole married someone else or will marry someone else this is so confusing I mean I should be glad he won't be after me in the future right it's what I wanted? So why is it that I feel like I do when I found out I had lost him?'_

Piper couldn't help the thoughts she had on the subject either.

_'Wow that's weird Cole married to someone who isn't Phoebe funny I can't feel glad about that and here I thought I'd be over the moon. Maybe it's because a small tiny, so very tiny part of me thought that they were meant for each other. They did have the whole start crossed lovers thing going for them. And I know for a fact he did love Phoebe that's why I didn't believe Paige when she was saying that he had turned evil.'_

Shaking her head Piper asked a question she knew Phoebe would probably want the answer to as well.

"What was she like? Cole's wife I mean?"

Jamie now knew she was between a rock and a hard place but if she was careful she might be able to work it, it was time to earn her law degree.

"Well I wouldn't know really she died before I really got to know her…but he used to hang around the manor all the time, he was always teaching us about demons and magic. He was so cool, and he knew it."

The silence that descended on them could only be described as awkward. Jamie decided to put an end to it by clearing her throat.

"Um…could we come back to the original topic,shielding spell are you willing to do it, I can't I can only do half of it because the object bring used has to immersed into a potion easy, it's the next part by the time I cast the spell he would be wherever I am that is so of the bad I don't want to talk about it...if you want to know about Cole and stuff I'll tell what I know well some of it I can't tell you everything for safety issues."

The sisters nodded their head in a distracted kind of way, since meeting Jamie she had been throwing them for a loop first with her being friends with Chris then the time travel and now Cole she knew him, and he had helped them he worked with the Resistance which seemed the only thing between what little good was felt in the world and the hordes of hell.

"What would we need for the potion?"

Piper asked.

"Oh…well I can put that together no problem as for the spell I can also write it up easily enough."

Phoebe picked up Wyatt and shifted him to her hip, Piper and Jamie followed her example and walked to the kitchen.

When they were in the kitchen the both Piper and Phoebe were surprised how easily Jamie made her way around the kitchen pulling out the cauldron and the different herbs necessary for the potion.

"Wow…I guess you really do know us in the future."

Phoebe stated, to anyone it was quite obvious that Jamie knew her way around the kitchen.

"I said I did didn't I?"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain it… I mean you didn't know Leo."

Jamie smiled at Piper and Piper couldn't help but feel that the smile reminder of someone she just couldn't place who.

"And going up to him and saying how are you Leo would have been the thing to doconsidering he never meet me before, plus he looks different you know twenty-two years later and all that."

Jamie said,waving her hand in a dismissive way. Turning her attention back to the potion at hand making sure she did everything right.

As she worked questions about the future were swimming around in the sisters head, but then a question came to the fore front of their minds if she was from the future it would mean that she would know who had been resurrected the pervious night, giving them an idea of who they might be up against.

When they had questioned Chris he had been evasive saying that he didn't remember anyone being resurrected, but Jamie unlike Chris seemed to be more open and honest about the events of the future, she had told them about Cole and the fact that he was still in their lives in the future it was only safe to assume that she would know who had been brought back to life.

The one who voiced the question was Phoebe even though with the new information she had could easily guess who it was wanted to know, she wanted to hear it said.

"Jamie…the person who was resurrected…you know who it is don't you?"

Both of them saw Jamie falter a little, her movements thathad been graceful and smooth were now jerky.

"Yeah?"

It was said as a question with a degree of uncertainty.

"It was Cole wasn't it."

Given the fact that it was a question Phoebe said it as a fact, because deep down she knew it was, the feeling that had woken her up in the middle of the night, she now understood what it meant.

Jamie's reply came out in the smallest whisper,

"Maybe."

To be continued…..

A/N: Thank- you to all the people who have reviewed and keep reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16: When the cat's away

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter Sixteen: When the cats away….**

Chris and Cole had finished eating their Chinese and had easily come to a comfortable friendship in the hour they had spent alone together, at first Cole had found it strange the only person he ever felt comfortable round had been Phoebe, he had been warming up to a possible friendship with Leo when he had become the Source.

_'Possessed by the Source for what ever reason neither Chris or Jamie seemed to think that I became the Source maybe they are right? And if they are right shouldn't have Phoebe been able to tell? No…no I'm not going to go there. But it's a ten on the Richter scale of weird that the evil that they're trying to face down is Wyatt Leo's and Piper's kid I would have thought that it would have genetically engineered into his DNA to be one of the good guys?'_

Cole couldn't suppress the groan at his thoughts he knew the longer he was with both Chris and Jamie the more prevalent the throbbing in his head would be comea close friend.

After a while both Chris and Cole both unaccustomed to spending any length of time sitting still began to hatch a plan.

"You know what I think the only way we'll know what is going on with Wyatt is if we or one of us goes to the underworld and pull a Sherlock."

"Yeah I see were a Horatio Caine would come in handy?"

"A Horatio Caine?"

Cole asked bewildered not understanding what Chris meant, but then he was from the future so it was only safe to assume that the reference had something to do with the future.

"Oh…sorry about that don't worry you'll get the reference in a year or so, but don't tell Jamie that I said Horatio Caine she'd kill me she prefers Gill Grisom."

Cole just shook his head and rubbed his face hoping that the time he spent with the time travelers didn't kill him.

_'Yeah right…did you forget she is your daughter she's the last person that will vanquish you…yeah but can you say the same thing about her mother? Okay let's find out why people like to take trips down the river Denial.'_

"So Chrisy-boy are you up for it."

"Oh…Uncle Cole I am but I wonder if you are I fear for your fragile elderly bones."

The smirk that was on Chris's face, Cole couldn't help but realize that it looked so similar to his own, it utterly confused him that it looked so much like his own, which only increased the throbbing of his head, it was starting to feel like a Mack track had parked itself on his head, and the driver was doing a jig.

_'If this is Leo's kid how is it that the kid kind of acts like me?'_

Just as Cole and Chris were getting ready to go to the underworld Cole stopped dead in his tracks, here he was going to go charging into the underworld and he didn't even know if he had any power sure he had been suicidal, but not now, not when he knew he had an absolute chance of being with Phoebe he wasn't going to get himself killed now.

Holding his hand in front of him he tried to form an energy ball, after a few tense minutes he felt the surge of power, and he knew the reason behind his restored sanity, it wasn't the kindness of both Jamie and Chris, it was him, he was once again Balthezor. He had been brought back as himself and wasn't dealing with countless different powers from different demons pulling him in a million directions. He was how he had always been, and was meant to be.

Turned to Chris with a broad smile stretching across his face, and said.

"I guess this explains the sanity."

"Yeah the one good thing you got out of that twisted world you made was becoming Balthezor. So we're going to the Underworld and I have my own personal demonic bodyguard. Uh…the life of a time traveling half witch slash white-lighter

"Come on boy you're going to the Underworld with on of the most hated demon in."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back Cole Turner."

Just as they were getting ready to transport themselves to the Underworld Chris grabbed a hold of Cole's arm and said,

"You know we can't tell Jamie she'd kill both of us very slowly if she found out were doing this."

"I figured as much…anyway you must know how the saying goes when the cats away…"

"The mice will play. Let's do this."

The two used the necessary magical mode of transportation to get to the Underworld.

88 88 88 88 88

Phoebe and Piper with Jamie where in the kitchen getting ready to do the clocking spell she asked for, Phoebe was going over the spell that Jamie wrote.

"This is really good…and I mean really good in the tense there is no chance of a mix up or mistaking what the spell is for. I doubt I could write a spell like this…it's… it's so exact."

"Thanks, you taught me, and I lived with a lawyer most of my life I tend to be exact don't want to be misinterpreted."

"So your dad was a lawyer."

Piper asked.

"Yes he was."

The answer was curt and to the point.

"What was he like?"

Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well first off he is cool, funny we all loved him, Chris especial his dad wasn't around much so he real looked up to my dad."

"But then he must have been a man who calls his daughter Benjamin must have a streak of something or other I don't know how you could forgive him for that."

"Your name is Benjamin I thought it was Jamie."

Piper said

"Nah…it's more of a nick name that stuck and frankly I liked it better it was easier when at the playground. And you can easily forgive a man when you are his little princess. Plus believe me when I say the name was not the worst thing he's ever done, so is easy to forgive that."

Phoebe and Piper looked at her strangely hoping she would elaborate but when she went back to mixing the potion they knew she wasn't they didn't think they should ask her.

They saw her take off the pendant that hung at the hallow of her throat, she threaded on to the chain both wedding bands, she then put the chain on the wooden spoon and dipped both rings and pendant into the bubbling potion.

"Okay you should say the spell now."

**_"Cloak in darkness, Cloak in mist, Protected be, Cloak in mist, Cloak in mist, Magic unseen, Magic unheard, Cloak in darkness, Cloak in darkness, Hide from evil, Cloak this being, Blind evil be, Cloak in darkness, Cloak in mist, Unseen by evil, magic unfelt, magic untraced. Cloak this being in darkness and mist."_**

There was then a tiny explosion in the caldron, the three women waved away the smoke that was around them.

Piper and Phoebe looked into the caldron wondering if they had said something wrong, when they saw there was nothing there except the wooden stick and the charmed objects they looked at Jamie questioningly.

"Uh…what happened?"

Piper asked wondering what happened to the potion.

"The potion with the spell infused with the metal of the rings, the chain and the pendant turning them into a magical cloak; why else did you think you would need a potion?"

Jamie asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went about putting on the now charmed objects. After they were on Jamie turned to the sisters and said,

"You guys wouldn't mind if I took a look at the Book of Shadows there's a spell I need to look into."

"What kind of spell?"

"A tracking spell, and healing spell if I know Chris and I know Chris he's probably in the underworld trying to get leads as to what our time traveling evil doer is doing, and who gets a hold of Wyatt."

"There's a tracking spell for when someone is in the Underworld how come we never found it?"

"Well it's not so much a spell that tracks people in the Underworld it's just a tracking spell that can be modified."

"Please go ahead if you can modify, modify ahead, we spend too much time in the Underworld if there was away for us to know where one of us that would be great I know I spent way to much in the Underworld for my own good."

"Well that's what happens when you marry a man possessed by the Source."

Jamie said to Phoebe.

"What!"

The word said by both sisters.

"What…what?"

Jamie asked as she made her way up the stairs to the attic the sisters hot on her tail.

88 88 88 88

Both Chris and Cole were currently crouched behind a rock, trying not to be spotted by any demons.

What they heard had them fearing the worst, secretly Chris had been hoping that Wyatt would keep a lowprofile but from what he was hearing it didn't seem that way.

In the short grace period of twenty-four hours he had gained more enemies then either thought possible.

"He's already killed more of us the pervious Source with his witch queen ever did."

Hissed one of the demons.

"No this is worse at least with the last Source he had been half demon, this one is a half witch half whitelighter, and again his actions are driven by his obsession of a witch."

A deep baritone voice replied.

"How would you know this? Have you spoken with him I think not."

"You forget who my mistress is."

"The oracle we know but what does she know? She has let him bed her she sees herself as the next queen."

"She knows, and yes she had let him bed her, but that does not affect her gift. She saw the girl, the daughter of a charmed one and the former Source."

"Is that why he's obsessed with her?"

"If only it was for power, he loves her, he wants her, he craves her, do you know what makes his love even more disgusting than the last Source?"

Asked the baritone in a mocking way.

"What?"

"She's his cousin, they lived together practically brother and sister."

Cole and Chris could here the sounds of gapping and various degrees of disgust.

_'I can't believe it even demons think Wyatt is a sick, twisted little shit for wanting Jamie, but he can't see it.'_

Where the thought running through Chris's head.

"Well, well of all the people I'd never think I'd see again. Balthezor how lovely."

Said a sultry voice, both Cole and Chris turned in the direction of the voice, they saw in front them a beautiful, red head, in a very reveling emerald green lace dress.

"Oracle"

Cole said in a cautiously low voice.

"Follow me."

Cole followed behind her, Chris looked skeptically at his back but followed anyway.

88 88 88 88 88

Paige was on cloud nine lately she had been feeling that she was destined to be alone, and then one day there standing on there doorstep a great looking guy, who was lost and was her absolute dream guy, she knew she try to slow down and look at thing rationally, she knew she had fallen in love.

Wyatt on the other hand was wanting to pull his hair out he had always thought that Paige had been a lot more sluty then anyone liked to say, normally saying that it was Phoebe who was known as the Halliwell freebie, but they way Paige kept on throwing herself at him, he knew that the term freebie was probably better suited to her.

_'God she is practically made up not much better than a cheap whore, doesn't she know that a skirt is not meant to end barely below her butt, or that a top should leave something to the imagination, the neckline isn't a neckline more like a navel-line, and a back what back? Yes let's tie it at the neck and one more tie around the waist. God Jamie wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that, but that's Jamie and despite everything that Paige liked to think of her she is an angle. If I want to drill anyone it will be Oracle. She's evil she's aloud to dress like a tramp. If auntie wants to be drilled so badly all she needs to do is stand on a god damn corner.'_

Wyatt pulled himself out of his thoughts and tried to be interested in what Paige was saying.

88 88 88 88 88

In the attic Jamie was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Jamie what did you mean by Cole was possessed?"

"Come on don't tell me you didn't think that he willing choose to become the Source?"

Jamie scoffed at the idea, but when she didn't here either deny the fact, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh my God you did! Not once did you stop to think why he would do something so stupid, can you honestly tell me that he would willingly choose power over Phoebe."

Jamie asked outraged that they would think her father would do something like that, it was because of conversations like this that she like to avoid the whole Cole issue, it wasn't that she didn't love him it was just easier not talk about it, no matter how young she might be high blood pressure is something that she was very aware of and tried avoiding topics that lead to it's elevation.

"Come off it Jamie that was in the past."

Said as voice that all in the room recognized.

"Cole…"

Both Piper and Phoebe said in shocked voices.

88 88 88 88 88

"You are like a bad penny that keeps on coming back Balthezor, how many times have you come back from the dead?"

"I stopped counting. What do you want Oracle?"

He asked in a bored voice.

"Balance. To help you."

To be continued……


	17. Chapter 17: Explanation needed

**Ripples through time**

**Chapter seventeen: Explanation needed….**

**A/N I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing you've all been great!**

Piper and Phoebe were stunned they knew that Cole would be alive but seeing the slightly older version of him standing in their attic was shocking.

Phoebe looked at the older version of her ex-husband and was shocked; she was noticing the differences between him and the man she had been married to. He looked a lot like he did when he came back from the Wasteland. The amount of stubble showed that he hadn't shaved in quite some time; his hair was longer and wild, with streaks gray in it. The one thing she could say was that time had not been good to him; it was plan to see that he had lived a hard life and it broke her heart, the once arrogant proud man she had married was lifeless, defeated.

Jamie turned around and saw her father she lunched herself in his arms. Both Piper and Phoebe saw the fierce hug, one that showed a long lasting friendship and love.

"Piper me felt a shift in the plane and it was…"

Leo's words trailed off when he saw Jamie Phoebe's assistant form the future hugging someone.

_'It can't be they killedColein an alternate universe he doesn't exist any more.'_

The two stepped apart Leo was able to see that it was Cole; he couldn't stifle the groan it came out with out warning.

"Oh God it is Cole. And you two are just standing their why aren't you doing something?"

"Nice to see you too Leo, any how I'm not here to see you I'm here to see Jamie."

He then turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Okay Jamie I don't have that long maybe a couple of hours you should know you wrote the spell. What ever you and Chris are doing now is working. We've got running water to the resistance headquarters."

"I can tell you shaved."

"Forget shaving do you know how great it feels to have a shower?"

"Yep."

"Oh yeah that's right you're living in the world of running water and electric. Any way like I said water is back to the headquarters which mean the people that live in the area also got water. With you know who being out of the way a few of us were able to get to Kelzbarus to free the few remaining whitelighters."

"That's great; Chris is going to love hearing that especially afterBianca."

"Yeah how is the kid holding up? It's not easy when…."

Cole let the sentence trail off knowing he didn't need to embellish they all had lost people important to them, not withstanding the loss of the love of their lives. He had lost Phoebe, and she had lost John.

"You know Chris."

"That boy is going to get himself killed if he isn't careful."

"Why do you think I'm up here?"

"Nostalgia?"

"Yeah right."

Jamie snorted.

"Hey da…Cole do you where the Underworld spell is?"

Cole smiled at his daughter's almost slip of tongue.

"Here tell me look."

He then started flipping through the book.

"Guys I'm Home!"

Paige bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Not getting a reply she assumed that they were in the attic, that maybe Phoebe had had a premonition while she was out, she had deliberately kept her mobile off. Looking back she felt guilty about that but looking back on how the night had gone she shrugged it off.

She decided on orbing to the attack if it was a real emergency they would be there, when she got there she came face to face with an older Cole flipping through the Book of Shadows with Phoebe's new assistant standing next to him.

With out thinking Paige went on the attack orbing an amatha into her hand he flung it at Cole not hearing the yells of no.

After years of practice the weapon did not miss its mark, the now injured form of Cole Turner slumped over the book of Shadows.

"Oh…God…God please no. Leo please help."

Jamie said as she helped lay Cole down with his head in her lap, she held her hand over the open wound she didn't take out the knife that was projecting out of his chest afraid that if she removed it wouldn't be there to stop the blood from flowing all over the place.

Piper and Phoebe couldn't believe it Paige had done it again she had killed Cole a Cole that had been touching the Book of Shadows without being hurt.

"Leo please help…I can't lose him…we need him…if he dies…please…please…"

Leo how had felt like he had been frozen in place made his way over to the distraught girl, he removed the amatha and placed his hand over the wound trying to heal it, there was a slight glow and the wound partially healed but not completely.

"I can't do any more I'm sorry."

Jamie just shock her head she this wasn't going to happen her father wasn't going to die as well he couldn't.

Jamie then did something Leo and the sisters hand never seen in all their exposure to magic. She took hold of the amatha, and pulled Leo's hand over Cole's wound, and cut his hand deeply, she did the same with her own hand.

_**"Blood stolen now restore heal thy wound with borrowed blood."**_

Jamie chanted the spell over and over and over again until they saw the same gold glow that usually happened when Leo healed someone began to eliminate from the place of Cole's wound.

They then heard a sharp in take of breath Jamie stopped.

"Some things never change. It's nice to see you too Paige."

Cole rasped for his place on the floor.

"Okay Cole I suggest you stay put don't move, I'll get you a glass of water and some orange juice. But first Paige could you heal my hand. Jamie."

Jamie knew that Leo was asking for her hand to heal the self inflicted cut. Leo quickly healed the deep cut on her hand. Paige had been standing off to the sidelines after her attack on Cole finally moved forward, taking hold of Leo's hand she healed the cut.

88 88 88 88 88 88

Chris was stunned by the comment of the Oracle as he liked to call her in his mind Jessica Rabbit, this was not the same person he remembered from his past the Oracle he knew was power hungry she formed alliances with however she saw would be coming into power. He didn't trust her little change of heart anymore than he would believe that Wyatt was trying to take down evil from the inside.

Cole looked at the Oracle equally distrusting. He addressed her in a calm somewhat nonchalant voice,

"You seem to forget Oracle I knew, and know you; you my dear are a power hungry little tramp. So what's caused the little change of heart?"

Both Cole and Chris saw her stiffen at the remark,

"I maybe power hungry I may be worse but that's not the point the point is what he plans for the future isn't good."

"What did you see that's caused you to care?"

"I saw nothing. Balthezor I saw nothing."

Cole nodded his head in understanding,

"Well I can definitely understand self preservation. So how do you achieve this balance?"

"By bring back the Source."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Leo had returned with the glass of Orange juice for Cole who was now leaning against the wall, he and Jamie were talking quietly together.

"Here the orange juice helps."

"Thanks."

As Cole was sipping Leo took a good time to look at the former demon hit-man, former Source and madman. He noted that wherever he had been hadn't been good to him, he was worn out and weathered like a man how had seen more troubling times than good, it reminded him to much of men like his father, and the men that had survived the war, only to see things get harder.

"God I can't remember the last time I had orange juice too bad I had to almost die to get some."

"Yeah about that how come everyone else seems to be okay with the fact that Cole was in our attic."

Paige asked.

"Because he was going through the book of Shadows without it repelling him. Does the amount of cloths you were or lack there of indicate you IQ?"

Jamie said with a roll of her eyes and barely concealed disgust.

"Jamie."

Cole said in a voice that showed he disapproved what she had said and how she had said it.

"Apologies to Paige she didn't know."

"You have got to be kidding me…there is no way in hell, heave or earth am I going to apologies to that bitch. Not only did she try to kill, she never was nice or kind to me and you can't tell me otherwise and you can't come up with whatever line to make me feel sorry."

"What did you think I wanted to apologies about the almost killingme thing no I want you to apologies about the clothing remark."

"Fine! Paige I'm sorry I said anything about your cloths and your IQ. But in all fairness you look like a complete tramp, and believe me I've seem tramps."

"Well I guess that's all I can ask for. Anyway that's not why I'm here. As I was saying the whitelighters have been found and released, which means if the are witches unprotected and in hiding we'll be able to get them into the safe house before the Source can get a hold of them. It also helps with healing the injured. And on a bittersweet note the Oracle is dead. He killed her."

"Shit."

"My sentiment exactly if she's dead it means one of two things the end of the Empire or the end of the resistance."

"How's it being spun?"

"The spin is it was Chris."

"Shit…shit…shit…"

Jamie started muttering as she passed up and down.

"That's why you risked using the spell."

"In your words Jamie duh! Oh and happy birthday how does it feel to be twenty-three?"

"Twenty-three what are you talking about I just turned twenty-one, Chris turned twenty-three."

"Jamie it seems the past has fried your circuits you and Chris are the same age. You wee born days apart you being younger by two days. Anyway I thought you would need this to help keep you on track and remember why you came back."

Cole reached into his jacket and hand a hold piece of paper and gave it to Jamie. She opened it up and looked at it.

"Thank you. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah as soon as get home I'll get Leo to make sure everything is in working order."

With one more hug Cole disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

"Okay I for one would like to know what's going on and why Cole would ask me to take care of him in the future."

Leo said looking at Jamie accusation burning in his eyes.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Just as the Oracle was going to explain her plan to Cole and Chris she, stopped speaking standing rigidly.

"You must go now he's coming back. Go now! The next time he leaves I'll come to you and we'll discuss the plan then. But if he catches you here whitelighter everything will me for mote. Go now."

"Chris let's go we found out what needed to know and more."

Cole said, grabbing a hold of Chris's arm.

"You know where we are Oracle."

Cole while holding Chris shimmered out just as Wyatt came in. His anger radiated off him in waves, it clouded his vision to such a degree he didn't see the shimmering pair, all he could see was the picture in his mind that of his soon to be dead brother if he didn't get a hold of Jamie soon.

To be continued……..


	18. Chapter 18: Half truths and lies

**Ripples through time **

**Chapter 18: Half truths and lies:  
**

Jamie nodded her head she knew she had to explain to Leo and Paige how Cole was not evil. She looked down at her T-shirt and for the first timenoticed it was covered in blood.

"She should first change her clothes Leo."

Piper said the sight of blood turning her stomach. She couldn't look at the disheveled Jamie without hearing the fear and panic in her voice, it was to close to she sounded when they had lost Prue.

"You can borrow something of mine."

Phoebe offered her time traveling assistant, Jamie smiled gratefully at Phoebe and followed her out of the attic.

When Pipe was sure they were out of ear shot,

"What the hell were you thinking Paige?"

"What do you mean Cole had his hands on the book and last I checked he wasn't to be trusted."

"Exactly Paige he had his hands on the book meaning he was going through the book without it repelling him meaning he isn't evil!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know if you opened your eyes and looked?"

"Piper."

Leo said interrupting the sisters from going at it.

"This isn't the time why don't we wait until Jamie explains why Cole can touch the book until then it would best if you didn't fight you know how that effects the power of three."

"Whatever."

Piper said in a dismissive way she turned away form both her husband and her sister when she did all she was able to see was the blood that was now beginning to dry.

"Paige clean up your mess."

Piper said as she left the attic she decided she was going to see how Jamie was doing.

In Phoebe's room the atmosphere was more subdued, Phoebe had gotten out a pair of sweat pants and a mid-drift baring long sleeved top.

"I'm sorry it's not what you would wear but it's all I've got."

"It's okay."

Jamie had already scrubbed her hands and face from the blood spatter that had landed there. Careful she placed the paper that older Cole had given her and placed it on Phoebe's bed. Turning around she took off her shirt she didn't see Piper come in.

Both sisters were surprised to see two tattoo's on Jamie's back one was on her lower back it was some sort of Chinese symbol, the other was of a butterfly and it was slightly on her hip. Didn't seem to match the conservative young woman they had meet.

There attention was soon drawn to the paper lying on the bed it had a few blood stains on it but noting serious. As we all know curiosity is something we are all prone to, it is no wonder the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. The sisters couldn't help themselves they both went for the paper and opened it, what it was shocked the sisters.

It was nothing more than a picture. In the picture they could see the older version of Cole only not as tired looking not as defeated, to his left sat Chris the smile on his face was something they had never seen it was bright, carefree, and happy, on his lap sat the young woman he had gone into the time portal with, their fingers were intertwined on her finger they saw what was unmistakable  
an engagement ring.

To Cole's right sat an equally happy Jamie on her lap was a year old child, to her right sat a handsome, if not ruggedly handsome golden blond man, with kind, fun loving hazel eyes. His arm was thrown over her shoulder.

"That picture was taken the day Chris asked Bianca to marry him as you can see she said yes."

"I'm sorry ...I...I..."

"It's okay curiosity and all that. It's just a picture."

"Who are the man and the baby?"

Piper asked looking at them.

"My husband and my son. John and J.C...Jonathan Cole.Um... where should I put these?"

Jamie said holding out her bloody clothes. Piper reached for them, they past over Phoebe one of the pant legs fell down and brushed against Phoebes' arm.

Phoebe soon found herself seeing a chain of events that were all very similar. First she saw Jamie and the man who was her husband John sitting in a living-room, the quite clam of the room was disturbed by the sudden entry of demons Phoebe had never seen before they were all wearing what looked like black armor with the same symbol on it that of a Celtic knot.

She saw both Jamie and John fight the demons but it was easy to see they were out numbered, she then saw a tall, blond man with longish hair orb in, he was dressed in black from head to toe.

Phoebe thought that what looked like what was going to show her the death of Jamie's husband soon turn into his rescue, she was what she believed to be a whitelighter begin to mouth some  
words, she saw the demons begin to part opening his way to both Jamie and John.

What happened next shocked her, the whitelighter with a flick of his hand had Jamie flying into the opposite wall, he than began to say something else and John fell to his knees clutching his stomach in obvious pain.

The whitelighter left them like that she then saw Cole shimmer into the room, she saw him franticly check to see if Jamie was all right and then the young man who was withering in pain, she saw both Cole and Jamie franticly try to help him nothing seemed to work, and then it stopped the  
withering, the moaning, he was dead.

The next flash was of the same whitelighter standing over a baby in a crib, he placed his hand on he baby chest, and then left she saw the baby start to cry, Jamie came in she picked him up and tried to get him to stop but nothing seemed to work, she then saw Jamie start to call for someone,  
both Chris, Leo and a whitelighter Phoebe had never seen orbed into the room, each all tried to heal the child, to no avail.

They soon were joined to Cole who looked like his heart breaking, the look was shared by all those in the room, just like John the crying stopped.

The next flash was of the attic of the manor the same whitelighter was standing in front of an injured Chris the girl from the picture Bianca was also in the room she went to remove the sword from the whitelighter's hand, she was thrown into the opposite wall, the sword was then thrown at her is  
didn't miss its mark she saw Chris try to heal, but it was to late she was dead she then saw him go through the portal they had opened for him.

"Phoebe what did you see?"

Piper asked her sister. She knew the signs of a premonition but what she saw, it had unnerved her Piper could tell that what ever she was it was big, a part of her was afraid she saw something much worse then her vision a couple of days ago.

"Oh God I'm sorry we had no idea...I'm sorry...we never...we hadn't thought..."

Phoebe tried to talk to Jamie telling her how sorry they were for everything, the way they treated Chris but she couldn't.

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Yes I'm..."

Jamie waved off her sorry and in a tone that showed she had been through this before said,

"Sorry doesn't change anything or bring them back...he still killed them...do you think they are the only ones? There were hundreds before them and hundreds after them and more if you don't stop it from happening why else did you think we came to the past for Spring break?"

It was then that both sisters saw an obvious change in the young woman she was no longer the sweet, somewhat quirky girl from the future she was, a strong if not somewhat demeaning leader of a Resistance against an evil that had made its attacks personal.

"We should go upstairs and explain things to Leo and Paige you can tell them about what you saw I don't care. Because if I have any say in the matter what you just saw won't happen."

Jamie was very calm as she walked out of the room Phoebe and Piper not far behind her.

When she entered the attic Leo was did a double take he hadn't spent that much time around Jamie but there had always seemed like there was something familiar about her now that she was in Phoebe's clothes he was able to see it.

It was like everything began to click into place for him. Leo was able to see the small things in Jamie that made her a Halliwell.

He watched Jamie more closely as she went over to the book of Shadows and began to flip through the page with practiced ease he wondered how Phoebe or Piper hadn't seen it.

"Jamie I think we all need an explanation...and you said you would give us one...why don't you start how Cole was able to go through the book."

Leo said prompting the girl to speak, his quite encouragement was not lost on Jamie she looked up at her uncle and gave him a weak smile, just as she opened her mouth to speak Paige cut her off.

"Why doesn't she tell us how she knows Cole and why she would care if we vanquished his sorry ass?"

Jamie's eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"Why don't you stop being a blind hypocritical bitch and shut up...for once in your oh so short life would you mind not passing judgment on Cole and everyone who happens to see the good in the man. God damn it how is that someone who is mean to be part whitelighter can be so self righteous if you're good you didn't do anything to be proud of you were born that way. Hello your father was an angel so sorts for God's sake. And yes I care about Cole because he saved my life and has taken care of me since I was fourteen he's like a father to me. Do you get that?"

After Jamie had made Paige feel like she was two inches tall she turned back to Leo letting out a breath of air.

"Leo... Cole was able to go through the book because it works off of intent not the bases of good and evil. If the person going for the book wants to use it for good then they can easily go through the book if they want it for evil well you've seen what happens then."

Jamie said giving him a small smile and a shrug when that Leo knew he had seen Phoebe use on many times.

Nodding his head at the explanation Leo asked the next question that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

"Jamie how is it that the whitelighters were released and why am I friends with Cole? Cole did say Kelzbarus?"

"I think the new Source was able to capture the whitelighters and send them to Kelzbarus I don't know the details, you are friends with Cole because after he comes back from limbo he's less with the crazy and more with the sane as in he no longer is friends with Hamlet and lady Macbeth. And he wanted to continue down the path Phoebe had set him on before the possession by the Source and the imitation of Mad Max after his little stay in the Wasteland."

Leo was about to ask her another question when Chris orbed in.

"Jay..."

"Chris I was just going to call you?"

Jamie went over to him she held his head in her hands and checked to see if he was injured. When she saw he was okay she punched him in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking going into the Underworld when I don't have the spell to sense you?"

"It was the best thing to do to find out what the Source's plans are for the past."

"Don't go there again without letting me know first."

"Okay...I've got good news thought the Oracle is going to help us save Wyatt."

"The Oracle isn't she dead?"

Leo asked remembering Cole killing her.

Both Jamie and Chris said at the same time.

"That was a different Oracle."

"Well I can tell you why she's going to help."

"Well Co...I believe it's because she's not seeing anything."

Jamie nodded her head at this information.

"Cole said she was dead and that you are being blamed for her death."

Chris looked at her confused for a second then he remembered the time traveling spell Jamie had written for Cole.

"Shit!"

"Okay before you two start going off on all the things you need to tell us a few things like for one Jamie why haven't you told Phoebe that you are her daughter?"

Leo asked Jamie. Jamie looked at him her blue eyes had widened comically, Chris's mouth was open it shock. The sisters weren't fairing much better.

"That's just unbelievable!"

Chris's shouts at the top of his lungs.

To Be Continued...

A/N I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and I'm sorry it's been a long time my computer is gone it was Dell which means it has gone up in flames. Only at the time there were no flames when I took it to get fixed and they opened it up everything had melted. I'm currently using a communal computer which means I don't have the same amount of screen time. SO please be patient and review.


	19. Chapter 19: The Forest for the trees

**Chapter 19:**

**The Forest for the trees**…

Chris couldn't believe it here had been working with his father for the past several months and Leo sees Jamie for all of a couple of hours and he could tell that she was Phoebe's daughter.

He started pacing up and down in front of the book of Shadows. He could feel Jamie's eyes on him.

'_How the hell can he tell Jamie is Phoebe's daughter I would have thought he would have guessed Cole because well she does look like her father and is a lot like the man…sometimes its hard to remember that aunt Phoebe is her mother…I can't believe the man here he is my own father and he can't tell…but then again Wyatt was always his favorite.' _

"Chris I need you to chill."

Jamie said speaking to him telepathically.

"Jay…he's figured it out... we can't get away this any more."

Chris replied using the link Jamie had opened.

"Chris you've forgotten who my parents are let me handle it."

Speaking up Jamie looked directly at Leo's accusing eyes and raised an eyebrow and smiled one of her most disarming smiles.

"Leo thanks for thinking I was descended from the charmed ones, but she isn't my mom…she did teach me what I know of magic and stuff but she isn't my mom. My mom was a different person…plus my dad was a lawyer and I don't see Phoebe marrying a lawyer anytime soon, not after…well anyway…you got it wrong."

"But you also are an empath like Phoebe."

"And Chris is a half whitelighter and half witch …I don't see you calling him son."

Jamie ended with a defiant tilt of her chin daring Leo to contradict her. Leo looked at her he didn't understand it but something about the way she deifying him, made him angry.

"If he was my son he wouldn't be such a disappointment."

The three sisters gasped at the comment none of them missing the wound look on Chris's face, and nothing prepared them for the ring sound of the slap Jamie delivered across his face.

"Your son…is in the clutches of evil **we** are trying to save him…and it is because of that I have lost my husband and son…and Chris has lost the woman he loves... I always wondered how it could have happened. How was it that the twice blessed child was in the grasps of evil…and now I know hubris…Cole wasn't evil…not the way you want us to believe…oh my God…oh my God...oh my God…oh…oh God…oh…"

By now Jamie was close to hyperventilating, Chris went to her and took hold of her ands trying to calm her dnwn with soft words and a gentle touch.

"Shh…Jay…everything is going to be alright…shh."

Chris said pulling his cousin to her and hugging her rubbing her back trying to calm her down and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"We can't fix it…we can't fix it Chris."

"How can you say that Jay were close we'll find the demon that created this mess and kill it."

Jamie shook her head sadly tears running down her cheeks.

"There is no demon Chris! It's them! It's Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe…we have nothing to kill because it's in them…their pride…their prejudice…their holier than thou attitude…there disregard to the PTB…their abuse of power and there position…their lack of balance…forgiveness…the list goes on Chris."

Chris looked at his cousin not wanting to believe what she said, but he couldn't say otherwise in the past months he had been privy to his father's suspicions and as a result all his attempts to help had been thwarted, every time he tried to get the sisters to focus at their training and practice all he got from them was scorn and disdain, they hadn't trusted him even though he was a whitelighter and was on the side of good, they had dismissed him and all his fears, erev Phoebe hadn't picked up on his feeling of distress and Jaime always had said that his pain was like a beacon thap even phony physic cuould be able to pick up on it, that no matter what spell he cast on himself, it would still come through.

Finally Chris thought of the man who had been like a father to him when his wouldn't give him the time of day, they had always told him thad the man was pure evil had no goodness or love in him. But standing before him was proof to the opposite Jamie... Cole lived for her all of them, none of the Turler children had ever felt as if there father didn't love them with his whole heart, in fact he had made room for the children of those who hated him, to the point that Chris felt that he was as much his son and Jamie was his daughter. But no matter what Cmle did there opinion of him hadn't changed, he was still evil and blamed for deeds he did when he little to no control over his own actions, yet he never had gotten their forgiveness, where as Phoebe had chosen to be the wife of the Source and his broodmare and they welcomed her back with open arms, claiming that it was Cole that had seduced her and given the choice she would never had picked him had he not tricked her into loving him, when in reality the one who had suffered the most from their love had just been stabbed less then an hour ago without taking into consideration the fact that he was going through the book of Shadows.

His heart sank with the knowledge that what had corrupted Wyatt had been none other than the people meant to protect him.

Feelang as if all his energy had suddenly been drained he soon found himself crumbling to the floor and holding his head in his hands, all the pain he had felt since the discovery that his brother had turned evil was finally let out in a heart wrenching sob.

Jamid looked at her cousin and knew there was nothing she could say or do to make him feel better, kneeling dovn and sitting next to him, Jamie pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, letting the weight of what she had just discovered sink in.

Piper and Phoebe watched as the two time travelers, feeling there hearts break for their obvious anguish, moving towards them they knelt down in front of them, carefully Piper held out her hand and brushed the hair Chris's hair off his forehead, startled the young man looked up to see the soft kind eyes of his mother, for the first time in his trip to the past the woman who would soon become his mother sat in front of him.

Piper felt her heart break even more when she saw the anguish all to clear in his expressive blue eyes, gone was the self assured, arrogant whitelighter in his place was a young man barely twenty-one who had seen to far too much pain; moving forward Piper pulled the young man into a fierce hug wishing she could take his pain away.

With Jamie the process was less cautious Phoebe wasted no time in hugging the young woman, letting her cry on her shoulder.

Leo and Paige awkwardly watched on, neither knowing what to do, in less then an hour they had alienated both of the now anguished young witches; Paige with her attack on future Cole and Leo with his callous comment about Chris's incompetence.

The first of the two to put themselves back together was Jamie she pulled out of Phoebe's arms giving her a small smile, which Phoebe returned, Jamie then turned to her side and put her hand on Chris's back.

Looking at her Chris saw the steely resolve that had made her the second in command of the Resistance, sometimes he wasn't sure it she was the second in command or **in command** it really didn't matter what mattered was that it looked like she had a plan.

"Chris remember what Cole always says…it's not over till you die and even then you can't be to sure."

Chris smiled at her and nodded his head in understanding.

"Last time I checked we didn't die."

"Or come back from the dead."

Jamie replied with a cheeky smile.

"So what's the plan?"

"Truth."

"WHAT!"

"The…truth."

Jamie said stressing each word.

"I figured it out…Chris we tell the truth it helps them to avoid some of the major pitfalls of their life I can't promise they won't screw up or that the future will be any better, but it's our only way."

"Can't I pick door number two or three… or one hundred?"

Jamie shook her head slowly in the negative. Chris let out a wiry sigh.

"Who first... me or you?"

"You've been here longer you should go first."

"No way!"

"Okay rock, paper, scissors or odds and evens?"

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Oh…and Chris this is a one time deal no best three out of five."

The two balled her fists up and then open Chris was paper and Jamie was scissors.

"Ha! Scissors cuts paper you go first."

"Damn it! You always pick scissors I should have remembered."

Chris stood up and began to pace he had to get his thoughts together, running a hand through his hair he thought of the best way to tell them the truth.

"Hay…I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling a little thirsty so why don't we move this exciting chapter of true confessions of time travelers why don't we go down stairs more comfortable you know like places to sit."

Jamie said granting her cousin a few extra seconds reprieve to get his thoughts together.

The group quietly made there way down, each sat down, and Piper brought a pitcher of water and several cups.

"Okay…I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell I'm and the younger son of Leo and Piper Halliwell, my older brother is Wyatt."

His confession was met with dead silence.

Chris turned to Jamie who just shrugged and decided that it would be best if they continued without waiting for interruptions.

"My full name is Benjamin Elizabeth Halliwell-Turner…my mother is Phoebe Halliwell and my father is Cole Turner... the last remaining front of the resistance and former Source of all evil."

Together both Jamie and Chris revealed the most damaging piece of information.

"The current Source is…"

"Wyatt Moonbeam Halliwell."

"Like I'm going to believe that you've already lied to us ...and you just said you father is Cole like we would believe his spawn."

Paige spat out.

"Oh…like I real care what a tramp like you thinks **auntie Paige…**not one of your children have the same father…you cheat on your husband more times then Paris Hilton say that's hot!"

"Oh guys whose roots are showing?"

"Those would be your raggedy Ann…plus guess who your date was tonight…the same date Chris told you not to go on…Wyatt…the Source…at least mom was in love with dad when he was possessed!"

"Please like I'm going to believe that you've lied enough the way it is."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and turned to Phoebe and said,

"Mom I know I've lied and this is a lot to take in but tell her."

"She's telling the truth…they both are…I can feel it."

Both Jamie and Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"But…how…how could my son from angel child to …the Source of all evil…and try to kill his younger brother and cousin?"

Piper asked tears threatening to spill down her face.

"We had originally thought it was a demon…I still think it is but Jamie…thinks otherwise always has."

Jamie felt all attention on her and gave a wake smile.

"I always felt uncomfortable around Wyatt, he would make my skin crawl and make the hair at the back of my neck stand up. Auntie Paige would say it was because I was a demon spawn and that my feelings came from my demon half rejecting the good that was in Wyatt."

"Maybe it is true."

"Maybe it isn't"

Chris said to gritted teeth.

"You made sure off it oh auntie dearest…Jamie was four at the time but that didn't stop you from making a potion to vanquish her demonic half…everyone had told you it could have killed her…it nearly did…ironically that's when Phoebe finally married uncle Cole and left the manor for good…even mom kicked you out…the only time you all got together was when ever their was an evil to stop."

Both Phoebe and Piper were horrified they looked at their sister and began to wonder how ell they knew her, wondering if they had been right to accept her into their home and hearts with open arms.

"Why are you looking at me like that I haven't done it yet?"

Both Piper and Phoebe bristled at the word yet.

"Yet! Paige…there shouldn't be a yet! Jamie is my daughter…not just Cole's how can you even think of hurting your own niece?"

Jamie and Chris could see that the situation was going to spiral out of control pretty quickly.

"Mom...take a deep breath…we don't want to weaken the power of three by your fighting…okay…dad was pissed when it happened so were you and aunt Piper…but were telling you this so it doesn't happen again."

Leo looked at the young couple and had to admit like them or not they knew how to keep a situation under control.

"As I was explaining before I always got the heebee jeebee's when ever I was around Wyatt…and it only got worse when he was a teenager after you died…I think it was a number of things that lead to it…but the biggest was uncle Leo."

Leo was startled by the fact.

"What did I do to turn my son into evil?"

"It's more what you didn't do dad...you and Gideon what sit together planning Wyatt's future and the warrior of light he was to become you never stopped to see how your son was abusing his powers."

"Gideon didn't help either Chris I mean the guy was all…you are the twice chosen you have the right blah...blah…blah…and oh my god were are like so stupid…I knew it going into the past would do this my dad told you that being in the presence of our past relatives we drop a few IQ points."

"I think he called them black hole of lost IQ."

"Yeah well twinkle toes were not doing that much better are we Einstein? It wasn't just them…it was Gideon don't you remember what he said uh…anyone with that much power at their finger tips would be corrupt and the person teaching them would be no different."

"Of course…I mean I should have seen it for what it was baby Wyatt puts up a shield against people he doesn't trust…why he would do that against his father's friend? We have to kill Gideon."

"Chris it's nice to see that you've finally got your brain working but we can't kill Chris…you white lighter…me good witch…we have to find someone who will…and as luck would have it …that someone is two years ahead of schedule."

"Don't you think it's wise I mean he just got off the whole spaced out kick…don't you think asking him to do this is the right move?"

"He needs to feel like himself again and doing good while doing that will help ground him."

"Kay I'll go collect are own private Grim Riper."

With that said Chris orbed out.

"Where's he going?"

Piper worried that who ever the two were mentioning would put him in danger.

"He's going to go pick up Cole…uh…Leo you will have to get Gideon down here if this is going to work you'll have to wait until we talk the plan through…actually it's more along the lines of come up with a plan…uh…mom…are you okay you look a little pale."

"Cole…will he…is he…"

"Three sheets to the wind with out the help of alcohol? No, he's what he was like before his brief stint as king of evil."

"How?"

"Limbo…uh…the waste land is not someplace anybody is meant to be for any length of time it does a number on the mind…and he was human at the time, the Source was no longer fully in his body, but yours…um…and…um…to get out he absorbed all that demonic energy and powers…and his body couldn't take it…so it was hello spaceville."

"Why was limbo different?"

Phoebe wanted to know all that she could before she was faced with the man she loved, she found it ironic that only a few hours ago she had been listening to Jamie talk about her father and mother and wishing that she would end up like that, and as it turned out it had with the man she had secretly imagined as the lead.

"Limbo…it's a place to think…the people that end up in limbo are there because what they know and what they feel are two different things…Cole is a good example he knew you needed space and time to get your head around things but his own emotional state would not allow it…so when you guys vanquished him in the alternate reality he was shipped off to limbo."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. With in seconds they saw Chris and Cole entering the room.

"Death doesn't seem to want you Cole."

Leo said cautiously eyeing the man he had once deemed a friend.

"Well hello kettle…Jamie...Chris said you needed me here for a plan of yours and if your plan is to depose that whelp of a Source I'm all for it…I bet you could get help form the demon world."

Jamie raised her eyebrow she had forgotten that both Cole and Chris had a some what fragile alliance with Wyatt's future mistress.

"How long would it take for you to bring her here?"

"Not long…but there could be a problem if the boy is with her."

"It wouldn't be a problem… tell him that you want her to cast a spell on Phoebe to make her love you…and he'll let her go."

"Oh…that's right the boy is obsessed with you…fine I'll get her... then what?"

"Then Leo does his job and gets Gideon down here…it is up to her to put a spell to keep him here unable to leave…and you do what you did best."

Cole looked at her shocked

"You want me to kill him?"

Jamie looked eyes with her father.

"Yes."

Chris knew Cole at this point still felt that any misdeed would lead him back down his old and familiar path.

"We all kill Cole…I hand out orders daily that get people killed…there are times when we have to believe that Micaville's the ends justify the means …and this is the means Cole…Gideon would always tell Wyatt that he was to rule the world…it is because of that he was easily swayed…if you don't want to do this then we won't force you."

"He's right dad if don't want to…we'll come up with something else."

Jamie said taking hold of Cole's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No...I'll do it…I can't let you do it princess."

Jamie felt her eyes begin to tear at the familiar endearment and threw herself into her father's arms.

Cole let who he hoped would one day he his daughter cry on her shoulder.Few minutes later.

"I know I'm sexy Jamie but maybe we should take things slowly…I've never been with a woman before."

Jamie laughed at Cole's attempt of lifting her sprits.

"Okay I have a quick question for both of you."

Cole said looking at Chris and Jamie.

"Why did it take you so long to figure out it was this Gideon guy?"

Jamie and Chris both blushed and looked down at there feet, and Cole knew what the reason was.

"Ahhh…prolonged exposure to the Halliwell sisters…I can see how that would effect you…they do seem like an IQ black hole."

Everyone in the room gasped at the comment, the only one who felt true outrage was Paige.

"Your one to talk all your plans back fired on your ass."

"Not true all my plans worked... I foolishly believed that I could pretend to be in love with Phoebe without truly falling…now if I had set my mark on you I wouldn't have had the same problem."

Cole said finishing with a false smile.

"You didn't change dad…I mean it not just me…I mean you see it too Chris?"

"Oh yeah I see it…the same man only less gray…and lack of auntie Phoebe appendage…or squabbling children each trying to get his attention…but yeah the same."

Phoebe had finally recovered from the shook of seeing her Cole just as hansom as she remembered gone was the crazy glint in his eyes that had been there, Phoebe felt a familiar twinge in her heart and the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, and she knew in that moment no matter what she said she still loved him with everything she was, and based on what Jamie had told her she was happy with him, deciding to take a leap that wasn't really a leap more like a large step.

Walking up to the man that had made her blood boil in the best and worst of ways,

"Cole."

"Phoebe."

Both Jamie and Chris looked at the two locked eyes with each other, silently communicating without words or interruptions from those around them. Jamie and Chris knew the moment the two would lean in and kiss, it was nothing new to the two, but they both knew it was different, they saw the kiss for what it was. Hope, hope that things would be better.

Twenty –two years later…..

The Halliwell household was like a buzzing beehive, Piper looked at the front lawn

And had to admit that her niece's boyfriend sure knew what he was doing, he had built a small gazebo that would work quite well for the ceremony.

"Aunt Piper! Wyatt can't find his tie!"

"Jay it's in his room on his bed side table!"

Piper shouted back to her niece, she shock her head the girl was exactly like her former time traveling self but without all the angst, twenty two years ago she wouldn't have believed that they would live long enough to see this day, yet here there were stronger and better for the facing of some not so pleasant truths.

"Mom! What are you doing down here shouldn't you up there with the rest of the hens getting ready?"

She looked her son, another thing she was grateful for because of a brother he couldn't remember he was standing her with them a good, kind man much like his father.

"I'm already Wyatt, I see you found your tie."

"Yeah Bean did… the little brat. If she wasn't friends with Rose I'd might just vanquish her."

"Ah…Wyatt again with the death threats why can't you leave her be...she is your cousin and the reason a Rose even thought to go out with you let alone play tonsil hokey with you."

"Mom don't start with me…kay…you know I love Jamie like a sister and like a sister there are days I want to kill her."

"Well you should wait by the gazebo John made…your aunt Pru will be here shortly keep her company."

Piper went up the stairs and into her room, to find the rest of the Halliwell woman gathered there, nearly all the girls were wearing the same lavender dress, it neckline was low and reached the empire waste of the dress to accommodate Jamie's pregnancy, and ended just below the knees, the older Halliwell's had opted for a darker more traditional purple dress with cap sleeves a low back and a straight cut the dress showed just enough cleavage without being trashy and was just a little shorter then girls.

"Is everyone ready?"

They heard Chris ask from outside.

"YES!"

Came from everyone inside the room.

"Okay well aunt Pru is here we showed get this show on the road."

When everyone had taken their place around the gazebo, Leo pressed the button on the file player.

Everyone turned as to watch as the woman in white walked down the stairs and into the gazebo to be kissed gently on the lips by her husband.

"We are here today to witness the renewal of Cole and Phoebe Halliwell-Turners vows…"

The End.


	20. Chapter 20:Not the end

A/N I would like to thank everyone who read the story if you think it seems it is a little rushed it isn't because I was ending the story, I was trying to do was leave a few unanswered questions to deal with, for the squeal that takes place after the big reunion kiss between Cole and Phoebe? Could it really be that easy for them to be together what about Paige? Why was Pru at the ceremony? And also did the vanquishing of Gideon go smoothly or was there trouble? So if you are willing to wait for the squeal let me know.

Thank-you for reading and reviewing


End file.
